Family Bonds: learning to love you
by AlbeeDarling
Summary: 13 years after the anime and Tohru is dead...what happens when a strange girl comes into the Sohma's lives claiming to be Tohru's daughter and a Sohma...but what other secrets is she hiding...rated for KyoKo A Sohma and Kyou's mouths pairings yukixkagura,
1. Default Chapter

Hey I'm taking a break from updating my other fanfic "My Cousin Toji" to bring you this…its got comedy but also lots of Drama for ya mama.

Disclaimer: Fruits basket doth not be claimed or in any form owned by thee.

A/N: this story takes place about 13 years after the anime. Yuki, Kyou and the gang are about 29 years old now (kagura 31), while Kisa and Hiro are about 24 and 25 and Hatori, Shigure, Ayame are all 40 (old farts lol j/p). Ritsu, Ren, kureno are not in this story because I don't know much about them. This story begins about 6 years after Tohru's death…you'll find out how she died later…also Tohru left the Sohmas a few month after Kyou's true form was revealed…sort of suddenly and soon after she switched schools but you'll learn more later…trust me its not as sad as it sounds. 

Ch.1: Burring the devil…meeting an Angel 

'_It feels so strange to be back in here'_ Kyou Sohma thought with a sad smile as he crossed over the threshold of 'her' room, he hadn't been in there since the day after 'her' funeral. He thought about that day and shook off the memory as he felt himself begin to break down again. That's what always happened when he thought of her …he didn't cry too much anymore…it had been 7years since Tohru died, but it was still hard for him to think of her and not be upset. He thought the first time she left was hard enough, but even that day when he knew he'd lost her he still never thought it'd be forever.

**_/Flashback_**/

"Why… Honda-san why are you leaving…I don't understand," Yuki said as calmly as his current state of mind would allow him. Kyou and Shigure were sitting down next to him at the table all with looks of equal horror/sadness and confusion. "Where will you go my little flower?" Shigure asked sounding just a bit less light hearted as he usually was, she hung her head low covering her probably red puffy tear stained eyes and cheeks.

"_My uncle and aunt need my help…he needs me with him…I-I want to thank you all for being so kind to me and opening your home and hearts to me...I-I will miss you all so much…and the others too" she said in a soft shaky voice. Kyou was red with silent fury as he tried to blink back rebellious tears "well then go…if you really want to then leave already…I knew you'd leave someday…I don't know why I thought you'd stay…why should you give a damn about us!" Kyou shouted as he pushed the table over and stormed up the steps to the roof. _

_Tohru looked up to see him leave and began to spew fresh tears of regret and sorrow; Yuki stood up and walked over to the girl. "Stupid cat" he mumbled, Yuki put his right hand on the girl's narrow shoulder and placed his left index finger and thumb under her chin and brought her face upward. "Don't worry about him Honda-san…he's just upset…we all are," he said as he stared into he sad eyes and tried to give her an encouraging smile. Tohru's face lightened a bit and she smiled at him through her tears, "I'm sorry about this but I really have no choice" she whispered as she leaned upward and kissed him softly on the cheek making him blush slightly and smile at her…a true smile. _

_She then left his side and walked over to Shigure and bent down to kiss his forehead, "thank you so much Shigure-san…I'll miss you" she said as she blinked back a tear. "I have to go now…be safe…I-I-I love you all!" she cried as she ran from the dining area to the front door and rushed out of the house…she never came back. /**END FLASHBACK/**_

Kyou wiped back a stray tear as he left the dust filled room, still intact with its large bed and pink sheets and desk. After she had left that day she never came back to school her friend Arisa had told the Sohmas that she switched schools because her grand father's family moved to a new city. It seemed odd at first but with the pain of knowing they'd never see her smiling face in their home or classroom was too great to allow them to dwell on such things. They were a wreck at first, Kyou stopped talking to everybody and started to loose his temper more frequently, and Yuki began to shut himself off from others again and started spending all his free time locked in his room basking in his sorrow. '_But things got better on that one day_' Kyou remembered with a sigh as he sat down on the pink bed. The day they got their first letter from their beloved Tohru.

**_/FLASHBACK/_** Tohru_ had been gone for about 5 months already and the house reeked of depression and sadness as Shigure Sohma rushed into the house after receiving the daily mail. "Yuki-kun! Kyou-kun! Come down here I have exciting news!" the dog yelled happily as he skipped into the living room, after a while Yuki came downstairs with a bored emotionless face and his hair disheveled "what is it now…I was sleep" he sighed as he walked over to the man expectantly. "Not yet we need Kyou first" Shigure wagged his finger disapprovingly at the youth who merely rolled his eyes and turned to shout "HURRY UP YOU STUPID CAT SO WE CAN GET THIS OVER WITH!" _

"_What the hell did you call me sissy boy?" Kyou said as he came bounding down the steps towards Yuki and Shigure with his fists clenched. "Good now that you're here…we got a letter today!" Shigure chirped cheerfully, both boys looked at him with murderous glares "that's what you were all excited about…who gives a damn…it's a stupid letter for god's sake!" Kyou shouted at the dog in frustration. Shigure smiled a sneaky, playful smile "but you never let me finish…we got a letter…from Tohru" he said with a wide grin as he saw both the boy's eyes light up, "what does it say?" Yuki asked him impatiently. Shigure just smirked and threw them the torn open envelope, "read it yourself…I'm bored now," he yawned as he scampered off to his study. **/END FLASHBACK/**_

"That was one of the best days of my life" Kyou whispered to himself as he remembered the letter to himself, it was the first of many letters after that. After that letter, telling them all how much she missed them and that she was fine she sent more letters, one every month along with small gifts for everyone (this is Tohru now people…you know she got one for EVERYBODY) on holidays. Yuki, Kyou, Haru, Momiji, Kisa, Kagura, and even Hiro (well he was forced to come) would all gather at Shigure's house the first day of every month when they knew she'd send a letter. They all missed her and wanted to write back but oddly she never left a return address, '_wait how could the letters be mailed if they had no return address'_ Kyou thought suddenly. "We're home!" came a loud overly cheerful and annoying voice kyou had heard so many times, he suddenly realized where he was and quickly left the room shutting the door behind him.

He glanced at his wrist watch as he walked down the stairs, '_damn…5:30 already…I dint know it was this late…maybe later I'll go to the dojo and clean up a bit for tomorrow's class' _he thought with a happy sigh. Kyou loved his dojo; he had taken over the dojo after Kazuma moved to America a few years ago to be with his new wife Saki Hanajima. Kyou's dojo was very successful and he loved teaching the kids to fight, luckily it was close by near Shigure's house where Kyou has been staying the last few months while the repair men work on building the house that Kyou wants attached to the dojo so he could live and work in the same place. Although he never was a big fan of Shigure he didn't mind the company and was grateful that he gave him his old room back to use until the building is done.

"So how was the party?" Kyou asked dryly as he entered the room of people dressed in black, "Kyou-kun that was so not funny" Shigure sighed as he loosened the tie around his neck. "Have some respect for the dead you stupid cat?" Yuki said as he sat down on the couch next to Kagura and Haru. It's almost funny how none of them seemed to have changed much in the last 13 years except that Momiji, Yuki, Kyou, and Hiro had gotten considerably taller and their facial features matured a bit. Hiro and Momiji especially had grown taller and turned out to be handsome strong looking young men, Momiji even started wearing men's clothing and had calmed down quite a bit from the hyperactive teen he used to be. "Why the hell should I care it's not like I even liked Akito when he was alive…why should I give a damn now that he's dead?" Kyou snapped back. Yuki just rolled his eyes and clenched his teeth in silent annoyance at the cat, "its ok Yun-Chan calm down" Kagura cooed as she held Yuki's hand firmly and kissed his cheek. Kagura and Yuki had been married for about 5 years now, they started going out a few weeks before Tohru left them, they'd been drawn to each other after Yuki realized that Tohru loved Kyou more and after he talked Kagura into letting kyou go to be with Tohru. It had been a big sacrifice to them both, letting go of the ones they loved the most in order for their loves to be happy…although Tohru had left before her and Kyou could ever really get together.

"I'm hungry… does anyone have any candy?" Momiji asked with a large smile on his face as he rubbed his growling belly, "aren't you a bit old for candy" Hiro asked mockingly. Momiji began to pout and they all sweat dropped, "well that didn't take nearly as long as I thought…maybe I should call into the office and tell them that I'll come in tomorrow instead of taking the day off" Yuki said aloud to himself as he eyed his watch idly. "No…stay home with me…you promised we could go out to lunch tomorrow" Kagura pouted as she snuggled up to Yuki's shoulder, "Kagura-kun…don't you still have to file those records for me at the estate tomorrow?" Hatori asked as he suddenly appeared from the kitchen holding a mug of steaming tea. Kagura sweat dropped and fell off the couch "urg! I forgot…damned records!" she cursed as she tried to get up from her sprawled out position on the floor, Yuki began to laugh, "Are you ok honey? That looked like it hurt" Yuki asked through muffled laughs as he helped her up. "She's fine the only thing hurt is her pride" Haru said with a stone faced expression as he fiddled with one of his many chains around his neck. "Ow!" Haru hissed as Kagura bonked him over the head with her purse, "what was that for?" he whined angrily teetering on black. "That's for being an idiot" she stuck her tongue out at him and walked over to Kisa who had been quiet this whole time Kisa looking out the window at the rain falling had grown taller as well and had turned out to be a very lovely young woman although she still kept her hair the same length.

"What's wrong Kisa-Chan?" Kagura asked the girl with worry in her voice, Kisa seemed started as she was broken out of her trance like state by the older woman's voice "oh…it's just…with Akito's funeral and all…it makes me think of her…" Kisa said as her voice began to tremble. Suddenly Kagura grabbed the girl into a strong embrace as she too began to cry, "I know…I know…we all miss Tohru too," she said to the girl through sniffles. The whole room grew silent at the mention of Tohru's name, Yuki looked away from the girls and closed his eyes trying to force back the oncoming memories and the tears. The other's reactions were basically the same, even Hiro and Hatori had to admit that they missed her as well…that they loved her as much as everyone else did. Just as the silent morning began to fall onto the room there was a knock at the door that seemed to jolt everyone out of their memories. "I'll get it!" Shigure sang, quickly changing moods as he bounced off to the door even in his advancing age (ok he's not that old only 40) he was still as lively as ever.

"Hello!" Shigure said brightly as he opened the door, but as soon as he looked down at the sight before him his smile faded. In front of his door lay small body wrapped in a soaking wet brown hooded poncho, he panicked and called for someone to come quick when he noticed that the body wasn't moving. After a few seconds Hatori and Momiji came out to help Shigure carry the body inside of the house and lay it on the couch. "Who is that?" Hiro asked as they dumped the body onto the couch and sent Kagura to go get a blanket and for Kyou to go make some tea, "how should I know…I opened the door and saw this…this person lying on the front porch" Shigure shrugged defensively. Kagura came back to the living room with the blanket as the others gathered around the small unidentified form on the couch "Haru…pull off the wet clothes would you?" Hatori asked as he began to search his bag for some medical supplies (Hatori always has that damn bag…he's a doctor for cheese's sake). Haru looked at the older man oddly "why me?" he asked Hatori just looked at him with his intense green eyes "because I said so" he replied monotone. Haru shrugged and started to pull the poncho over the person's head when suddenly the body jolted awake and kneed Haru right in the groin. "DAMN!" Haru hissed in a strained soprano as he hunched over and fell to his knees.

All the guys in the room mentally winced as they felt the pain of their fellow man, "Back the hell off pervert!" came a semi-raspy female voice from the couch. Everyone turned his or her attention back to the large aqua blue eyes that peered out from the hood of the poncho, "Who the hell are you?" Haru asked, as he finally was able to stand. "Do I know you?" the girl asked, as she looked Haru strangely, "I don't believe you do…but may I ask your name?" a handsome man with purple eyes and dark grey hair asked her, '_he looks familiar too…maybe I did find the right place! I hope so…dear god I hope so'_ she thought biting her lip hopefully. Suddenly she realized they were all looking at her, "oh…ahh! I'm so sorry…um…I'm sorry…my name is Kyoko it's nice to meet you" she babbled blushing and starting to spaz. The adults around her couldn't help but smile at the girl's antics, they couldn't quite put their finger on it but her actions seemed somehow familiar.

"Kyoko…that name sounds so familiar…" Shigure pondered but everyone just ignored him, "it seems late for a young girl like you to be wondering around in the rain like that…what were you doing out there? Where are your parents?" Hatori asked the girl in a very serious manner. The others all waited for her answer because they were curious too, "yeah…why are you here?" Hiro asked in that bratty smart-ass way he always speaks. "Hiro don't be rude" Kagura hissed at the light brown haired boy, "shut up boar!" he hissed back, "don't speak to her that way you little punk" Yuki snapped. Before long everyone was yelling and shouting and it was giving Kyoko a headache.

"Damn it can't there ever be any peace and quiet in here" Kyou mumbled to himself as he took the kettle off the stove, he could hear the yelling all the way in the kitchen and it was pissing him off. '_I'd better go in there and stop them all before my head caves in_' Kyou thought as he walked out of the kitchen and stepped into the living room where all the noise was generating from. '_I can't take this anymore_' Kyou thought to himself as he walked to the side of the couch, '_this is getting out of hand'_ Kyoko thought "SHUT THE HELL UP!" Kyou and Kyoko yelled at the same time. Everyone in the room turned to the couch where Kyoko was sitting and kyou was standing right beside the couch, they looked at each other then at the other adults in the room. "What the hell is that?" Kyou snorted as he gestured to Kyoko, "I'm not a what stupid I'm a girl and my name is Kyoko" the blue eyed girl hissed at the cat. Kyou would have said something back to the young girl but he found himself lost in the young girl's majestic blue eyes, '_her eyes…there's something about them…so familiar…so beautiful…almost like.'_ before kyou could finish his thought he snapped himself back to reality.

"Why is she here? Where are her parents?" Kyou asked the others who all shrugged and looked at the girl who was shivering in her wet poncho, "oh yeah I never did tell you why I was here" Kyoko smiled sheepishly and blushed. "Well…first of all I'm not a little girl I'm 12 and a half I can take care of myself" she said with a look of determination, "and I was out there because I was looking for the Sohma household…it's getting late so if you could…would you give me some directions…I want to reach them before it gets too late" she finished. All the Sohmas looked at each other then at the girl cautiously, "and why is it that you seek the Sohma family Kyoko-Chan" Shigure asked the young girl sweetly. Kyoko looked a little panicked and darted her eyes nervously around the room "um…it's rather private…personal business…sorry" she explained with a smile, "that's ok we understand" Kagura said. " So could you direct me to the home of Shigure?" she asked curiously, Hatori began to grow suspicious of the girls 'knowledge' and interest in the Sohmas "how do you know the Sohma family anyway" he asked the girl.

TBC

A/n: I hope you liked it…please review but be nice and don't send flames!!! Sorry for killing off Tohru…I like her alright but it was necessary for the plot…you'll see…and check out my other stories that I'll update this weekend "My Cousin Toji". Luv ya!


	2. Secrets and a fathers love found

Disclaimer: I don't own fruits basket

Ch.2 : Secrets taken to the grave 

"Well I personally don't know the Sohmas but my mother did" Kyoko said with a smile yet her eyes were filled with pain and sadness, the group looked at her a bit confused…most of the people they knew were their age and too young to have a child of her age. "What was your mother's name…where does she live" Haru asked the girl as she continued to stare off into space with the sadness but when she heard his voice she focused her attention back on the two tone haired boy. "Oh… well my mom died…a few years ago…her name was Tohru Honda…did you know her?" Kyoko asked hopefully, suddenly everyone in the room's eyes became wide and their mouths gaped open.

Kyou began to breath heavily and turned to face the girl on the couch "what are you talking about kid? Is that some sort of sick joke or something…because it's not funny?" he yelled at her. "I'm not joking…why would I lie about something like that" Kyoko snapped defensively as she stood up and stepped up to Kyou, her head only coming to his mid torso "if you've got a problem we can solve it mister…right here right now" Kyoko gave kyou her best death glare. Suddenly the girl began to shiver and sneeze causing Kagura to step up and grab the girl's shoulders sitting her down again on the couch. "Sit down sweetie you're going to catch a cold unless you take off those wet things" Kagura told the girl sternly as she began to pull the girl's poncho off of her slim frame. Underneath the poncho she wore a pair of stonewashed jeans and a black T-shirt, but perhaps the most shocking was her waist length bright orange hair that was pulled up into a ponytail. "That looks familiar" Yuki, Haru, and Momiji mumbled under their breath, "but how is it that you are related to Tohru Honda really? I mean you're much to old to be her daughter and besides dear Tohru wasn't even married" Shigure asked the young redhead with one hand on his hip.

Kyoko turned a bright shade of red as her face heated in anger "she is my MOTHER ok…and no she wasn't married when she had me got a problem with that old man" Kyoko hissed with her fists clinched. "I still don't understand…how is this possible?" Hiro asked skeptically, "now that you know who I am…um if I may ask what are all of your names?" Kyoko asked the group. "Sure but...who do you live with?" Kyou asked

"Well she's my mom's friend who we lived with…well I live with her now she watches over me because mom is gone…my aunt Arisa Uotani" Kyoko chirped matter-of-factly.

"That damned Yankee…she was staying with her the whole time and she never told us…damn her" Kyou hissed as he pounded his fist into the sofa arm. "So Uotani-san adopted you after Honda-san…I mean your mother's death" Yuki stated rather than asked, as if he were trying to explain it to himself out loud, "no…auntie Arisa can't adopt me" Kyoko said softly. "Why not?" Hatori asked finally joining the conversation again, "Well she can't unless she has permission from my father" Kyoko said with a shrug. '_FATHER'_ everyone thought at the same time, they had all been wondering if in fact this girl was Tohru's child, who was the father. They all knew that with the girl's age and all Tohru couldn't have been more than 16 at the time of Kyoko's birth, all the guys knew was that if they ever found the creep that put Tohru in that situation they'd all take turns slowly and painfully killing him. "So that's why she ran away…I've wondered for years why she just picked up and left" Kagura said suddenly, "but she said her grandpa was sick" Momiji reminded the older woman. "I always knew that story was a load of bull…but now I get it she was young and pregnant and afraid…she probably didn't want to burden us with her condition" Kagura said as she started to tears up, Yuki grabbed her hand and squeezed it tightly trying to comfort her.

"KYOKO-CHAN!" came a loud raspy alto voice from the door way, Kyoko turned white as a sheet "damn it she found me" Kyoko cursed as she ran behind Hiro and tried to hide. "Where the hell are you?" came the voice of Arisa Uotani as she entered the Sohma living room drenched in rain, she wore a grey pants suit and a pair of black kitten heel pumps with her blonde hair tied back into a ponytail. Arisa stopped as she entered the room full of familiar faces from high school, they stared at her again "damn…I knew this house looked familiar…um hey" she said as she scratched the back of her head. "Well hello there…Arisa-kun I believe?" Shigure said as he bowed to the girl, Arisa bowed as well "nice to see you too Shigure-san…hey long time no see prince, Carrot-top…and people" she said as she bowed again. They all muttered various greetings, "I hate to bother you but have you seen a smart mouthed, shrimpy little, air headed brat around here?" she asked with a hand on her hip. Kyoko jumped out from behind Hiro with her fists clenched "why don't you say that to my face Blondie!" she snorted. "Ha found you" Arisa said smugly "damn…I always give myself away" Kyoko sulked, "you've got a very foul mouth for a little girl" Haru observed briefly. "Who the hell are you to tell me what I can say…douche bag!" Kyoko snapped at the man, "Kyoko you apologize and stop cursing" Arisa said coldly as she glared at the young girl.

"Why should I, I don't give a damn about what you think auntie…and I'll say whatever I damn well please" Kyoko taunted her guardian as Arisa began to get seriously pissed "Kyoko stop being such a smart-ass…cursing isn't polite!" Arisa hissed, "Well you're setting a fine example" Hiro smirked at Arisa. "Stay out of this!" both hot headed girls shouted at Hiro, "you should respect your elders now apologize Kyoko" Arisa commanded. "No I wont damn it" Kyoko said sweetly as she crossed her arms over her chest, "Kyoko!" Arisa reprimanded her. "No damn it" Kyoko sang "KYOKO stop!" Arisa warned her. "Why…what did I do wrong?" Kyoko yelled "Kyoko I mean it" Arisa snarled, "I mean all I did was come over to talk but you just busted in their house like you owned the place" Kyoko continued, "KYOKO AKIRA SOHMA-HONDA!" Arisa yelled. With that Kyoko stopped and shut up immediately, "n-no worries…I was just kidding" Kyoko said nervously as she walked over to Arisa with her head hung low. Arisa grabbed her by her ear and began to head for the door "I'm so sorry about her she can be a real stubborn little brat sometimes well…goodbye" Arisa waved as she dragged Kyoko to the door.

"Wait!" Haru yelled after them and Arisa stopped '_damn…I shouldn't have gotten so mad…I cant believe I let it slip…it wasn't supposed to happen like this…forgive me Tohru-Chan'_. "Yeah?" Arisa asked as she dragged Kyoko back to the living room where Kyou was sitting on the arm of a recliner and Yuki, Momiji and Shigure sat on the couch with Kisa and the rest standing around the sofa. "What did you call her just now?" Haru asked Arisa, he had heard something very familiar in her name and wanted to test his suspicions. "Her name" Arisa answered back trying to dodge the direct question, Haru and the others obviously weren't amused "I think he means by what name did you call her" Shigure offered trying to be helpful. Kyoko was a little lost in the whole 'name' run around "you want to know my name? I just told it to you" Kyoko asked confusedly. "Just forget about it Kyoko-Chan" Arisa shushed her but Hatori stepped in "Kyoko-kun what is your full name?" Hatori asked getting straight to the point. Kyoko grimaced "oh man, do I have to…it's so long and stupid" Kyoko whined but Hatori's no nonsense glare told her that he meant business. "You don't have to tell them sweetie" Arisa assured her but Kyoko just sighed "it's no big deal…my name is Kyoko Akira Sohma-Honda…phew…all in one breath too" Kyoko breathed as she finished her sentence.

Everyone in the room was silent as they all stared ay Kyoko and Arisa, " S-Sohma-Honda?" Momiji asked carefully, "yup it's hyphenated" Kyoko said proudly. "Why Sohma?" Hiro asked suspiciously "because that was her father's last name ok look this isn't the right time ok we…we really have to go now" Arisa sighed as she tried to turn for the door but Kyoko stopped her. "Auntie Arisa we cant go…I came out here to find the Sohmas and I'm not leaving until I do…I know mom would have wanted me to" she said sadly, Arisa couldn't resist her sad little face. "Kyoko-Chan…is that why you wanted to find the Sohmas…because you think they are your family…so you could maybe find your father?" Yuki asked the young girl as he walked over and placed a hand on her soft orange hair. "Yes, I know the Sohmas are my family…I know who my father is…and I want to meet him" Kyoko confessed as she started to cry, "Oh please sir do you know where I can find them…please?" Kyoko pleaded with him as she tugged on his suit jacket. It was Arisa's turn to confess as she placed a hand on the child's shoulder "Kyoko-Chan…these people…they are the Sohmas" she said with a sad smile. Kyoko's eyes widened as tears filled her eyes then she glared at the Sohmas "you mean I've been pouring my guts out to you guys and asking you to help me find the Sohmas when all along you guys were the Sohmas…that sucks balls!" Kyoko shouted.

"Kyoko!" Arisa warned and she shut up right away, "ok so who are you?" Kyoko asked Yuki he looked down at the child and bowed to her "my name is Yuki Sohma" he said. Kyoko's eyes lit up as she looked at the man whom she had read about in her mother's diaries…one of her best friends "Oh wow…I've read so much about you in mom's diaries and you're the rat in the zodiac right?" Kyoko asked happily. The Sohmas all went rigid at the word 'zodiac', "don't worry I already know" Arisa said which only caused the Sohmas to freak more. "So…can one of you help me find Kyou Sohma?" Kyoko asked hopefully while also changing the subject, they all looked at her again and Kyou perked up at the mention of his name since he had been basically ignoring the majority of the conversation "yeah what do you want" he asked. "You're Kyou Sohma?" Kyoko asked surprised, Kyou sensed the disappointment in her voice and started to get annoyed "Yeah you got a problem with it?" he asked her in a fake sweet voice. Kyoko just shrugged and started to run over to Kyou and tackled him "wait!" everyone in the room yelled. They all closed their eyes and flinched as they waited for the 'poof' that would follow the impact, but it never came Kyou lay on the couch as Kyoko squeezed his torso as tight as her strength would allow. "What the…" Kagura started to say "wait…wasn't he supposed to turn into an animal or something" Arisa asked dryly.

"Get the hell off me!" Kyou gasped for breath as the girl tightened her grip on him, suddenly Kyoko pulled back from Kyou "hey…how come you're not a cat" she asked Kyou. Kyou pushed her off and walked up to Hatori "what is going on…why didn't I transform?" kyou asked the dragon but Hatori simply looked at kyou with a furrowed brow "I don't know" the doctor asked. "What the hell is going on?" Hiro asked as he was starting to get antsy, "I think I need to explain some things" Arisa sighed as she went over and sat on the Sofa next to Haru. The rest of the Sohmas gathered around her and Kyoko ran over and jumped in Haru's lap next to Arisa "this should be interesting" Kyoko said as she sat cross-legged on Haru's lap. "Oh by the way since we're doing the introduction thing…that guy you're sitting on is Haru Sohma" Shigure added for no particular reason, Kyoko turned to face Haru and smiled. "Ok so anyway this whole story is going to take us all back a few years…ok like almost 13" Arisa said as she began the story.

"You see when Tohru left you guys…her grandpa wasn't sick…she had found out a few weeks before that she was…pregnant" Arisa faltered at the last word but they all heard it. "She got scared…she didn't want to give the baby up or have it aborted…but she was only 16 and she didn't know what to do…so she did the only thing she thought she could" Arisa spoke as calmly as possible. "The only people who knew were Hana-Chan and I…she didn't want to tell you guys because she was afraid that you'd be disappointed in her and feel obligated to help her out…she didn't want you all to worry on her account…she was so selfless" Arisa said fighting back a tear. "But Honda-san knew she could come to us for anything…we loved her she was like family to us" Yuki said starting to get a little upset as the truth was being revealed to them all, "I know that and so did she…but stop interrupting or we'll never get this over with" Arisa said gesturing for Yuki to shut it.

"So like I was saying… when she left you guys she moved in with me since I'd moved out of my dad's house a few months before…so that's where she lived until…the accident…and Kyoko and I still live there" Arisa continued. "So where did she go to school once she left our school?" Kyou asked but Arisa didn't look at him she just kept her gaze low, "she…didn't go to another high school… she worked full time and cared for Kyoko-Chan" Arisa shrugged. Shigure felt sad for a moment as if he had somehow failed Tohru as her guardian by not helping her achieve her promise to her mom to finish high school, "I know about mom's promise to grams and I plan to fulfill her dream for her and finish high school!" Kyoko declared. Everyone looked at her and smiled "I'm sure Tohru would be so proud…but you still have a while before high school so don't worry" Haru smiled at the girl as he ruffled her hair. "Actually Kyoko is in 10th grade right now…she was taught at home early on and skipped from the 2nd grade to the 5th grade" Arisa corrected, everyone looked at Kyoko generally impressed. "I'm smart I know this" Kyoko sighed boredly as she picked her nails, "anyway…Tohru was going to tell you all but…then the accident happened and…" Arisa trailed off as she began to sob.

"She was going to tell you guys…I mean she should have…she had no right to keep it from you" Arisa cried and shouted at the same time while Kyoko tried to comfort her. "Don't be mad at her because if she didn't want to tell us she didn't have to it's her business why would we care anyway" Hiro yelled at Arisa as he became upset with all this new wealth of knowledge and felt betrayed… '_why didn't you tell us you stupid girl_…_why did you make us suffer like this…we wanted to help you, you idiot!'_ Hiro screamed at Tohru in his mind. "Kyoko…" Kyou asked as he stood up from where he'd been standing "you're my daughter aren't you?" he asked her with small tears running down his cheek as he thought of Tohru. Everyone looked at Kyou like he was crazy but Kyoko just sprang up from Haru's lap and ran over to hug Kyou again "yes…you are…my d-dad" she sobbed into his shirt as she hugged him tightly. Kyou seemed a little shocked but didn't push her away this time instead he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her back, '_Tohru…I loved you so much…how could you not tell me…about our baby…I always wanted you to be the mother of my child but…even though her being here brings me closer to you now…I still wish we could still be together…the three of us' _he thought as he ruffled her orange hair with his hand.

"'I've lost Tohru twice and I thought I'd never be able to smile again…but now that you're here I have a second chance you're all that's left of her and me…of us and I promise we'll always be together…I promise" Kyou whispered his declaration into Kyoko's ear…a private vow between a father and daughter.

A/N: did you like it? If so review…no flames please! Should I continue or just leave it here…tell me please but be nice!


	3. Moving in and meet my family

I'm back…I'll try to make it less heavy and a little light hearted but not too silly…I mean kyou being a daddy…that's funny…especially since Kyoko is just like him when he was younger…this chapter will have some funny now and then. Thanks for the reviews I love you guys…send more!

Disclaimer: I own not Fruits basket…and I feel never shall

Ch.3: Moving in….and meet my family 

"Tea!" Kisa chimed as she entered the room again carrying some tea on a tray for everyone, some of the Sohmas who weren't already sitting sat around the table. By this time kyou was sitting in one of the recliners with Kyoko sitting once again on Haru's lap, "So…Kyoko-Chan…tell us about yourself?" Shigure asked the young girl, as they all got comfortable. Kyoko looked up from her mug and turned to the older man "hmm…ok well I go to a school a few blocks from here…I attend the 10th grade…and I'm the youngest kid in class" she said with a smile. "It must be tough being only 12 and in a class with a bunch of 15 and 16 year olds, do you like it" Momiji asked as he sipped his tea, "it's ok…the kids like me…I make them laugh or something I don't know" she giggled and shrugged.

"But it's a wonder her grades have kept up…she's almost always out with her band at some rehearsal" Arisa said rolling her eyes at Kyoko who just giggled, "you're in a band?" Yuki asked seemingly interested. Arisa gave Yuki a 'oh great you've done it now' look as Kyoko jumped to her feet with a large smile and a twinkle in her cerulean eyes. "Yes and…I'm the lead female vocalist!" she declared happily, "wow that's amazing… is it just you and you're friends…do they sing too?" Kagura asked the girl excitedly. Arisa got a smug look on her face "yup her and her 2 best friends…" Arisa said. Haru became very interested in hearing about this band "what are their names?" he asked Arisa, "the lead male vocalist in their group is Yahiko…he's a nice kid…and he's Kyoko's boyfriend" Arisa said with a taunting voice at the last part.

Kyou, Hatori, Haru, and Yuki all looked at Arisa with their eyebrows raised in amused interest "Boyfriend?" they all asked, "HE IS NOT!" Kyoko protested as she turned a deeper shade of red. "Whatever…and from what I hear he's quite the little heartbreaker at their school" Arisa said still taunting the girl "just remember…I know where you sleep Auntie Arisa" Kyoko warned as she walked over to Kyou and jumped in his lap. Kyou was taken by surprise at first but smiled and ruffled her hair as she sat back against his chest, '_she's so cute…my little girl…whoa never thought I'd say that…I hope I can handle this'_ he thought with a pang of doubt. "What's wrong?" Kyoko asked seeing his small frown and turning to look at him intently with her eyes full of worry, Kyou just smiled at her '_always worried about others…she's so like Tohru…I can do this…I have to do this…for you…and for me'_ Kyou thought to himself "nothing" he said to the girl.

"Hey Yankee…so what are we going to do now…about Kyoko's living arrangements" Kyou asked the blonde woman, the rest of them turned to hear her answer but she just looked at them sort of confused. "Well I don't know…I mean this is kind of sudden and all…I suppose she'll stay with me…if she wants…and you could visit" Arisa shrugged, Kyou looked serious at the girl for once "look thanks for offering to keep her still but…she's my daughter and I think that maybe she should be with me…so we could like get to know each other" he said. Everyone in the room was silent as they waited to see what was going to happen '_this seems so…sudden…I hope he knows what he's doing'_ Kagura thought as she waited for Arisa to continue "well I surely don't mind…well since Kyou is staying here…I'd be more than glad to have her stay if she would like" Shigure piped up with a wise grin on his face. "Well…it's up to you Kyoko-Chan" Arisa sighed at the girl, Kyoko looked at her father then at the rest of the Sohmas "I think I want to stay… I'd love to finally get to know my family so if its ok Auntie Arisa…I'd like to stay with Sohma-san" Kyoko said with a nervous bow.

Everyone seemed a little surprised at the girls answer but nonetheless they seemed pleased, the idea of having a new kid in the family seemed like a fun idea and they were all anxious to get to know Tohru's daughter. "Ok…so if you want we could bring your stuff over tomorrow after I get off from work,"Arisa said standing up and walking over to Kyoko. "Ok…but I have a better idea…after school Arashi, Yahiko and I can go to the apartment to get my stuff and drop it off here before we go to the recreation center to rehearse" Kyoko suggested. Arisa shrugged and looked over to kyou to get his approval "whatever" he shrugged, Arisa just rolled her eyes "well…thank you for the visit and I'll see you Sohma's later…come on Kyoko-Chan" Arisa bowed and headed for the door. They all nodded in farewell, "well…I'll see you guys tomorrow…my friends are going to crap skittles when I tell them about you guys…well bye" Kyoko said with a bow. The Sohmas all smiled at the girl and bid her a good night, they all found it funny how just like her mother had done 13 years before, Kyoko had somehow warmed their souls and stolen their hearts in that one fateful meeting.

As Kyou and Shigure walked the two ladies to the door to say good night Kyoko pulled Kyou aside "um…I know we just met and all but…would you mind if I called you…dad?" she asked him with hopeful eyes. Kyou was a little taken aback at the question and wasn't quite sure what he should say, but something deep down told him what he knew he wanted to say "sure…I'd like that…I'd like that a lot" Kyou said giving her a cocky but carrying smirk, she smiled then gave him a mirroring smirk. "Oh my…they look like twins don't they…except Kyoko-Chan is much cuter" Shigure said with a grin as he put an arm around the girl's shoulder. Kyou smacked the dog in the head making him fall over "don't make me kill you" he snarled at the older man, Arisa and Kyoko just sweat dropped then bowed and went on their way.

'_Come on you stupid bell ring…now'_ Kyoko thought impatiently as she stared intently at the clock in her English language classroom, "ok kids don't forget read the next chapter." sensei said as the students began to pack up their books. **RING!** "Well see you kids" sensei waved off her students as they raced out of the classroom". "Hey wait up! Kyoko I thought you were going to stay after today!" came a soft low female voice from behind Kyoko; the voice belonged to a girl slightly taller than Kyoko with shaggy ear length pink. She turned around quickly causing her long orange hair to smack the girl in the face. "Oops I'm so sorry Yumi-Chan not today… i need to hurry up and meet my friends at the gates," Kyoko panted as she tried to catch her breath. The other girl nodded and left heading back to the classroom. Kyoko quickly ran through the hallway and out the front doors towards the courtyard where two boys about 15 years old stood leaning on the gate. "Hey guys I'm herrAHHH!" Kyoko shouted at the boys as she ran towards them and tripped over a crack in the cement and landed face first on the ground.

"Wow that was graceful Kyo-Chan" the taller slimmer looking boy with short neatly cut blonde hair and sky blue eyes said to her as he bent down to help her up. "Idiot…watch where you're going or you'll hurt yourself" said a slightly angry sounding boy with short spiked brown hair and dark green eyes, he wasn't as tall as the other boy but his build was a little stronger but still lean. "Oh bite me Arashi-Chan" Kyoko said rolling her eyes to the taller boy as she dusted off her skirt and grabbed her bag, "are you guys ready to get my stuff yet…dad will be expecting me soon" she said smugly. Arashi then hugged the smaller girl tightly and began to cry happy tears, "I can't believe you finally found your family…" Arashi sobbed melodramatically into Kyoko's hair. "We're so happy for you!" he finished, Kyoko smiled back and the other boy came up to the two of them and pulled Arashi off "can we cut the mushy crap already" he said in a deep silky voice. Arashi fell to the ground pouting while the other boy wrapped his arms around Kyoko and pulled her into a slight embrace "we're ready… but are you sure you want to do this so soon…it may be hard for you to adjust…maybe you're rushing this" he said in a sad but caring voice.

Kyoko looked at his worried face and smiled at the boy and hugged him back "I'm fine…I need to do this…I want to do it I'll be fine but thank you for worrying about me Hiko-Chan" she said to the boy softly. He looked at her and blushed slightly with his smile "I know you'll be ok…but I cant help but worry about you…as accident prone as you are it's a wonder if you make it to see 13" he laughed as he ruffled her hair. "Come on lets hurry up before it gets too late ok" Arashi stated firmly as he pulled himself to his feet, and with that the 3 best friends walked to Arisa's apartment to gather Kyoko's things and move her to her knew home…her real home…with her father.

(MEANWHILE) "**SEEEEENNNSEIIII!" **came a loud sob from Shigure's study; it was his editor Mii-Chan she was still being tormented by Shigure even after all those years. "Stupid dog" Yuki mumbled under his breath as he loosened his tie and walked up the steps to the front door, '_why did I come here…I know why but…it still seems so surreal…wonderfully surreal'_ he thought. Yuki was about to knock on the door when it came flying open and Shigure's very pissed and sobbing editor came running out of the house clutching a large brown envelope "how could you trick me…AGAIN!" she wailed as she jumped into her car and drove off in a blur of dust. Yuki shrugged and went in closing the door behind him, as he slipped off his shoes and walked into the kitchen Shigure came in and looked around nervously "is she gone" he asked. Yuki nodded and started to make some tea, "oh…well then what do I owe this pleasure Yuki-kun if I do remember correctly you moved out 10 years ago" Shigure said in that sickeningly cheery voice he loves to use.

Yuki poured his tea into a mug and walked pass the older man into the living room, "you know why I'm here and Hatori will be bringing Kagura over later after work…where's the stupid cat" Yuki said as he say on the couch. Shigure followed him in and turned the T.V on then sat down on the couch with him "he's still at the dojo but he'll be back in an hour or so" Shigure smiled as he leaned back into the couch. Yuki took a sip of his tea and looked at his watch briefly "so…I see that even only after one meaning young Kyoko-Chan has stolen this family's hearts…funny how she has that effect on people" Shigure said with a playful smile reaching his lips. "Just like Honda-san…it's still hard to believe that she…they have a child," Yuki said with a sad smile as he stared down at his mug. Shigure turned and looked at the younger man. "Yes…it's almost like having a piece of her back" Shigure replied thoughtfully as he got up to walk to the kitchen "almost to good to be true" Yuki sighed as he shifted on the couch '_I hope he's really serious about being a father to her…she doesn't deserve to be hurt like that again…neither do any of us' _Yuki thought to himself while sipping his tea.

"Watch it you idiot!" suddenly Yuki was broken out of his meditative state by strange voice shouting outside, "careful up the steps…don't drop the owww!" came a vaguely familiar shriek from outside. "What the…" Yuki mumbled as curiosity got the best of him and he got up and walked to the door "nice going Kyo-Chan" came voice '_Kyo's back…who's with him'_ Yuki wondered as he opened the door. When Yuki opened the door he saw three suitcases on the porch and two teenage boys standing with their backs to the door, in on the steps. "May I help you kids?" Yuki asked in a wary voice as the boys jumped and screamed at his sudden appearance, "are you lost?' he asked them. The kids turned around to face him and moved apart slightly revealing a 3rd member lying at the foot of the stairs with a cardboard box on their head "someone get this thing off me pleased!" came that same vaguely familiar voice from the box. The boys sweat dropped and a thin lanky boy with short blonde hair and purple aviator sunglasses turned to the box headed child "you really are klutz Kyo-Chan" he said in a haughty sounding tenor voice. Suddenly a box flew at the boy's head and a really slightly bruised redhead walked up the steps "you want to say that to my face Arashi?" she said with a sweet smile.

"Kyoko-Chan…" Yuki said as the girl stood over Arashi but upon hearing her name she turned to face Yuki and smiled brightly. "Uncle Yuki!" Kyoko squealed as she wrapped her arms around Yuki, at first he panicked a bit out of fear of transforming but then he calmed down when he realized he was still human and hugged her back tightly '_that's right…we don't transform when she hugs us…I wonder why…she never did say'_ Yuki thought with a smile. The other two boys just stood there and looked on awkwardly "ehem…Kyo-Chan would you like to introduce us to your tall handsome friend" said the kid with the Aviators, Arashi. Kyoko pulled away from Yuki and slapped her head playfully "oh sorry guys…this is Yuki Sohma my…uncle" she said gesturing to Yuki, "and uncle Yuki these are my best friends ever" she said turning to Yuki. "This is Arashi Taka" she said pointing to the tall lanky boy "This is Yahiko Mateki " she said gesturing to a tall lean boy with shaggy hair, green eyes and a bored look about him Yuki bowed to them and they bowed as well.

"Come on in…I'll help with these" Yuki said stepping outside and grabbing two of the suitcases and walking into the house, the kids followed him with the other stuff (another suitcase and a box with some nic nac things). As they walked in the living room Shigure entered from the kitchen with some tea "oh hello Kyoko-Chan and who are your guests?" the dog asked as he noticed the group of new comers. "Oh hi uncle Shigure" Kyoko said as she hugged the kimono clad man "these are my friends Arashi and Yahiko" she said gesturing to each of her friends. Then she turned to her friends "guys this is my uncle Shigure…this is his house…so be nice to him" Kyoko said with a wink. "Nice to meet you Shigure-san…so where should we throw Kyo-Chan's crap…err stuff" Yahiko asked as he moved beside Kyoko and wrapped an arm around her shoulder hanging on her, Shigure and Yuki looked at each other then at the boy "Kyo?" they both asked in unison. "Yeah…that's her nickname" Arashi said as he scurried over to Kyoko and Yahiko "she's our little Kyo-Chan" he sighed as he hugged Kyoko tightly to his chest as Yahiko let her go. Arashi cuddled and squeezed Kyoko mercilessly "cut it out or you'll break her in half" Yumi sighed, "no worries you're alright aren't you Kyo sweetheart" Arashi cooed. "I'm fine who the hell are you!" came a loud angry sounding voice from the doorway.

They all turned around and looked at the orange haired maroon eyed man in front of them, "help!" Kyoko squeaked with what little breath she could while still being crushed into Arashi's body. Kyou stood there shocked at first by the number of strange people in the house but then he looked at the girl who was starting to turn blue then he started to look a little panicky "What the hell are you doing get off you're choking her" he told the boy sternly. Arashi looked at Kyou and smiled "oh…sorry but she's so soft and huggable" Arashi sighed as he dropped the girl from his arms and she fell on her butt. "Wow this is the 3rd time you fell over today…you're butt must hurt" Yahiko said with a small snicker. Kyoko glared at her friends "well if you're so worried about my butt why don't you come over here and kiss it" she snarled back at Yahiko as she stood up and brushed her uniform off. Kyo, Shigure, and Yuki all tried to hold back their laughter, "Kyo you better watch your mouth" Yahiko warned her with a pissed yet playful look in his eyes.

When Kyou heard this he stopped stifling his laughter and turned to face the broody teen with an arched eyebrow " who are you people anyway?" Kyou asked the boy as he stepped towards Kyoko. Yahiko decided he didn't like this man's tone or the fact that he was getting so close to Kyoko so he stepped a little closer to Kyou and cocked his head to the side "well who the hell are **you**?" the boy asked mockingly. Kyou was seriously trying to refrain from bashing the young boy's head in when Kyoko turned and stood between them "um…yeah I forgot to introduce you to my friends didn't I" she smiled nervously at Kyou as she tried to ease the tension. Kyou seemed to soften as he looked at the worried smile on the girl's face '_how is it she just makes my anger fly away'_, Kyoko began to point out to the other teens as she introduced them "well um this is… Arashi, and…well you've sort of met Yahiko," she laughed nervously as the others sweat dropped. Arashi bowed and Yahiko just glared at Kyou as he hung his arms on Kyoko's shoulders, leaning on her back and crossing his arms over her torso protectively "'sup…and who are you" he asked as he rested his chin on Kyoko's head. Kyou watched angrily as the boy wrapped himself around Kyoko, letting his protective instincts take over '_what the hell does this punk think he's doing…why wont he get off her'_ Kyou thought as he grew more and more pissed. Kyoko suddenly remembered she hadn't introduced her friends to her big surprise "Oh…guys I almost forgot to introduce you to my surprise…this is Kyou Sohma…my dad" she said brightly. Kyou smiled slightly as she said this '_still sounds so weird to here someone call me that…but…I think I could get used to it'_ he thought. Yahiko blushed slightly and mumbled something like "oops" as he stepped back from Kyoko releasing his hold on her. Arashi simply rolled his eyes into the back of his head and "fainted", falling backwards into Yuki who was taken off guard and fell backwards. Shigure started to giggle as Yuki lay on the floor pinned by the younger boys body, Kyoko panicked and rushed over to them "oh are you ok Arashi-Chan…are you ok uncle Yuki!" she began to freak out with worry as Yuki groaned.

'_Wow…she definitely gets that from her mother' _Yuki thought as he tried to sit up with the young boy still on his chest "I'm fine Kyoko-Chan" Yuki smiled at the frantic girl. Arashi still had his eyes closed as he smiled slightly making Yahiko lose his patience for him "could you please stop molesting Sohma-san?" he sighed as she stood over them. "Nope" Arashi smiled with his eyes still closed which really ticked Yahiko off and he kicked the thin boy in the side making him roll over off of Yuki. The others flinched as the boy was struck "ow! Bitch!" Arashi squealed angrily as he rolled onto his feet and stood up clutching his side. Kyoko chuckled "watch your mouth you damned kid" Kyou snapped at the kid for his rude comment. Arashi just pouted "sheesh… sorry Sohma-san" Arashi said sarcastically, just then Yahiko looked as his watch "shit!" he swore as he hit his palm to his head. "It's 4:30…we were supposed to be at the center to rehearse a half hour ago…we only booked the space for an hour and a half…we're wasting valuable playing time," Yahiko said as he began to get pissed.

"Are you trying to say meeting my dad is a waste of time" Kyoko hissed as she glared up at Yahiko, he sweat dropped and smiled at her "of course not…but we need the practice…we perform in only a few days" he said calmly to her. Yahiko looked up thoughtfully and sighed "…and it would take us at least 40 minutes to get our equipment and then get over to the rec center…so I suppose we should just skip it today" he sighed. Arashi looked at the downtrodden teens and tried to make light of the situation "well…we can still rehearse tomorrow after school…and then Friday as well…but we know the songs and stuff by heart…we'll be fine" he said cheerfully. Kyoko realized what he was doing and smiled appreciatively at him. Yuki, Kyou, and Shigure began to feel a bit uncomfortable as the teens went about with their little group hug moment (not literally) then Shigure had a brilliant idea. "Well…since you're already here why don't you kids stay here for dinner…and you can help Kyoko-Chan settle in," Shigure suggested to the kids as they all sulked about the room.

Yuki and Kyou looked at Shigure like he'd lost his mind while the three teens looked at Shigure with consideration, "really…that'd be ok uncle Shi-Chan?" Kyoko asked hopefully. Shigure looked at the girl and smiled wider "of course!" he exclaimed, "thank you very much Sohma-san" the two other teens said in unison "oh please thank nothing of it…and please call me Shigure…Sohma-san makes me feel old" Shigure laughed. "You are old idiot" Kyou said under his breath, Shigure's super keen hearing picked up the remark and pouted "that's so kind of you to let them stay for dinner…please as a thanks let me make dinner" Kyoko asked graciously. The Sohma men were impressed with her kindness and Shigure nodded an "ok", Arashi smiled at Kyoko as he went up behind her and hugged her "you're so sweet…if you'd like I'll help you" he added sweetly. Kyoko and Yahiko exchanged looks of worry "please don't…I respect the Sohmas too much to have you poison them" Kyoko said sweetly as Arashi released her and went into the corner to pout. Kyoko shrugged and wandered off to the kitchen as the Sohma men sat down in various places "well since we're here I'll work on the lyrics…and Arashi can go do something somewhere" Yahiko said as she was pulling a spiral notebook out of his bag he'd been carrying.

Yahiko glared Arashi who was still pouting, "well isn't there something you could do" Yahiko asked rather pissily to the pouting boy. Arashi stood up and squealed in delight as he clapped his hands together, which startled everyone, "um…could you not do that…it's a bit creepy?" Kyou asked as he looked at the tall lanky boy. "I know…I'll work on the costumes for the girls!" he cheered happily, Yahiko stopped dead in his tracks and turned to face the other teen with a look of mixed rage and horror. "You haven't finished them YET!" he yelled at him but Arashi merely shrugged innocently and smiles "well…almost…I just need to buy the fabrics and sew it together…that's all" Arashi giggled. Yahiko pounced on the boy and began to strangle him "that'll take weeks to finish you ass…we only have 2 days!" Yahiko yelled at the boy he was strangling. It was just then that Shigure got a brilliant idea (well at least he thought it was) "you know…I think I know someone who might be able to help you…if you boys are interested" Shigure said with a sly smirk. Yuki and Kyou exchanged looks _'I hope he's not thinking of who I think he is'_ they both thought as they watched the dog's smirk, "of course we're interested we are desperate…please if you know someone who can help…we need it" Yahiko said panicky as he continued strangling the life out of Arashi.

Shigure nodded and began to walk to his study "how lovely…I'm sure Aya will be beside himself with anticipation" Shigure mused out loud. As soon as Yuki and Kyou heard the name they both paled considerably and turned to chase after Shigure "NO NOT HIM!!" they both shouted.

T.B.C

A/n: I hope you liked this chapter…I tried to add a little funny-ness to this one…but this wont be a straight up silly story…although I'll try to keep it from getting extremely serious and angsty…there will be more fun in store for our heroes. So please send me reviews…tell me what you think…but please be nice and…NO FLAMES…PLEASE! Well the next Chapter we meet our old friend Ayame…so some zany-ness is in store of course. Luv ya…the chizz


	4. The Fabu Ayame and Dinner

A/n: I'm back with more family bonds…thanks for waiting patiently…beware of cursing…and Ayame-ness as well as Arashi-ness (you shall soon see).

**Disclaimer**:  I don't own fruits basket or any of the characters…I only own Yahiko, Kyoko Sohma, and Arashi.

Ch.4: The fabu Ayame…and Dinner!

Kyoko heard the yelling from the kitchen and stuck her head back in the living room to make sure everyone was ok, "what's going on?" she asked as she entered the room. When she walked in and was nearly run over by Yuki and Kyou as they ran to Shigure's study and began pounding on the door of his study. "Ok…I'm not even going to ask," she mumbled to herself then she noticed Yahiko was still choking Arashi. "Yahiko get off you're hurting him!" she panicked as she rushed over to the two boys, Yahiko got off of Arashi and dusted off his clothes "sorry…but he just made me so pissed" the boy sighed. "Open the door you damned mutt!" Kyou yelled as he and Yuki tried to break down the door to his study "call him and I'm going to kill you!" Yuki yelled as he pounded on the door fruitlessly.

The 3 teens listened to the struggle down the hall and sweat dropped "Kyoko-Chan…I'm not sure I'm comfortable with you in this new environment" Yahiko said with a worried look towards the hall. Kyoko smiled sheepishly and patted Yahiko's shoulder "I'll be fine…well I'm going to finish dinner" she said as she turned back to the kitchen. After a while Yuki and Kyou gave up and returned defeated to the living room "well I guess I'll be going then" Yuki said as he started to head for the door. Kyou realized he was leaving and grabbed Yuki's shirt in the back and pulled him back "oh no you damn rat you aren't leaving me alone here with you're crazy ass brother" he hissed. Yuki simply punched Kyou as he turned around, forcing the redhead to let go of his shirt "yes I am…bye" he said as he headed for the door again. Just as Yuki opened the door…"Little brother!" came a loud haughty voice, Yuki cringed at the familiar voice and closed the door again.

"How…how did he get here so fast" Yuki asked angrily as Shigure reentered the room "oh I see my dear Aaya is here" Shigure smirked as he noticed Yuki trying to barricade the door with his body. Kyou glared at the dog and Shigure smiled at him innocently "you never answered that damn rat's question" Kyou pointed out. Just then Yuki slipped on the rug and fell away from the door allowing Ayame to burst through the doors, "well when Gure-san called me on my cell I was already very close by so I just decided to pop in" Ayame said triumphantly as he entered the house and kicked his shoes off. Yuki quickly got up and tried to get as far away from his brother as possible, "Yuki dear!" Ayame cried out as he grabbed his brother in a fierce bear hug. "Get off of me!" Yuki grunted as he pushed Ayame away and straightened his shirt, Ayame was about to attack again when he noticed the two very confused teenage boys now sitting on the couch. Ayame examined the boys and then turned to Shigure "so…are these the young friends you told me about" Ayame said as he brushed a long strand of silver hair from out of his face. Yahiko and Arashi exchanged confused slightly fearful looks before turning back to the Sohmas and this new person "um…hi" they both said.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Kyoko yelled as she stomped into the room holding a large wooden spoon, everyone stopped and looked at her as she walked in further. "What?" she asked feeling self-conscious with all those eyes on her, she walked over to the couch where her friends were and leaned her hand on Yahiko's shoulder. "Nothing Kyoko-Chan…we just have a…um visitor" Shigure said with an innocent grin Ayame however was very interested to see who this new young person was, "hello and who might you be?" he asked the girl. Kyoko looked at the strangely flamboyant man and smiled unsurely then bowed "oh…I'm Kyoko…erm…who are you" she asked nervously. Yuki sighed in annoyance as he looked at his brother then turned back to the young girl "this is Ayame Sohma" he said gesturing to the long haired man. Kyoko smiled brightly "nice to meet you…you must be uncle Yuki's brother…you look so much alike" she said happily, Yuki sweat dropped while Ayame cocked his head to the side and looked at the girl oddly.

"You look very familiar…you remind me of someone but I cant think who…" Ayame said thoughtfully while everyone ignored him, "Oh my gosh…are you **the** Ayame Sohma…the one who owns that store?" Arashi asked suddenly breaking his silence. Ayame looked at the thin feminine looking boy and nodded "wow…I can't believe I'm actually meeting you…you are like my idol" Arashi squealed. Kyou and Yuki both sweat dropped as Ayame held his hands over his heart and began to tear up "well…I'm very honored" the snake said dreamily, "so…you're the guy Shigure-san said would help us with the costumes?" Yahiko asked ignoring his friends fawning. "Yes I am" Ayame said with an arrogant smile "wait…what happened to the costumes" Kyoko asked turning to Arashi, "well I sort of haven't started them yet" Arashi shrugged with a sheepish grin. Kyoko's cerulean eyes grew wide with rage "YOU HAVENT FINISHED…YOU IDIOT!" she yelled as she lunged at the boy with the wooden spoon, luckily for Arashi Yahiko grabbed Kyoko by the waist and pulled her to his lap restraining her. "Let me go Hiko-Chan!" Kyoko pleaded as she struggled to get at Arashi, "no…I don't think it'd be good for the band if you killed our keyboardist" Yahiko said sternly as he held the girl down.

"If you don't let me go I'll…um…" Kyoko tried to come up with a good threat but it didn't work, "screw it…DADDY!" she whined pitifully, this brought the others out of their stupors and Kyou noticed the girl struggling. "Let her go already!" Kyou grunted in annoyance at the boy and Yahiko sighed and pushed her off his lap onto the floor, "ow" Kyoko pouted as she rubbed her backside painfully. Finally Kyoko stood up and smoothed out her uniform "my butt hurts…I think I broke it" she said with a nervous giggle as she started to waddle back to the kitchen, "please you don't have a butt to break" Arashi said snippily as she left the room. "BITE ME" Kyoko sang sweetly from the kitchen and Arashi rolled his eyes, "don't worry about him Kyo-Chan I think you have a very nice butt" Yahiko called from the living room. His comment made Shigure and Ayame smirk and Yuki and Kyou glared at the kid '_what the hell does that little perv thinks he's doing'_. "Wait…so who was that cute feisty young girl anyway…I rather liked her" Ayame said with a calculating look in his eyes that made Kyou get more pissed "she's my daughter you perverted snake!" Kyou hissed as he stalked up the stairs.

Ayame looked rather dumbfounded when Kyou said this "don't worry Aaya sweetie I'll explain" Shigure said as he gently walked the other man to his study leaving Yuki alone with the two boys. Yuki felt a bit uncomfortable and didn't really have much to say, "So…um…how long have you guys known Kyoko-Chan" Yuki asked trying to break the awkward silence. Arashi perked up again and turned to the violet eyed man "well…I've known Kyo-Chan since she was like 5…that's when my family moved into her apartment complex…we've been best friends ever since" he said cheerfully. Yuki smiled at the boy as he continued to talk "and we both met Yahiko about 2 years ago…at school…and then not to long after started our band…now we're thick as thieves" Arashi said as he grabbed Yahiko and began to hug (strangle) him tightly. Yahiko started to turn blue so Arashi let go and gave him an innocent smile "so…what's the name of your band" Yuki asked politely, Yahiko decided to speak up this time while he rubbed his sore neck "we're called Celestial Orgy" Yahiko said proudly. Yuki almost choked on his tongue when the boy said this "um…that's a very…interesting name" he finally managed to say, "Yeah…Arashi made it up," Yahiko said rolling his eyes at the taller boy.

"So you people are like seriously Kyoko's family" Yahiko asked with a cold undertone Yuki making the older man stiffen slightly, "yes…it would seem so…there is no doubt she's Tohru's child…and Kyou's as well" Yuki said the last part with a small smirk '_she definitely must be with a mouth like that and a temper to match'_ he thought. Yahiko didn't seem quite satisfied with the answer "look…Yuki-san…you all seem like ok people I guess…a little weird but…nice…I'm just not sure if she should be living here now" Yahiko said firmly making Yuki's expression turn serious. "It was her own decision to stay…and even from our short time knowing her…we all care for her and so does Kyo" Yuki said returning the boy's tone. "Maybe so…but this is really sudden and I just don't want her to be hurt again" Yahiko said solemnly, "neither of us do" Arashi piped up for once seeming serious. "After Tohru-san died…all she ever wanted to do was find her father…her family…and be loved again…I mean we both love her and so do Arisa-nee and Saki-nee…but we only want what's best for her" Arashi finished. Yuki just stared at the two boys '_they look so pained and distraught…they must really care a lot for her…funny…just like we used to be with Tohru…they seem so protective of her'_ Yuki thought with a sad smile "don't worry we will take care of her…and we'd never hurt her…you can trust me…she is after all family…how could we not care for her" Yuki said warmly but yet still serious and he truly meant it. Arashi and Yahiko's faces lightened a bit "good" Yahiko simply said.

"Hello anyone home…the door was open" came a soft female voice from the door, Yuki turned around to see Kagura walk in followed by a tired looking Hatori. "Hello Hatori…hello Kagura" Yuki said as they both entered the living room and nodded to him. It was then that Hatori noticed the two boys sitting in the living room, "damn…let me guess you must be more relatives…I cant believe it their whole family is cute…must be where Kyoko-Chan gets it" Arashi said as he nudged Yahiko's side with his elbow. "Who are you two?" Hatori asked suspiciously Yuki decided it was time he stepped in to clarify "this is Arashi-san and Yahiko-san…friends of Kyoko-Chan" Yuki said to the doctor. Kagura smiled brightly and went over to the boys and bowed politely "oh so nice to meet you…I'm Kagura Sohma…Yuki's wife" she said sweetly and Arashi and Yahiko smiled and exchanged pleasantries with her. "Why are they here?" Hatori asked Yuki quietly so that only he could hear him "they helped Kyoko-Chan bring her things over…then Shigure invited them to stay for dinner" Yuki replied. Hatori furrowed his brow a bit "really…how generous…I suppose Kagura should start on dinner soon then" Hatori said thoughtfully, "no need…Kyoko-Chan insisted on making dinner a while ago…she's in there now" Yuki said as he stood up and walked over to Kagura taking her hand in his.

"Hey honey…how was your day" she said turning to face Yuki and giving him a kiss on the cheek making Yuki blush slightly as he smiled "fine…yours?" he asked wrapping his arms around her waist. "Awww!! That is so cute…old people in love!" Arashi sighed dreamily a he watched the couple "OLD!" Kagura hissed at the boy making him shiver. Yahiko sighed and bonked Arashi in the back of the head "you're a real ass you know that?" he said to the other boy as Arashi rubbed his head "oh yeah and you're mean" Arashi pouted. "Where's Haru?" Kagura asked suddenly looking around "oh I think…he went out today…he should be back soon," Yuki said with a shrug. "Who's Haru…let me guess another relative?" Yahiko asked sarcastically and Kagura nodded "is he cute too?" Arashi asked hopefully "Ow!" he whimpered as he was hit in the head with a large spatula that came flying in from the kitchen. "Stop trying to molest the Sohmas" Kyoko yelled from the kitchen "bitch" Arashi yelled back at her, "Man whore!" Kyoko retorted. "Hey…watch it" Hatori warned them about their language and Arashi shut up while Yahiko smirked, "um…Yahiko could you throw the spatula back…I need it" Kyoko yelled into the room again and Yahiko snorted "get yourself" he called back to her. Suddenly a large frying pan came hurling out of the kitchen and straight through the living room window (it was open) "oops…sorry" Kyoko called from the kitchen. "What the hell is going on here" a very pissed black Haru snarled as he entered from outside holding a pan "I almost got hit in the head by a damn frying pan" he finished throwing the pan back into the kitchen.

There was the sound of a few crashes and a loud yelp "who did that…the damn pan knocked over the dishes and hit my arm" Kyoko said rushing into the living room ready to fight. Then her face lightened when she saw Haru "Uncle Haru!" she squealed as she pounced on black Haru and knocked him down, Haru sat up rubbing his head (white now) "what happened?" he asked confused. The Sohmas all exchanged looks of exacerbation, "Oh yeah…dinners ready by the way!" Kyoko announced happily as she stood up off of Haru, turning towards the kitchen once again. "I'll help you darling!" Arashi cooed as he leapt up and grabbed Kyoko's hand "ok…you can help me set the places honey!" Kyoko said sweetly back to him as they both pranced off into the kitchen. "Well…I better go help them before that idiot breaks something" Yahiko laughed nervously as he stood up and walked out of the room, "well those friends of hers are odd," Haru observed thoughtfully as they left. Hatori and Kagura sweat dropped but nodded "yes…and very protective of her as well" Yuki added as he laced his fingers with Kagura's again.

In the kitchen Arashi was gathering some plates and handing them to Yahiko so he could put them on the table, "hey…Kyo-Chan may I speak to you for a bit darling" Arashi asked the girl sweetly emitting a giggle from her. "I just wanted to say…your family seems very nice and I hope you find happiness here with them…just remember I'm always here for you" Arashi said solemnly as he embraced her. Kyoko felt tears of joy and sadness run down her cheek "thank you…I know I'll be happy…don't worry about me" she whispered back to him as she pulled away.

Kyoko slipped from out of Arashi's embrace and ran back into the living room "ok…we're all set…hey where's dad and uncle Shii-Chan and uncle Aaya?" Kyoko asked looking around and finally noticing that the three were missing. "Kyou's up on the roof most likely and those other two idiots are in Shigure's study…they'll come out when they smell food," Yuki said giving the girl a kind smile. Kyoko nodded and then finally noticed the other 2 Sohmas in the room "oh I'm so sorry…how rude of me…hello auntie Kagura…Uncle Tori" Kyoko bowed to them both before sprinting up the stairs. '_The roof…hmm…how do I get up there'_ she wondered as she reached the top of the steps and looked around, she noticed a slightly cracked door and went in. "Holy mother of Zeus" she gasped as she looked around the black and white room, there were video game boxes strewn on the floor and the walls were plastered with posters of Pamela Anderson (half…or fully naked mostly) and an assortment of rock bands. "Well…this would be a lot more fun if I was a 14 year old boy," she mumbled slightly as she neared the open window "KYOKO-CHAN…HE'S DOWN HERE!" a voice broke through her musings. Kyoko shrugged '_he couldn't have been on the roof…or I would have heard him coming through the hall…where was he'_ she thought to herself as she scurried out of the room and down the stairs.

At dinner everyone was fairly quiet except for the occasional complimenting of Kyoko's cooking and the small chatter between Arashi and Ayame…they seemed to be getting along. But the current silence was unnerving to Kyoko so she decided to start up a conversation "so…who's got the obsession with Pamela Anderson?" she asked casually making the others stop their eating and stare at her for her randomness. Haru almost choked "you were in my room?" he asked surprised causing all eyes to turn to him, "cool…she's hot" Yahiko added nonchalantly. Kyoko glared at the boy "well I would too if I had some doctor pump my chest full of silicone" Kyoko snapped at him causing some of the adults to nearly coke on their food at the girls rather crude comment. Arashi snickered "actually she got her implants removed…now she's like a C cup or something" he said as if that were helpful, "I figured it was uncle Haru's room…dad seems more like the Angelina Jolie type" Kyoko replied ignoring Arashi. There was another awkward silence…this time more from shock and embarrassment, "oh yeah…now she's got sexy" Arashi said once again. "I love her lips…. wish mine were that full" Kagura suddenly blurted out but then shut her mouth quick realizing that she had just blurted something out extremely weird…the conversation was weird. Everyone turned to Kagura as she blushed and Shigure started to laugh making the half chewed food in his mouth visible to everyone, "gee Shigure-san…you look so sexy when you masticate" Arashi said struggling to fight back his giggles.

Yahiko and Kyoko burst out laughing along with Yahiko, Ayame and Shigure while the others had looks of shocked horror on their faces, Hatori noticed this and rolled his eyes "it means to chew" he said after a while. The younger adults all sweat dropped and the teens continued to laugh uncontrollably for a while. After Dinner Arashi and Yahiko bid their farewell to Kyoko and the Sohmas and walked home, "be safe you guys…I'll call you later!" Kyoko waved after their retreating figures as the walked from the house. "Kyoko-Chan?" a deep serious voice called from behind Kyoko as she closed the door, she turned around a bit startled until she realized who it was "oh…hello it's just you uncle Tori…you scared the shi…I mean crap out of me" Kyoko said nervously while trying to control her potty mouth. Hatori's expression didn't seem to change as he motioned for her to follow him into the living room where the others were all seated. '_Damn it…I knew they'd remember sooner or later…lets get this over with'_ Kyoko mentally sighed to herself as she stood before the room of adults, "well…um…is there something you guys want" she asked innocently.

Hatori sat down beside Shigure on the couch "Kyoko-Chan…" Hatori started but Kyoko held up her hand and cut him off, "I know what you're going to ask me…you're going to ask why it is I can hug you all and you don't transform" she finished his statement. The others all looked at her slightly impressed and nodded "well…I guess there's no use in me trying to B.S around it" Kyoko said with a guilty look. Hatori and Shigure exchanged looks "Ok here it goes…you see the reason I can hug you is because…I'm not completely…human" she said calmly.

T.B.C

A/n: I hope you like it…oh I left it at a cliffhanger! I know the story seems to be going all over the Ball Park…but trust me all will be partially explained to you. In the next chapter we find out another secret Tohru kept hidden from the Sohmas and how her past intertwines with the Sohmas. Please send me reviews…but NO LAMES!


	5. The truth about Tohru and a mystery trip

**Disclaimer:** I sadly do not own Fruits basket or the characters but I do own Kyoko Sohma, Yahiko, Arashi, and a few new O.C's coming up soon

A/N: I changed the sub genre to supernatural because trust me…things are about to get really supernatural up in this mug! Lol

"**_Blah_**" – Lyrics (to music that's being played duh)

**Ch.5: The truth about Tohru and A mystery trip**

"W-what do you mean…not human?" Ayame asked with a fearful nervous tension in his voice, Kyoko rolled her eyes and set her hands on her small hips "I never said I wasn't human…I just said I'm not completely human" she corrected him. Kyoko suddenly looked panicked like she was about to cry when Kagura got up and wrapped the girl in a comforting hug "Kyoko-Chan don't get upset…I'm sure you're just tired that's all" she cooed as Kyoko began to sob. "N-no…I'm not…I'm sorry…so sorry" she cried as she lightly pushed Kagura away, the other Sohmas were all confused with worry and it showed on their faces. Kyoko wiped her tears and tried to regain her voice "I'm…I'm… part demon" she said softly as she clenched her fists to her sides, there was silence as everyone tried to grasp what she had just said "t-that's impossible…there are no such things as demons" Hatori said disbelievingly as he looked into the girls tear stained face.

Kyoko looked down once again "yes…there are…s-she was one too…my mother

Was one too?" she said softly but a little firmer, "What the hell…you're lying! Stop your talking stupid…just tell us the truth" Kyou demanded firmly. Kyoko stopped crying for a moment and looked up at the man…her father and stared at him unflinchingly "you want to truth…I can give you truth…I can prove it" she said calmly as she wiped her tears away. They all seemed at least half interested but still didn't believe her…no they couldn't believe her, "ok…um…I apologize in advance uncle Shii-Chan…now all of you get off the couch" Kyoko said in a firm tone. The four that had been on the couch got off and stepped a foot or two away from it "no back away more…everyone come over and stand beside me please" Kyoko asked with a half smile '_I hate doing this…but it's the only way they'll believe me…I just hate how it takes so much out of me'_ Kyoko thought as the others walked up to her with looks of skepticism. "Ok…now you seem strong uncle Haru…do me a favor" she asked the black and white haired man sweetly, he smiled at her "sure," he said briefly.

"Punch me in the stomach…hard…as hard as you can" she said flatly, the others were taken aback by her request "no way are you insane! I'd hurt you" Haru protested to the girl looking at her like she were crazy. "Just do it I have to be provoked to do this" she said icily never once looking up at him or the others, Haru shrugged and hauled back his fist as if to punch her but Kyou grabbed his arm and pushed him away "what the hell are you doing…you cant hit her…she doesn't know what she's talking about obviously" Kyou yelled at the younger man. Kyoko reached a small pale hand up to Kyou's shoulder "let him do it dad…I'll be fine trust me" she said in a small but clear voice, Kyou backed down and Haru prepared himself. "Haru you cant seriously be about to hit her can you?" Shigure asked with a critical grin, "You cant that's crazy you idiot" Kagura scolded him but he ignored them "I'm sorry" he said to the girl before he hauled back and using half his strength punched her hard in the stomach. "UGG!" she gasped as she tumbled backwards from the blow "Kyoko!" Yuki and Kyou yelled as she fell to the ground, but just as they were about to reach for her she began to shiver and she lifted up her head to reveal a pair of blood red eyes. She had a look of twisted pain on her face as she held up her right hand and sparks began to emit from her palm and she pulled back and lurched her arm forward "SON OF A BITCH!" she growled. As she jerked her arm forward a large whirl of sparks and yellow light hit the couch dead on causing it to burst into flames and then disintegrated leaving behind some ashes and a large scorch stain where the couch used to be.

Everyone jumped back in terror at the sight they had all just beheld but before they could Kyoko clutched her stomach and fell back to the ground. Kyou rushed over to her side and shook her gently trying to get her to open her eyes again "wake up! What just happened Kyoko…what's going on?" he yelled at her as he shook her. Finally she opened her eyes and they were their normal brilliant shade of blue "is…that…e-enough…proof" she said weakly gasping for breath as she sat herself up, "Kyoko-Chan we want an explanation now" Hatori said sternly as he recovered from the shock. Kyoko smiled at him and nodded as she woozily stood up and held her stomach "wow you hit hard uncle Haru…I mean damn hope I can still have children" she smirked at him and he blushed embarrassedly. "Ok…now will you listen to me?" Kyoko asked them all impatiently and they nodded, "good let's talk in the dinning room…since I barbequed the couch" she shrugged and wobbled into the dinning room as they followed her.

Once they were seated she began "well first of all I'm sorry about the couch and about scaring the shi…crap out of you guys…so as you can now see I'm…part demon" Kyoko stood at the table as the others seated around her listened intently. "You see…my mothers mom was human…but her dad…my grandpa…he wasn't" Kyoko said with a questionable look. "As you may or mayn't know…it's a shameful thing for high ranking demon lords to…associate let alone have kids with humans…but my grandparents were…in love I suppose and from their love came a blessed…or some would say cursed child…my mother" Kyoko said as she stared at her foot. "When my grandfather's dad found out he was outraged and he killed my grandfather for betraying their clan…and then he vowed to do the same to my mom and grandma…so my grandma took my mother to a powerful priestess and had the priestess bind my mother's powers…making her powerless and more human" Kyou and Yuki had looks of sorrow and anger plastered on their faces as Kyoko spoke. "So…that's why she probably made you transform when she hugged you guys…because her powers weren't active…so they couldn't block out the curses affect" Kyoko looked up to see the mixed expressions of the Sohma adults and smiled sadly. "Mom would've had mine bound as well but she never got a chance to before…she w-was m-murdered" Kyoko tried to choke back tears, suddenly there was a silence that filled the room "m-murdered…that's not true…Honda-san died in an automobile accident" Yuki said rather defensively.

Kyoko started to shake a little as her sobs grew more severe but she steadied herself "oh…so that's what they said…well it wasn't a car accident…it was no accident at all" Kyoko said as her voice grew more coldly, "she was murdered…those demonic bastards killed her…and it was all my fault" Kyoko yelled before she crumpled to the ground and began to sob uncontrollably. Kyou went over to the small girl and wrapped his arms around her letting her cry into his shirt sleeve as he patted her hair comfortingly "don't cry…it's not your fault…it couldn't be so stop crying" he said soothingly as he rocked her back and forth in his arms. "But it is…they killed her to get to me…because…I'm…the one…they don't…want ….me to….br-break the curse…I'm the mistake…I was never supposed to exist so they killed her" Kyoko whimpered between sobs as she held on to Kyou for dear life.

"What do you mean…mistake…break…what…I'm lost" Ayame said as he cocked his head to the side, everyone stared at the man then at Kyou and Kyoko causing Kyoko to pull away from Kyou and wipe her eyes on he sleeves. Kyoko looked at them all a little confused and turned to Hatori "wait…you guys don't know…about the curse's history?" she asked the doctor, Hatori looked at her for a while as if he were trying to remember something. "Hatori…what do you know?" Kagura asked the man beside her hopefully, Hatori shook his head "i… vaguely remember a tale about…an evil demon lord and a baby or something but what would that have to do wit anything?" Hatori asked to no particular person. "That sounds familiar…I don't know the whole story but I think it goes a little along those lines" Kyoko lied as she got to her feet quickly "um…I'm sorry to leave so quickly but…I have homework…and its getting late so um…bye" Kyoko said quickly and rushed out of the room and up the stairs. "What was that all about?" Shigure asked surprised by her sudden mood change, "I don't know but it seemed like she was holding something back…I just don't know what" Hatori said thoughtfully.

Not long after Ayame, Hatori, Yuki and Kagura all went home and Shigure went to his study while Kyou and Haru decided to go up to bed. As Kyou was about to go to his room he noticed the light still on in the room that used to be Tohru's, he walked up to the door and nudged it open a bit peaking inside. "Hey…just wanted to you know make sure you were ok…or whatever" Kyou said sort of embarrassedly as he saw the girl laying on the bed reading a book, she put the book down and turned to him smiling "I'm ok…just tired as hell" she said to him. Kyoko smirked and shook his head "you know…it's not good for young girls to curse…so…maybe" he started as he ran a hand through his tousled hair "could you try and not use language like that…it's not really polite or whatever…. i mean sometimes you get real mad and…it slips…and that's ok but just try not to ok" he said looking at her unsurely. Kyoko smiled at him '_wow…my first parental lecture'_ Kyoko thought sarcastically "sure thing I'll try…goodnight dad" she said with a tired smile as she crawled under the sheets of the bed. Kyou rolled his eyes and gave her a quick smile before exiting "g'night" he mumbled as he closed the door.

Next morning 

It was about 6-o-clock in the morning as Kyoko was in the kitchen making some breakfast, Shigure was already up working (sleeping) in his study and Haru was at the table half sleep while Kyou was getting dressed. **Ding Ding!** "Oh cool…they're here" Kyoko chirped as she ran out the kitchen, jumping over a drowsy Haru to get to the door.

"Haa-kun…who was that at the door?" Shigure asked cheerfully as he entered the dining room, "nngg…" Haru mumbled before he face planted into the table. Shigure just shrugged it off and sat down at the table as Kyoko returned with Arashi and Yahiko in tow. "Good morning Shigure-san…and Haru-san" Yahiko bowed politely and Shigure waved, "Good day to you on this GLOOOOORIOUS day!" Arashi sang loudly making Haru jerk his head up alertly "w-what?" he asked stupidly. Yahiko and Kyoko both sweat dropped and smacked Arashi in the back of the head, "ow" Arashi pouted as he now lay on the ground. Suddenly Kyoko's expression turned grave as she looked at Yahiko "I need to talk to you both about…that thing…I told you about last night…in the kitchen" Kyoko said firmly to Yahiko who nodded in understanding. "Oh about the bounty on…" Arashi said secretively and Kyoko slapped her hand over his mouth and helped Yahiko drag him into the kitchen. Shigure and Haru exchanged pensive suspicious looks "what's wrong with you idiots" Kyou asked gruffly as he entered the room, "oh…nothing" Shigure sang sweetly.

"No you'll be safer here…that'd be suicide!" they heard Arashi yell from the kitchen "I don't want anyone to get hurt because of me…I'd rather die!" Kyoko yelled back, there was a crash that sounded like some plates smash. "HEY! If you want to off yourself then go ahead…but don't try to take me with you!" Yahiko scoffed. "Just tell them already…then maybe they could help you…it'd benefit them to" came Arashi's cheery voice, there was some mumbling then Kyoko started again "but…I don't want to dirty my hands with innocent blood" she yelled and there was more mumbling and crashes "Ow!". Throughout the whole ordeal Haru, Shigure, and Kyou were listening to the few phrases they could catch with perplexed expressions, "Ok breakfast is ready!" Kyoko said cheerfully as she came out of the kitchen with a tray of food. Kyoko sat down the tray and Arashi and Yahiko came out of the kitchen shortly afterwards "so…did you all have a nice…talk?" Shigure asked pressingly. Kyoko looked nervously at Yahiko and Arashi "if you don't tell them I will" Yahiko glared at Kyoko warningly "no" she stated firmly. "Ok then Kyou-san…Kyoko didn't want to tell you but she needs you hel…" Yahiko started to say but was cut off as Kyoko's foot connected to his face sending him across the room and through one of the sliding doors. "Oh no…my house" Shigure began to cry fake tears as Haru and Kyou just stared at Kyoko stupidly "I'm so sorry about that uncle Shii-Chan" Kyoko said as she lowered her head sadly.

Arashi looked over at his friend and sensed her sadness and depression seeping into her "if you want Kyo-Chan…I could fix it" he offered her smiling. Kyoko sniffled a bit and looked up at her blonde companion "don't…they still need time to adjust to my 'secret'…I don't think they could handle any more surprises today" she said solemnly. "You might as well tell them…they'll find out soon enough" Yahiko said as he stepped back into the room rubbing his back and dabbing at his bleeding lip, "I'm sorry…" Kyoko said guiltily as she looked at him. "Ok what the hell did we miss?" Haru asked very confused at the 'soap opera' unfolding around him, Kyoko turned to him "uncle Haru…dad…uncle Shii-Chan…Arashi and Yahiko…well…um…they're…. oh crap fix the door that'll show them Arashi-Chan" Kyoko said impatiently. Arashi nodded and walked over in front of the door that had just been broken "_let the object of objection become but a dream as I cause this scene to be unseen_" Arashi chanted as a gust of shimmery white light swept over the door and the paper was placed back in place and mended as it had been before. Kyou, Haru, and Shigure were all flabbergasted "oh man look at the time…we better be going…later Sohmas!" Kyoko shrugged happily as she grabbed her bag and shoes (and a bagel) and ran out the door with Arashi and Yahiko close at her heels.

The three Sohma men were left to an awkward silence as they all stared at the now fixed door "what's going on…ever since she's arrived…it's been one shock after another" Kyou said out loud to no one in particular. "Bringing never ending adventure and chaos" Haru commented, "yes…she truly is a daughter of Kyou-kun" Shigure smirked as he returned to his reading. Haru shrugged it off and began to eat his breakfast and Kyou seemed to be the only one still fazed by what had happened "I gotta go open up the dojo…later" he mumbled as he slipped on his shoes and left out the door '_oh Tohru, what's going on with Kyoko…why didn't you tell me about your…secret…I would have understood better than anyone…why did you have to hide it…why is she hiding now?'_ Kyou thought heavily as he began to walk through the woods.

"Ok this is as far as I'm going…I'll meet you at the forest clearing at 2:30 ok?" Kyoko said as the three friends reached the street adjacent to their school. Yahiko and Arashi looked worriedly at their friend "are you sure you should be doing this…skipping…and all" Yahiko asked trying to persuade her to come to school with them. "He's right…and what will we tell sensei…and what if he gets mad and turns you away?" Arashi protested as Kyoko turned to leave, "don't worry I'll be fine…I've read mom's journals…they were so close…I know he's the only one who can help me right now…dad's too confused…and as for sensei…just make up something…please" Kyoko asked with a small tired smile. Yahiko and Arashi knew they couldn't get through to her so they nodded "just be careful…and stay out of trouble…if anything goes wrong…call me ok…I'll leave my cell on vibrate in class ok?" Yahiko told her as he swooped her into a tight unexpected hug and leaning down to kiss her forehead. As he pulled away from her she was blushing with a very happy/confused look that made Yahiko slightly blush "thanks for worrying but…I'll be fine" she smiled at her friend "bye!". With that she ran off in the opposite direction "well that was a waste…you had her in your arms and…all you said was 'call me if there's trouble'…what a waste" Arashi sighed as he patted Yahiko on the back. Yahiko turned to face the other boy and blushed slightly "cut it out…idiot" he grumbled but Arashi just smiled "please…it's quite obvious how you feel about her…always has been…you should be more open with her" Arashi shrugged. Yahiko tensed a bit then sighed sadly "i…i…cant tell her…she's got so much stress right now…and so much to deal with… she doesn't need my feelings forced on her on top of all that…I couldn't do that to her" he said as he looked upward into the sky avoiding Arashi's gaze. **Ring!** "Damn! We're late" Arashi groaned and he and Yahiko raced across the street and into the building.

Meanwhile Kyoko was wandering around the city looking for the building she needed to find but her mind was still thinking back to that hug with Yahiko. _'What happened…what was with that hug…and the kiss…I know it was just a brotherly peck…but still…it felt so good…to be in his arms…what am I thinking! This is Yahiko we're talking about'_ she scolded herself in her mind. '_He'd never think of me in…that way…not like how I feel about him…I'm just like a sister to him…I cant be selfish'_ she thought sadly as she felt a wrenching pain in her heart. "Oh…here it is!" she exclaimed bringing herself out of her daze as she almost walked right by the building "Sohma corps." She read the building's sign out loud. She quickly walked into the building and went up to the receptionist desk and asked for the office she was looking to reach, after gaining the information she took the elevator up 3 floors. She walked down the hallway of offices slowly as she searched for the right one _'where the hell is it…3…0…7…where is it?'_ Kyoko thought as she searched the halls "here!" she exclaimed as she found the door. She took a deep breath and knocked firmly on the door "Yucca-san…now isn't the time I already told you…you have to hold a higher position than copy boy to get a company car…please I'm very busy" came a familiar voice from behind the door.

Kyoko opened the door and stood in the doorframe, she cleared her throat "uncle Yuki…I need to talk to you" Kyoko said in a serious voice. Yuki stopped his work on the computer and turned to face the door with a surprised expression "K-Kyoko-Chan…what are you doing here?" he asked, "I need your help," she stated simply as she closed the door behind her.

TBC

A/N- I hope you liked it…hahaha…did you enjoy my little plot twist…oh yes…things are getting magical up in here, eh? By the way the spell Arashi used to fix the door…I dint make it up I got it off of the WB show "Charmed". Any way Kyoko is about to make the Sohma's lives a lot more adventurous and possibly deadly…well well well…the plot thickens…but don't think that it'll get really seriously angsty…there will still be plenty of things to make you smile, make you laugh and make you go "AWWW!". Well I hope you like it…please review and don't crush my dreams…please NO FLAMES…but feel free to send me a nice little REVIEW! - Luv ya! The chizz


	6. The Attack

I'm back my lovelies! **WARNING BAD LANGUAGE… …HOPE YOU DON'T MIND!**

Disclaimer: I don't own fruits basket because if I did me and Hatori would play hide the chocolate…in shorts (ehem… cough::Child molester::cough hehe Alex) but I do own Yahiko, Kyoko Sohma, Arashi, Demitra, and Balthazar.

Ch.6: The Attack 

"Kyoko-Chan…why aren't you in school?" Yuki asked the girl as she came farther into the office, Kyoko gave him a shrug "because I'm here…?" Kyoko answered with an innocent smile. Yuki sweat dropped and sighed in exacerbation "that's not what I meant…why are you here?" Yuki asked as politely as he could. Kyoko sighed and heaved her book bag onto a small file cabinet that was near her, "when do you get off work?" Kyoko asked seeming to brighten while still avoiding the question. Yuki sighed as he realized she wasn't going to tell him why she was here until she felt ready to so he didn't push it "at about 3 I suppose…um why don't you sit down" Yuki smiled at the girl and walked her over to the small couch in his large office. "Thanks…um…uncle Yuki…could you not tell my dad or uncle Tori about me skipping school" Kyoko asked as she kept her eyes on her feet, Yuki sat back down at his desk and looked over at her. "I don't know if I can promise that…skipping school is a serious matter you could get in a lot of trouble" Yuki replied as he returned his gaze to the computer he was working at.

Kyoko was silent for awhile "I have a good reason…and I need you to help me with it…or else your lives will be in as much danger as mine and I cant have that" Kyoko said unemotionally yet never looking at Yuki. Yuki froze at this statement and looked over at her "what do you mean…danger" Yuki asked cautiously but Kyoko ignored him and continued "I should have never looked for you guys…I cant believe I was so selfish…all I wanted was a family…love…but…I've ruined" Kyoko spoke softly but Yuki caught every word. Yuki stood up and walk in front of the girl and leaned down to her level to face her "Kyoko that's absurd…you haven't ruined anything" Yuki told her reassuringly as he slid down to sit beside her. Kyoko shook her head and looked up to meet his concerned face "yeah I have…but I cant keep lying to you all like this…pretending its all ok…I wont be like her" Kyoko said sternly as her cerulean eyes narrowed at his. Kyoko stood up and started to pace slowly "uncle Yuki…I'll explain everything tonight…to everyone…that's why I need your help" she said determinedly as she stopped and turned to face him again. Yuki looked at her a little confused at her sudden mood swing "what do you have to tell us…we already know about you being…you know…half demon" Yuki said making the last part softer than the rest.

Kyoko smiled sadly "well that's true but trust me there is much more you don't know…a lot more" she said mysteriously but quickly changed her tune "but that'll all be explained soon enough…I just need you to get all the cursed Sohmas together at uncle Shii-Chan's house tonight…everyone even Rin-san and Kureno-san and Ritsu-san" she said with a light tone in her voice (A/N: I know I said I wouldn't use them but…oh well I lied…). Yuki looked a little surprised but nodded "sure…it'll be a bit difficult but I'll do my best if it's that important" Yuki smiled at her and she returned it, _'she looks so much like Tohru when she smiles like that…but her eyes…they seem so sad still'_ he thought as he stood up to get back to his desk. Kyoko giggled happily and went over to her book bag and rummaged around in it until she found a small blue mini I-pod and took it to the couch with her. "Wait…if that's all you wanted why did you have to skip a whole day of school just to tell me that you could have called" Yuki asked the girl as he sat down, Kyoko looked up at him and smiled "well that and I needed some time to think" Kyoko replied. Yuki sweat dropped "Kyoko…that hardly seems like a good enough reason to skip school…why don't you let me drive you back to school you'll only be about an hour late" Yuki said. Kyoko looked at him with puppy eyes and the most pitiful face known to man "but I'm to emotionally drained to go to school…besides Arashi already told the teacher I was sick…and if I go to school now he'll get in trouble for lying" Kyoko in a pleading voice that made Yuki kick himself mentally for being so weak "fine you can stay here" he sighed in defeat.

"But I'm going to tell that stupid cat about this" Yuki said to her as she turned her I-pod and started to rock out to her music, she smiled and gave him a thumbs up sign. '_I'm glad he let me stay…I couldn't bare to get another lecture from Arashi…it may be his job but he can be annoying like hell… I hope my little show yesterday didn't tip of those damn hunters' _she thought as she laid back on the couch and drifted off to sleep.

**In the woods outside the Sohma's house**

A tall young looking woman with short spiked green hair dressed in tight black leather and spike-heeled boots sat up high in a tree a few yards from the house with her eyes closed. Suddenly another figure appeared out of the air and floated behind her in the air; "so this is where the mutt lives?" the new figure smirked showing his sharpened canines. The woman slowly opened her eyes which were cold and pure black with a gold cat like pupil in the center "yes…she's living with _them_ now…foolish child…she led us right to her by using her powers" the woman chuckled coldly. The young man behind her was bald leaned his face over her shoulder and pressed his cheek against hers "so when will we attack?" he asked in a seductive tone as he lightly licked the lobe of one of her almost Elvin like ear.

"I'm taking this one myself…so don't worry about it" she said coolly making him withdraw his face from hers "but Demitra lord Balthazar assigned me to partner you in the capture" he protested. Demitra turned to face him and glared at him with her dark eyes "no…this is personal that little mutt's mother…that half-breed…killed Dynasha… this is my collar…I think I can handle that little punk" she said coldly. The man smirked "oh yes…I forgot…very well then but remember…they say she's more powerful than she looks" he warned, Demitra returned his smirk "I can take care of her" she said. "Just remember…she's to brought back alive…the Sohma's on the other hand…they're expendable…except for the blessed one she is to be unharmed" he reminded her before he disappeared as suddenly as he appeared. Demitra smiled to herself "I'll bring her back alive…but that doesn't mean I can't torture her first" she hissed to herself before disappearing into the air herself.

"Kyoko…Kyoko wake up!" Yuki called to the girl as he shook her shoulders lightly "no…stop!" she whimpered in her sleep and Yuki realized she was having some sort of dream. "Mom…no…don't…stop…watch…out…"she began to perspire as she cried out in her sleep, _'sounds more like a nightmare…or a memory'_ Yuki thought as he began to get worried "wake up" he said more urgently as he shook her again. Suddenly her eyes began to flutter open and she blinked up at him through teary eyes "what…?" she asked as she sat up on the couch. "Kyoko-Chan are you ok?" Yuki asked her with his voice full of concern as he wiped the tears from her cheek with his fingers, "yeah…just a little dream don't worry about it…you know…the old going to school naked bit…that's all" she lied as she giggled nervously. Yuki knew she was lying but just dropped the subject "it's 1-o-clock…I've decided to leave early so I can take you home" Yuki told her as he got back up to go to his desk and turn off his computer and grab his coat and stuff. Kyoko nodded and yawned as she tried to shake off the last traces of the nightmare she'd just had, "Ok…well since it's so late I can cook you something when we get there" she offered as she grabbed her book bag. Yuki smiled at her "that sounds good," he said as he opened his office door to leave and she followed him.

The drive to Shigure's house was pretty much silent and Yuki couldn't help but notice how Kyoko just stared out of the window looking mournful and deep in thought. '_This poor kid must have a lot weighing on he soul…I mean besides the whole half demon thing…you can almost feel the pain and sorrow emitting from her heart'_ he thought as he glanced at her when they pulled up to the house. "Yippee! We're home!" she squealed as she got out of the car and ran up the porch steps '_oops…I wonder if uncle Shii-Chan is home…I hope not he might be mad…oh wait I don't have a key…damn'_ Kyoko mentally kicked herself for forgetting to ask for a key to the house yesterday. Yuki came up the steps and stood beside her as he fished through his pockets and pulled out a ring of keys and searched for the right one, "I still have my old key…for emergencies" he said to her as if he could tell what she was thinking. Finally he got the right one and he opened the door taking his shoes off at the main entrance along with Kyoko's, "Shigure! Are you in here?" Yuki called out as they entered the living room. "I'm going to go up to my room and change out of my uniform" Kyoko informed her uncle as she skipped up the stairs, Yuki smiled and nodded at her as she left.

"Yuki what are you doing here this time of day?" came a deep monotone voice from in the dining room "oh hello Hatori I might as you the same question" Yuki replied as he walked into the room to find Hatori and Shigure drinking tea around the dining room table. "I took off work early to bring Kyoko home" Yuki finally answered his older cousin as he sat down with them, Shigure and Hatori seemed to perk up a bit "what…why did _you_ bring her here… was she sick at school or something?" Shigureasked the younger man. Yuki suddenly felt guilty because he knew Kyoko didn't really want anyone to know about her cutting school but it was to late now "she didn't go to school today…she came to visit me at the office" Yuki replied. Hatori put his cup down and gave Yuki a disapproving look "she skipped school" he stated rather than asked, "yes…but she really didn't feel emotionally stable to go today besides she needed to ask me to do something" Yuki replied in her defense. Shigure and Hatori exchanged curious looks then glanced back at Yuki "what did she ask you to do?" Hatori asked Yuki suspiciously. "To call everyone together tonight…she has something to discuss with us I believe…but she wouldn't tell me what" Yuki responded with a slight curiosity in his tone, just then they heard foot steps coming from out in the hall.

"Oh…hello uncle Shii-Chan…hi uncle Tori" Kyoko said as she entered the room wearing some baggy pink and black camouflage cargo pants and a tight black tank top, they both smiled and greeted her. "Have you both eaten yet?" she asked quietly and they both shook their heads "no", "good…I'll go make something!" she cheered as she galloped into the kitchen. After a few minutes Hatori stood up from the table "you stay here Yuki I'll go call everyone about tonight…and I'll tell Kagura to pick up Kisa, Hiro, Ritsu, and Kureno" Hatori said as he walked out to Shigure's study to use the phone. "I'm worried about her Shigure…she seems so sad sometimes… like she's keeping some terrible secret or past" Yuki said to Shigure in a quiet voice "well she did say she was half -demon but… she already knows we've excepted it…so what's so terrible" Shigure asked with an amused shrug. Yuki rolled his eyes at him "something else…there's something else", after awhile Kyoko came out with some rice balls and miso soup and some cokes (I dunno what they drink) and when Hatori came back they all ate lunch. Hatori had called Momiji at his office, Haru at the bookstore, Ayame at his shop, Kyou at the dojo, Rin at her house (she took some convincing to get her to agree), and finally Kagura to get all the Sohmas at the main house. The meeting was set to begin at about 6-o-clock and afterwards they'd have dinner it seemed perfect…what could go wrong?

**Ding! Ding! **The doorbell rang "well I guess they're here" Kyoko sighed to herself in the kitchen as she was getting some tea and jelly buns together for the group. It was about 6:15 and Yuki and Shigure were in the living room talking wit Kyou and Haru, well actually kyou and Yuki were fighting and the other three were watching the news. Hatori answered the door and saw all the other zodiac members standing on the porch, "Rin pulled up at the same time as me and Ayame…he brought Momiji" Kagura said as they all filed into the house. Everyone exchanged greetings and sat around the dining room table in an awkward silence, most of them not knowing what was going on. "It's too quiet" Kyoko said to herself as she went over to the counter to grab the tea and jelly bun tray.

"Hey everybody I brought tea and stuff," Kyoko said as she entered the room. As they all went out and took some tea and snacks Kyoko sat down at the table and hit her foot on the end of the table. "Damn!" she hissed as she rubbed her toe "Kyoko!" Kyou hissed at her warningly and she quickly shut her mouth and blushed in embarrassment "sorry daddy I forgot" she shrugged meekly. Then suddenly Ritsu, Rin and Kureno all stopped what they were doing and stared at her with surprised looks "what?" Kyoko asked nervously as she felt the eyes bore into her. "So you're really Kyou-kun's daughter?" Kureno asked as he looked at the girl, "well she just called the cat daddy so I'd think that would answer your question" Rin replied snappily. Kyoko smirked at the woman's comment "yes I am Kyoko Sohma-Honda…and I'm going to take a wild guess and say that you are Rin-san, Kureno-san and Ritsu-san…I'm very happy to finally meet you all" Kyoko said as she bowed her head respectfully to the three new Sohmas. Kureno and Ritsu smiled and nodded at her while Rin continued to stare at the girl wit interest "so you're the one who called us all here…for a little meet and greet or something?" Rin asked the girl somewhat sarcastically. "Could you at least try to be a little nicer," Kagura gently scolded her cousin "no…it's fine…she has a point I did call you all here for a reason" Kyoko said with a sigh as she stood back up and smoothed out her cargos.

Everyone looked up expectantly at Kyoko "ok…well you already know all the basics right…I'm Kyou Sohma and Tohru Honda's child…I'm 13…almost will be in a couple weeks" Kyoko said with a wink. Hatori looked at the other Sohmas as they gave her exacerbated looks "Kyoko-Chan…Momiji, Rin, Kureno, Ritsu, Hiro, and Kisa haven't been informed about your _secret_ you told us about the other day" Hatori told the young girl and she frowned. "Good grief so I have to do a quick recap of that whole thing now…just great" Kyoko sighed sarcastically as she put a hand on her hip and ran one through her hair. "Ok so…the cliff notes version…my mother's mother was mortal and my mother's father was a demon prince…therefore my mom was a half demon and so am i…but when my mom was a kid her mom had her demonic powers bound so that she wouldn't hurt herself" Kyoko said as if she were reading off a grocery list. "But when the demons found out that my mom had me and that I was the child of a Sohma…they tried to kill me so I couldn't grow into my powers and defeat my great granddad the lord demon Balthazar but they killed my mom instead…and yeah" She finished out of breath. The 6 Sohmas who weren't there last night stared at her in stupor/amazement/disbelief, suddenly Hiro laughed lightly "you cant be serious… what do you take us for…idiots" Hiro scoffed. Rin began to laugh to "he's right…what a load of bull… you cant seriously think we'd believe you there are no such thing as demons" Rin scoffed as well.

"She isn't lying Rin… we saw her use her powers last night…she's telling the truth" Hatori said calmly to the girl but Rin wasn't buying it still "ok if you are really half-demon or whatever…prove it do some voodoo or something" Rin said mockingly to the young girl. Kyoko glared at the woman a bit pissed off because this woman was mocking her and calling her a liar "I cant…if I do I'll risk my powers being sensed by the hunters and they'll find me…and kill me…and maybe all of you" Kyoko said bitterly as she looked down to the floor and clenched her fists to her sides. Rin and the other new Sohmas were all thinking she was lying of course but Kyoko would rather be thought a liar than to endanger the lives of innocent people…her family. "What do you mean…hunters…kill you?" Haru asked her everyone looked up at Kyoko expectantly "well…Balthazar wants me dead…because I endanger his life and I'm not supposed to exist… because he made the curse specially to discourage and keep the Sohmas from being close to…or reproducing with anyone outside of the family…so he wants to kill me at all costs" Kyoko shrugged sadly. Rin and Hiro stopped laughing and everyone suddenly realized what she had just said, "how do you know that's what the curse is supposed to do?" Kureno asked. Kyoko looked up at all of them with a shocked look on her face "you… you mean you guys don't know about your curse…it's origins?" she asked them and they all stared at her blankly.

Kyoko suddenly looked really upset and she mumbled a string of incoherent curses under her breath "dang… that makes my job harder…ok well to make a long story short…the person who cursed your family was…Balthazar… the demon lord and…my great grandfather" Kyoko said as she averted her gaze shamefully to the floor. The Sohmas were all silent until Hatori spoke "so your telling us…that this demon… your relative…cursed us?" he asked her confusedly. Kyoko nodded "yes…but only because he was asked to by the former family head…as punishment for the members of his clan who tried to overthrow and desert him" Kyoko replied. All the Sohmas…even the ones who didn't believe she was half-demon all looked at her as if she had just proved to them the world was round when they had thought it was flat. "So…you know the story…of how the curse came to be?" Ayame asked her excitedly and she nodded, "well tell us… what do you know…maybe we could use it to find a cure or something right?" Kisa spoke up for the first time that night. The others all nodded at Kisa's suggestion except for Rin "oh come on… she cant be telling the truth this is impossible… I think this is all just part of a little girl's very vivid imagination" Rin tried to reason. Kyoko had had enough of Rin's down talk to her "look…I wouldn't make something like that up… I'd never lie to you all…never I want to help you guys…you…you're my family…I just want to help" Kyoko pleaded to them as Rin was steady arguing with Kureno, Shigure, Kyou, and Yuki and the others were all trying to butt in as well.

"How touching…a little family get together" came an icy female voice from the dining room door way, they all turned to see a tall woman scantily clad tight dark leather and matching spike heeled boots. Her spiky green hair glistened under the light of the room and she would have seemed normal if not for cat like black and gold eyes. "Who the hell are you…what do you want?" Kyou asked defensively as he stared at the strange looking woman with the others "oh…no need to be so testy kitty…I am Demitra and I'm not here to harm you… I only want the girl…so hand her over and I'll be on my way" Demitra replied haughtily. Kyoko began to shiver slightly in fear…she knew who this woman really was…she knew she was a demon, "you're not taking her anywhere so leave lady or we'll call the cops" Haru said warningly to the woman. Demitra smirked '_I knew they'd never let us do it the easy way…good the hard way is much more fun'_ Demitra walked calmly into the room and closed her eyes meditatively. "You" she said as she opened her eyes and point at Kisa with a smirk and Hiro put his arm protectively around her, "you are the chosen…you are not to be harmed… as for the rest of you…if you hand over the girl I may let you live" Demitra replied as she swiftly reached down and pulled a dagger from a strap around her thigh and pointed it at the Sohma. "Leave them alone!" Kyoko yelled at Demitra as she grabbed the demon's arm and yanked it back "I'm the one you're after…they have nothing to do with it" Kyoko said sternly as she glared into the demons cruel black eyes.

"Those eyes…those damned blue eyes… the same as that little bitch…your mother…when she killed my sister" Demitra glared down angrily at Kyoko and in one swift lightning fast movement slashed the dagger across the young girl's shoulder. "AH!" Kyoko hissed in pain as the dagger cut deep into her left shoulder and severed the strap to her tank top, "Kyoko!" Kyou called out to her as he and the others stood up and began to either charge at Demitra or rush to Kyoko's aide. Demitra threw Kyoko against the wall as she lifted her free hand up and swiped through the air sending everyone flying back against the wall behind the table. "I tried to warn you but…you chose to be heroes…hmp…stupid humans…so pathetic" Demitra cackled as she spread her arm out and suddenly sparks of electricity began to swirl in her palm. Finally she released the energy ball from her hand towards the Sohmas as they all cringed awaiting their death, "Aaaaaahck!" Kyoko cried out in pain as she jumped onto the table and intercepted the energy ball. "Kyoko…?" the Sohmas all gasped in horror as they saw the reason they hadn't all just gotten fried "she jumped in front of the electricity ball thing" "oh my god she's shaking" were a few of the things the Sohmas managed to squeak out as they all lay bruised and frightened on the ground.

Kyoko stood on the table holding her left shoulder and slightly swaying on her feet after the impact of the shot, "I told you to leave them alone" Kyoko growled looking up, her eyes were now a violent bright red color. Demitra seemed amused "well…it looks like you've got a little demon in you after all…that'll make this all the more fun" she smiled wickedly. "Kyoko run!" Kyou yelled at his daughter as he stood up and grabbed her shoulder but she shook him off "stand down dad" she hissed in an icy unemotional voice. Suddenly Kyoko threw back her arm and lurched it forward sending a large energy ball at Demitra but the demon turned around to dodge it and it hit her leg causing her to fall to the ground. Kyoko turned to face the other Sohmas but she looked different her eyes were a dark red with a cat like pupil of blue and her ears had lengthened and pointed out at the tips, her finger nails had stretched out into black claws. The Sohmas all cringed in fear of her sudden change as her face twisted into a cruel malicious smile "for your own safety please do not interfere" she said calmly, but before anyone could protest she turned around just in time to send Demitra flying back into the wall with a powerful kick. Kyoko held out her left palm and there was a puff of black smoke in her palm and with it appeared a large sword, she turned it so that she gripped the handle of the sword.

"You little bitch!" Demitra snarled as she stood up and looked down at her ripped and bloody pants leg, she thrust another energy ball at Kyoko but she ducked and the energy ball hit the wall where the Sohmas were. Most of them managed to scramble out of the way "oops…I missed…that time" Demitra pouted as she hauled back her hand to throw another energy ball, "that was a big mistake" Kyoko hissed as she held her hand out in front of her and she glared intently into Demitra's black eyes. "What the hell are you doing…I…I cant move" Demitra said as she began to panic slightly and her body began to tremor and sweat heavily as she stood unmoving. Kyoko's gaze on her hardened and Kyoko's eyes glossed over to a to a golden yellow color pupil and all, "paralyzed? What's wrong…cant move…I'm sorry…but worry this wont hurt too long"? Kyoko smirked as she brought her hand back to the handle of the sword and gripped it with both hands yet never taking her gaze from Demitra's. Suddenly Kyoko lunged forward with the sword. With one swift jab Kyoko pierced the blade through Demitra's heart "I'll see you in hell you little brat" Demitra spat out at her as blood began to drip from her mouth. Suddenly Kyoko's hands began to emit electrical wave currents through the sword and straight into Demitra's severed frozen heart "after you" Kyoko whispered sadly as the demon began to convulse and electricity surged through her body. Kyoko withdrew her sword from Demitra's chest and took a step back as the demon's body burst into flames and she screeched out in pain "Don't think I'm the last one…there will be more…and he will kill you… you only have 8 more months to break the curse…and trust me you wont live that long!" Demitra cackled as she was engulfed in the flames and disintegrated into a pile of black ashes then they disappeared.

Kyoko's eyes slowly faded back to their usual blue color and her nails shrank back to normal as hid her ears, "m-mo…m-mommy?" Kyoko said weakly as her eyes glazed over "Kyoko" the others called out to her before she lost all consciousness and crumpled to the ground in a bruised bloody heap.

TBC

A/N: ok that's it for Chapter 6 I hope you guys like it… there will be a new chapter soon! But I'm so disappointed…no one reviewed to my last chapter…so this time PLEASE REVIEW…BUT NO FLAMES PLEASE! –The chizz


	7. My daughter's keepers

Hey…we're back!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits basket but I own Kyoko Sohma, Arashi, Yahiko, Balthazar and the other host of demonic figures that happen to pop in. Watch out Language ahead!

Ch.7: My daughter's keepers 

It was about 7:00 now and all the members of the zodiac sat around the bed in Tohru's old room arguing as they awaited the awakening of the young girl on the bed. "What have you idiots gotten us into?" an angry female voice hissed "What just happened?" came another voice, "is she going to be alright?" "Look at all the blood…she's probably going to need stitches" "who was that crazy woman?" The voices of the confused frightened Sohmas woke Kyoko from her slumber and she winced at the pain in her side and shoulder as she sat up blinking her eyes open "w-what's going on" she asked in a soft hoarse voice. Everyone else stopped when the heard her and they all gathered around her bed staring at her with mixed looks of concern and confusion "Kyoko…are you alright" Kagura cooed as she sat on the girl's bed and wrapped her arms around the small child. "Ouch! My side hurts" Kyoko croaked, as she pulled away from Kagura's tight hug clutching her side. "I think they may be broken from when you were thrown against the wall" Hatori stated as he began to wipe the blood from Kyoko's shoulder with a wet rag, "that stupid bitch really got me good…are you all ok?" Kyoko said suddenly remembering that they too had been very well acquainted with the down stairs wall.

"Kyoko…" Kyou said reprimanding her for her language and Kyoko glared at him "oh come on…I believe this situation calls for language" she said snarkily. Suddenly Rin moved Kagura out of the way and sat on the bed next to Kyoko with a seriously confused/frightened look "ok look, you better tell us what's going on right now…what was all that about…I mean that woman…or what ever it was wanted to kill you and all of us…well except Kisa" Rin yelled at the girl. But Kyoko ignored her as she remembered something '_hmmm…why didn't Demitra want to hurt Auntie Kisa…she called her the chosen…but what…wait…she couldn't possibly mean'_ Kyoko thought as a look of realization hit her face "oh no…it's already started…I thought I had more time" Kyoko said sadly as she rested her face in her palms.

"More time to do what?" Ritsu asked timidly from the corner "more time to break the curse…but now I only have a few months before…the next generation starts…why didn't anyone tell me!" Kyoko slapped her head in frustration. Everyone looked at the girl a bit confused and impatient "what do you mean…next generation?" Yuki asked her and Kyoko gave him a blank look then her eyes widened in recognition "oh…you guys didn't know did you?" she asked solemnly. Just as she was going to open her mouth to explain she was interrupted "KYOKO!" came a frantic tenor from the stairs suddenly Arashi appeared at the open door "she's in here" he called out into the hallway. Arashi ran into the room and pounced on Kyoko in her bed engulfing her in a tight hug and proceeding to scare the hell out of everyone with his sudden appearance. "Stop it that hurts…my ribs are broken!" Kyoko whined in pain as he squeezed harder "good serves you right for not getting us earlier!" he pouted as he pulled away from her slightly but was quickly snatched up by Hiro who had enough of this strange person's antics. "Who are you and what the hell do you think you're doing" he asked the boy as he held him by the collar of his shirt, "back off!" came another male voice from the door frame as Yahiko walked in and grabbed Arashi away from Hiro. Everyone turned to glare at the new boy who steadily met their death glares with one of his own until he saw Kyoko and he walked over and sat on her bed and just stared at her. He looked at her with a really pissed glared before he grabbed her and hugged her close to him "you scared me so much you idiot…damn you" he whispered in her ear as tears formed in both their eyes and Kyoko felt guilty suddenly.

"I'm sorry…" she said quietly as she hugged him back and he nuzzled her neck and held her for a few more moments "um…do you guys want us to leave the room or something" Arashi asked playfully. Yahiko quickly pushed Kyoko back and blushed slightly "anyway…so what happened to the demon?" Yahiko asked gaining his serious composure, "wait _he_ knows?" the Sohmas all asked Kyoko sounding a bit surprised. Arashi decided to pipe up once again "of course we know…I just wished she'd call us for help and stop being so damn independent luckily Sherlock sensed her in danger " Arashi said sounding angry for once, "I…I didn't want you to get hurt…and I wanted to protect my family on my own" Kyoko said determinedly. "And you did a great job of that today…down there I was impressed" Kyou said as he looked at his bruised daughter softly and she smiled and blushed, "yeah you were awesome!" Momiji cheered as he hopped over and hugged her. "He's right that was pretty amazing" Yuki smiled at her and the rest of them all nodded and murmured agreements, "I have to admit kid, that took some guts…I mean you saved all our lives…that was pretty cool…thanks" Rin gave her a look of approval which surprised them all because Rin rarely took kindly to anyone especially some strange little girl…once again it Kyoko had won the respect and hearts of the Sohmas.

Kyoko's shoulder bandage began to drip blood again as it seemed her recent activities had opened the wound up a bit, "oh great…" Kyoko huffed. The others turned to face her and winced slightly at the sight of the blood soaked bandage that was now bleeding through the fabric of the night gown Kagura had put her in "oh dear…. i have to go get some more bandages…. and this will most likely require stitches" Hatori said as he examined her shoulder. "Hatori-san…would you like me to fix her up for you?" Arashi asked the man sympathetically and Hatori sort of looked at him oddly "let him uncle Tori-san… so it will make him feel special" Kyoko sighed sarcastically. Arashi stuck his tongue out at her and Hatori just nodded and stood back with the others and Arashi walked over to Kyoko and she sat on the bed cross-legged. "I don't mean to be a bother but…could I ask if Kisa-san would leave for a few moments" Arashi asked. Everyone looked at Kisa then at the young boy "why do I have to leave" Kisa asked confusedly and Arashi gave Kyoko a odd look then he got up and gently guided her to the door "well even though the potions I use aren't really dangerous just as a precaution you shouldn't be in here" he said calmly as he shut the door in her face.

"Hey! You little brat what'd you do that for" Hiro asked angry that his fiancé had just been thrown out of the room by some random kid, "calm down sheep, it's for her safety" Yahiko sighed as he pushed some of his dark hair out of his face and leaned against the window in the room. Arashi reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a small vile of green liquid and handed it to Kyoko "here you go…drink it and try not to throw up m'kay" Arashi smiled at the redhead as she took the vile. She unscrewed the cork and chugged the liquid in one gulp almost choking at the taste "ick! That tasted like crap!" she gagged, "oh pipe down…it'll heal those ribs of yours faster…now undo that top missy" Arashi said grabbing a jar from his pocket. "WHAT!" the Sohmas all glared at him warningly but he ignored them "oh please she ain't got nothing I haven't seen before…many times" Arashi said with a smug smirk on his face. The other Sohmas glared at him while Kyoko unbuttoned her night gown slightly showing her injured shoulder and Arashi removed the bandages and began to rub the gel from the jar on her wound and Kyoko winced "this smells awful" she chocked. Arashi just rolled his eyes at her and withdrew from her shoulder as the gel bubbled on her skin and the cut closed shut leaving her shoulder clean and intact "there…gosh your such a baby!" Arashi said haughtily.

The others stared in awe "how did you do that?" Hatori asked dumbfounded but Arashi just winked at him "man, it really does stink in here now…lets take this conversation to another room shall we?" Arashi suggested. Kyoko jumped up out of the bed in her blue nightgown and stretched a bit "sounds like a plan…I'll make some tea!" she chirped as she hopped to the door and began to walk to the living room with Kisa and the others followed. Once they were all settled in the living room and Kyoko brought the tea back things became tense as Arashi kept giving pensive looks at Kyoko, after a while she finally sighed in defeat "ok…I suppose we need to get down to business…I'm going to explain to you all what's going on and what the new game plan is ok…but no questions till the end" Kyoko announced firmly. Everyone stayed quiet and waited for the girl to continue, "ok… well like I said Balthazar is after me…he thinks I can break your curse…" the Sohmas all tensed and looked at the two boys seated beside Kyoko "don't worry…I already know about the curse…Yahiko as well" Arashi said with a reassuring smile. "Anyway…since me and him are connected by a blood bond he can sense me where ever I am if I use my powers….that's how Demitra found me" Kyoko said with a slight sadness in her voice. "But my time is running short I only have a few months to break the curse for good and set everything right before auntie Kisa's baby is born so I have to act fast" Kyoko said with a sad determination.

Everyone was silent as what she said sunk in "k-Kisa's baby?" Momiji asked confusedly and Kyoko gave him and the other shocked Sohmas an odd look "what's wrong…oh come on don't tell me you didn't know?" Kyoko asked jokingly. But the Sohmas weren't laughing they were looking at Kisa who was looking very confused "wait…you seriously didn't know Kisa-san was pregnant…did you?" Arashi asked seriously. "Is it true Kisa?" Kagura asked the younger woman as the others were all very interested in knowing especially Hiro, "I…I d-don't know…how did you…" Kisa asked Kyoko. Arashi answered for her "I can sense the child's life force inside of you…it's a gift" he smiled smugly, Yahiko reached over and backhanded him "stop interrupting" Yahiko hissed. Kyoko sweat dropped and shrugged it off "anyway… I'm not sure what I should do next…I need to think but I'll fill you all in tomorrow ok?" Kyoko told the Sohmas. Everyone seemed a little confused still but they nodded in agreement "good then we'll see you at the show right?" Arashi asked happily as he hopped to his feet, the Sohmas all looked a little more lost "oops I forgot to tell them…well uncle Aaya and uncle Shii-Chan know about it but the others…" Kyoko trailed off as embarrassment flushed her cheeks.

"Oh by the way the costumes you asked for are done…I can drop them off here tomorrow morning if you'd like" Ayame piped up as he suddenly remembered about the little favor that had been asked of him. Kyoko smiled brightly "oh thank you so much…how much do we owe you?" she asked him cheerfully, Ayame simply laughed at her haughtily and waved a hand at her "no worries my dear little flower… for the beautiful daughter of Kyonkitchi it is free" Ayame told her. Kyoko got a misty look in her bright blue eyes and she smiled before she glomped him "thank you soooooo much uncle Aaya!" she wailed as she hugged the older man tightly. Aaya was a bit started a bit but then remembered that he wouldn't transform with her so he hugged her back, "I want a hug too," Shigure pouted like a child before he joined in on Kyoko and Ayame's hug time. Yuki and Kyou gave Hatori a pissed look and Hatori nodded, so with that Kyou and Yuki both knocked the crap out of the two older Sohmas that clung to Kyoko. "Oh dearest brother…must you be so violent?" Ayame chuckled as he rubbed the growing lump on his head, "so will you guys come…to the show I mean?" Kyoko asked the others as she blatantly ignored what had just happened.

"Well I'll be there" Kyou shrugged "oooh oooh! Gure-san and I will definitely be there" Ayame chirped, "and you know Yun-Chan and I wouldn't miss it for the world!" Kagura said brightly as Yuki smiled in agreement. "I think I'll go too…I'm curious about this little band of yours" Haru gave Kyoko a calm smile and Momiji and Kisa nodded vigorously in agreement "well since Kisa is going I guess I'll go too" Hiro said trying to sound uninterested…which was a lie. "I'll be there too…never could pass up a chance to bond with my family" Rin said with a sarcastic smirk, "well…I actually have …plans to go visit my mother tomorrow…I'm so sorry Kyoko-kun" Ritsu said timidly from his corner. "That's ok uncle Rit-Chan…what about you uncle Tori… uncle Kureno?" Kyoko asked the last two Sohma men, Kureno smiled weakly at the girl "sorry but I have an…um appointment tomorrow" Kureno said with a slight blush gracing his cheeks. Kyoko smiled cheekily "well that's ok…tell auntie Arisa I said hello" Kyoko mumbled the last park under her breath, "well…what about you Doc?" Yahiko asked Hatori with a cocky grin. Hatori raised an eyebrow at the boy and turned his attention to Kyoko "of course I'll be there…besides if I didn't who would drive Momiji, Kisa, and Hiro?" Hatori said unemotionally and Kyoko smiled at him and seemed satisfied with the answer. Kyoko looked at her wristwatch and for once noticed the time "oh crap on a stick! It's late…I'm sorry I forgot all about dinner… I'll go whip something up really quick…Arashi…could you handle the dining room?" Kyoko asked as she scrambled to her feet and rushed off into the kitchen.

Arashi rose from his seat and cracked his knuckles smugly "well…I have some work to do…hopefully the spell works because honey your dining room is tow up!" Arashi said to Shigure as he went into the dining room leaving all the Sohmas and Yahiko alone. There was uncomfortable silence for a while but then it was broken "so…kid what do you do in the band?" Rin asked off handedly. Yahiko brought himself out of his thoughtful state just long enough to give a bored glance at the Sohmas "I play guitar and do some vocals…but Kyoko is the main vocalist" he replied. "What's the band called anyway?" Momiji asked interestedly "Celestial Orgy…Kyoko came up with it…odd but it's very appropriate" Yahiko sighed as he was once again brought back into his thoughts. Suddenly there was a bright light radiating from the dining room "hot damn!" Arashi cheered from the room and the Sohmas all looked startled "w-what was that?" Kureno asked as he looked over at the dining room, "just Arashi doing one of his little spell things" Yahiko said uninterestedly. "Oh by the way…the show is at 8-o-clock tomorrow at club ecstasy" he continued. The Sohmas nodded "wait…I thought that was that club where all those gangsters and delinquents hang out?" Haru asked the boy suspiciously. Yahiko stood up and started to walk to the dining room but stopped and turned his head around to smirk at the Sohmas "it is…why else would _we_ hang out there?" Yahiko replied as he turned back around and walked out of the room.

The Sohmas were a bit unnerved by the boy's response "I don't like that kid…he seems…dangerous" Kyou commented with a cold glare towards the room the boy had just entered. "So does that mean that Kyoko and her friends are gang bangers" Hiro replied sarcastically which earned him some glares and an elbow in the stomach by Kisa. "Dinner's ready!" Kyoko sang from the kitchen and everyone began to file out to the dining room but they were all struck motionless in awe of what they saw. "Holy crap how did you fix that so quickly" Kureno blurted out, Arashi smirked at the man and shrugged "what can I says… I'm gifted" Arashi sighed in mock humility. With that everyone seated themselves (crowdedly I may add) around the table as Kyoko served food. Dinner was quiet for the most part…but once they had finished however Rin decided she'd break the ice "so I hear your performing at club ecstasy…that's a pretty rough place" Rin said casually, Kyoko stopped eating "well we're a pretty tough band" Kyoko responded as she got up to take some dishes in the kitchen. That response earned Kyoko some mixed looks from her family "but that place is like a gang hangout…I thought you could only get in if you were like connected" Haru asked suspiciously.

Arashi decided to enter the conversation at this point "well that's sort of true but Yahiko gets us in all the time he still has connections" Arashi said between slurps of his soup. With that everyone stopped eating and looked at Yahiko who didn't even bother to look at them "so you're in…a gang" Shigure asked wearily. "Well…not really anymore…I used to run with the Suicide squad… but I stopped about 2 years ago after I met Arashi and the brat" Yahiko replied gesturing to the kitchen where Kyoko had ran off to. "Hey!" Kyoko yelled from the kitchen and Yahiko just laughed at her.

After the dishes were cleared away everyone started to get ready to go home…it had been a loooong night. "Bye! Don't forget it's at 8-o-clock…club Ecstasy…be there or I'll cry!" Kyoko yelled out the door as the butt-load of Sohmas left to go to their respective cars and go home, they all smiled and waved back to her. Soon all that was left were the members of the household and Celestial Orgy, "well its like passed 9 you guys should go home…we do have school tomorrow" Kyoko told her two friends as they sat rather uncomfortably next to the remaining Sohmas in silence. Yahiko and Arashi exchanged looks before Yahiko stood up "ok…but just in case they attack again Arashi is going to stay with you tonight…that's ok isn't it" he stated it rather than asked. Kyou and Haru looked at Shigure and he shrugged "uh…sure it's no problem but I think we could've kept her safe enough" Shigure replied a bit insulted that this little boy thought that 3 grown men weren't capable of keeping Kyoko safe for one night.

"Oh no worries I won't be any trouble at all…I'm here to protect my little Kyo-Chan!" Arashi exclaimed dramatically as he picked Kyoko up into a big hug. Yahiko looked pissed _'why does he always have cling to her…it really pisses me off…pervert'_ he thought as he grabbed Kyoko out of Arashi's arms and pushed her over towards the Sohmas. Yahiko glared at Arashi as he grabbed his arm and dragged him into a separate room "quit being a lecher…I need to give you something" Yahiko grumbled as he dragged the other boy away. "What was that all about?" Haru asked as helped Kyoko up (when Yahiko pushed her she fell onto Shigure and Kyou), Kyoko glared in the direction the two boys went and stuck her tongue out at them "who knows" she shrugged. Suddenly she realized she was still partially laying on Shigure and Kyou "Ack! I'm so sorry are you guys hurt? It's all my fault I-I should have watched where I was going" she panicked worriedly as she jumped to her feet. "We're ok…calm down" Kyou said gruffly but quickly regretted his tone '_oh man I remember Tohru used get all scared an cry whenever I acted all pissed to her…I hope Kyoko isn't upset'_ he thought, but he was relieved when he saw her smile and shrug "ok…sorry…dad" she said quietly.

At that moment Yahiko dragged a disheveled and bruised looking Arashi into the living room and dropped him in front of Kyoko "well I'd better get home before mom gets pissed" Yahiko shrugged and bowed respectfully to the Sohmas and his friends. "7-o-clock!" he yelled behind his shoulder as he left the house, Kyoko waved at him then turned her attention back to Arashi. "Are you ok kid?" Kyou asked as he and Haru helped him stand up "what did he do to you this time?" Kyoko asked rather bored. Arashi smirked and smoothed out his shirt "same as always…he beat me up and threatened to break my legs if I did anything weird…like I'd do anything weird!" Arashi said in mock offense. Kyoko frowned slightly "well it's late we better get ready for school I suppose" she shrugged, Shigure had gone off to his study to write and Haru and Kyou just stood there. "I guess you could sleep on a spare futon in his room" Haru shrugged as he pointed to Kyou who glared at the cow "why my room damn it!"  
He snapped. "You Want to start something cat?" Haru challenged as he started to go black "p-please don't fight" Kyoko stammered nervously as she stepped between the two men, "don't worry Arashi will sleep in my room with me" she piped up cheerfully.

"What!" Kyou and Haru shouted as they looked at her in shock, Arashi took this opportunity to sweep Kyoko into his arms bridal style and trot up the stairs. "Oh goody this will be so much fun!" he cheered as Kyou and Haru were following him in hot pursuit "hold on just a damn minute you little pervert!" Kyou yelled as he chased the boy and his captive daughter around the 2nd floor of the house. "I think this may be the beginning of a beautiful bond," Shigure murmured to himself as he leaned back in his chair in his study.

TBC

A/N: Sorry this took forever to write because I've been sick this last week and in bed forever! But I'll try to get the next one out quicker…please SEND ME REVIEWS! BUT NO FLAMES PLEASE!


	8. Theories of Relativity

Hi there! I'm back! First I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed my last chapter…. i love you all (thanks you made my day!) I've been sick lately…damn cold going around my school so I've been trying to update as soon as possible. Oh and as you can see I've once again changed the genre…this time to Fantasy (thanks for the suggestion **Sami the archangel)**

Disclaimer: I don't own fruits basket but I own the characters of Kyoko Sohma, Arashi, Yahiko, Claudio, Belthazar (by the way it's Belthazar not Balthazar but my spell check kept on changing the E to an A…so now I have fixed it…Belthazar sounds much cooler ne?)

Ch.8: Theories of relativity 

It was about 5:45 in the morning and surprisingly Kyoko wasn't up yet, Shigure and Haru were sharing the newspaper at the dining room table while Kyou was in the kitchen making some eggs. "Is the food almost ready Kyou-kun, I'm starving" Shigure called into the kitchen "wait a second damn it I'm going as fast I can…stupid dog" Kyou snapped back at the man irritably from the kitchen. At that moment Kyoko came down the stairs in an oversized black and whit T-shirt that said "Eat more chicken…cuddle cows" (you know from like that Chick-fil-a place), she looked like she were still half asleep and her vibrant burnt orange colored hair was frizzy and wild on her head. Right behind her was Arashi who was wearing a pair of spongebob boxers and a tight muscle shirt that said "Slut" on it, "oh my…you two must have had a rough night" Shigure smirked over his newspaper as the duo sat at the table.

"What happened to your hair?" Kyou cringed as he brought out a bowl of eggs and some bacon; Kyoko looked up at her father and stuck out her tongue at him before face planting into the table. "Do you mind not banging the table? I'm trying to sleep" Arashi groaned as he laid his head on the table as well, "what's wit you guys?" Haru asked as he put some food on his plate. Kyoko sat up and blinked weakly at the man then helped herself to some food "Kyoko-Chan kept me up all night" Arashi sighed tiredly as he rubbed his eyes. "What is _that _supposed to mean?" Kyou asked suspiciously, the boy had after all spent the night in Kyoko's room…_his_ daughter's room…against Kyou's wishes. Shigure and Haru glanced expectantly at the boy waiting to hear his answer "Kyoko was talking in her sleep all night…and on top of that she left her CD player on…all night" Arashi groaned as he ate some of his eggs. Kyoko just glanced at the boy from the corner of her eye as she spoke "hey…you should thank me I let you sleep in the bed…I slept on the floor" she hissed quietly.

"That's a very…um…interesting shirt Arashi-kun" Shigure mentioned as he cocked an eyebrow at the derogatory word on the shirt, Arashi looked down at the shirt and smiled "thanks…but it's not mine…Kyoko let me borrow it" he chirped as he finished his bacon. "You actually wore that thing…seems insulting" Kyou said as he stared at his disheveled looking child, "it's not an insult if it's true" Arashi added quickly and was rewarded with an elbow in the stomach by Kyoko "stop talking about yourself" she said in mock sweetness. "The way you two bicker like that you'd think you were related" Haru scoffed as he sipped his coffee "we are" Kyoko and Arashi said at the same time as they began to eat more of their eggs. The other three stopped eating and stared blankly at the two kids "well…we aren't biologically related…but well you know mom's friend Saki Hanajima?" Kyoko asked as she swallowed her last bite of eggs. The Sohma men nodded "right…well she's my sister…half sister" Arashi interrupted, "Well Saki's dad divorced our mom a little while after Gumi-Chan was born…and mom got remarried before she high school to my dad…and they had me" Arashi said with a little pose for dramatic effect. The Sohmas stared at the boy blankly "so that would explain your magical gifts" Shigure commented and Arashi nodded enthusiastically "yes…it's tradition that every 5th generation of my mom's side of the family possess special abilities…Saki has her denpa waves…Gumi-Chan has his curse casting abilities…and i…well I have a spell casting ability as well as my keen skills in healing herbs" Arashi said proudly.

"So since Auntie Saki and Auntie Arisa are like family to me naturally I think of Arashi as my older brother!" Kyoko shrugged happily. Arashi grabbed her in a death tight embrace "your sexy, talented, suave, intelligent older brother" he added, Kyoko elbowed him in the ribs and pushed him roughly away "see if we were blood related I'd feel really bad about doing that" she giggled as she got up and started to gather up everyone's empty plates and glasses. "Don't worry Haru or I can do that…shouldn't you two get into your uniforms?" Kyou asked as he started to take the dishes from the girl. "We don't wear our uniforms today…it's casual day!" Arashi cheered as he jumped up and did a little victory dance, Kyoko and the others sweat dropped "oh…I forgot" Kyoko said quietly. Suddenly Arashi's smile faltered "oh poo, I don't have anything to wear…my stuff is all at Gumi-Chan's house" he pouted and looked at Kyoko sadly and she sighed, "um…dearest…smartest…best uncle in the whole world…could my dear friend Arashi-Chan please borrow some of your clothing?" Kyoko asked sweetly as she gave Haru puppy eyes.

Haru looked at the girl weakly…no one can resist a cute kid "sure…just don't do anything weird with it" Haru sighed defeated and Kyoko gave him a tight hug "oh thank you so much…I was afraid he'd have to borrow my clothes" she sighed in relief as she released him from her hug. Arashi and Kyoko started up the stairs in a lightening quick pace but Kyoko stopped half way and turned around to head back to the dining room, once she got there she promptly pounced on Kyou and gave him a big hug. "Hey! What was that for" Kyou asked a little caught off guard "I don't know…I just…felt like it…I'm sorry if you don't like me to hug you I-I wont…sorry I should have asked first…I'm such a ditz sometimes" Kyoko giggled sort of sadly as she jumped back from Kyou. Kyou looked at her disappointed little face and those big worried eyes and only one thing popped into his mind '_Tohru…she used to get so upset with herself when I yelled at her too…why am I such an idiot'_ he thought. "Don't worry about it it's fine…just don't get all worked up about it…I'm sorry I yelled" Kyou sighed gruffly but Kyoko just smiled at him and nodded before she ran back up the steps to help Arashi pick out his clothes.

"Come on Kids! It's 7-o-clock doesn't school start in oh I don't know a few minutes!" Shigure yelled in a singsong voice up the stairs, "one second! I'm almost finished!" Arashi sang back. "They better hurry up" Haru said as he sat on the recliner in the living room and turned on the T.V, Kyou had already left a few minutes before to open up the dojo. Just then Kyoko and Arashi came down the stairs with their school bags and ran to the door to slip on their shoes "bye!" Kyoko yelled behind her, "thanks for letting me crash here!" Arashi called as they both ran out of the house to school.

**Meanwhile**

"Claudio, come forth to me" came a deep raspy voice from the murky shadows of the great hall. A young man who looked about 17 with long coal black hair tied and two pertruding triangular shaped cat ears on his head stepped forward, he wore an tight dark purple pants and a loose fitting silver tank top shirt made of a fishnet material. The young man walked up to a large altar and bowed quickly "yes my lord?" he asked in a smooth baritone as his piercing golden eyes looked up into the shadows. "As you may have heard we have found the girl" the voice replied from the shadows and the raven haired man's lips curved into a small sadistic smirk "is that so my lord?" he asked in a cocky voice. Suddenly a pair of glowing red eyes appeared in the shadows as a loud hearty chuckle was heard "indeed…I even sent one of my best warriors after her Demitra…but she has failed me" the voice said coolly. The raven-haired man…Claudio smirked and cocked an eyebrow "well my lord you know what they say…never send a woman to do a man's job" Claudio stated bluntly.

Another creepy chuckle was heard from the shadows "precisely why I have called for you…my sources in the human's realm tell me she may be spotted at a club called Ecstasy this eve…. now go it's up to you now, for you are the only other who knows of my true intentions in this matter" the voice said. Claudio bowed again "indeed my lord…I shall find her and bring her to you my lord" Claudio said as he turned and walked away from the altar "but remember…if she is harmed in any way…I shall kill you…understood?" the voice asked coolly as Claudio stopped with his back turned to the altar. "I understand my lord, but do not fear I have had no such intentions towards her…for she is a vital key to both our futures" Claudio said curtly as he began walking towards the large oak door that led to the hall. Once he reached the outside of the hall Claudio smiled to himself viciously '_yes lord Belthazar…I will not fail'_ he thought as he closed the oaken doors behind him, "my dearest princess…I _shall _return you to your rightful place…whether it is your will or not" he growled triumphantly to himself before his figure vanished into the cold darkness of the night air.

**At Kyoko's School**

"Bye Arashi-kun!" a group of girls cooed as they left the school building to go to the bus stop, Arashi smirked and waved at them as he and Kyoko walked towards the fence to meet up with their other companion. "Wow, looks like uncle Haru's clothes made quite an impression today" Kyoko said as she jokingly elbowed her friend in the ribs, Arashi smirked again and sighed "maybe so…but then again what doesn't look good on me?" he smiled smugly. "Oh please…don't make me barf" Yahiko rolled his eyes as he joined the group; he was wearing a plain black t-shirt and a pair of jeans. Kyoko giggled slightly and grabbed both her friend's hands and started away from the school "come on…lets get to the house uncle Aaya is bringing the clothes over soon" she said cheerfully as she dragged them down the street. Yahiko blushed slightly as he looked down at the small hand that held his but quickly shook the thought out of his mind as he looked over at Arashi who was looking at him with a perverse smirk.

Yahiko rolled his eyes and slipped his hand out of Kyoko's grasp which startled Kyoko at first but she just looked at him and shrugged "whatever" she mumbled as they made their way to the woods. "Now…what do we do about the show tonight?" Yahiko mumbled more to himself than anyone, "can you say…cover songs!" Arashi and Kyoko sang at the same time and Yahiko sweat dropped '_again'_ he thought.

**At Shigure's house**

Haru was asleep on the couch with a book on his stomach and the T.V was still on, Shigure was at the main house most likely harassing Hatori. "Hello!" Kyoko called into the house as she and her friends opened the unlocked door, Haru shifted slightly but he was still in a deep slumber. The three teens (A/N: technically they are because Kyoko is 13…basically and the other two are 15) walked into the living room and saw the older man sleeping on the couch, "I wonder where Shigure-san is?" Yahiko said as he looked around and realized that the energetic older man wasn't anywhere to be seen. Kyoko looked over to the hallway table and saw the answer machine light was blinking and she walked over to in and pushed the button, "_you have 2 new messages…1st message"_ the automated voice replied. "_Hey, I'm gonna close up the dojo a little early today so I should be back by like 5…hey…Jinko stop that you little brat! No put that down! Damn kids!"_ then there was a beep and the message ended "dad?" Kyoko whispered to herself.

"Sounds like Kyou-san is having hard time…" Arashi giggled after hearing the message and Kyoko felt a smirk make it's way on her lips "seems that way" she giggled. "YOOOOOHOOOOO! Anyone home!" came a loud boisterous voice from the doorway, the gang turned around to see Ayame standing by the door carrying three wardrobe bags. "Uncle Aaya!" Kyoko chirped as she skipped over to the man and hugged him tightly, "yes…never fear I the fabulous Ayame have brought you all a little gift!" Ayame announced as he held out the bags in front of him.

**Main house**

Kisa, Hiro, Kagura, Ritsu, Kureno, Rin, Momiji, and Shigure were all waiting in Hatori's house for the doctor to return. The Sohmas were all enjoying some tea and jelly buns when the doctor walked into the living room "the results are back…Kisa-Chan you are pregnant" he said in his usual emotionless doctor voice. They all turned to look at the doctor wit wide eyes "well…it would seem Arashi-kun was correct" Shigure smirked, Kagura elbowed Hiro in the ribs "Hiro…you dog" she teased the younger man. Hiro turned a brilliant shade of red as he glared at his older cousin. Kisa smiled shyly and looked over at her fiancé and Hiro returned her smile '_so…I'm going to be a father'_ he thought happily as Kisa laid her head on his shoulder contently. "But wait…wont the kid be the next head of the Sohmas and the core of the curse then?" Rin cocked an eyebrow at the others over her teacup. "That _is_ what Kyoko-Chan said," Kureno mused out loud and Kisa's smile faltered slightly "but Kyoko-Chan said that she could get rid of the curse by then…by killing that demon," Momiji piped up.

"But that seems very dangerous…and she's so young" Ritsu replied softly Hatori sighed as he sat down beside the bookcase "yes…but she seems so determined…she's so selfless just like Tohru-Chan…she'd try to help everyone else even if she risked her own safety" Kagura said with a sad smile as stood up and started to gather some empty cups. "Yes…I'm just afraid that no matter how hard we try to protect her…she'll find a way to keep her promise and break the curse…even if she looses her own life in the process" Hatori said solemnly. The room fell silent as the other Zodiac members looked around at each other sadly realizing the truth of his statement, they felt hopeful for Kyoko safety and yet at the same time ashamed…ashamed that they wanted their freedom from the curse so badly that an innocent child could get hurt in the process…trying to save them.

**Later back at Shigure's house**

"Only 5:00?" Kyou mumbled as he glanced his watch before he walked up the steps to the front door, once he reached the top step he noticed the door was open. "Yo, anybody here?" Kyou called out as he entered the house "is that you Kyonkitchi?" came a very familiar yet annoying call from the living room. '_Urgg…why is he here?'_ Kyou thought as he rolled his eyes and slipped off his shoes "I told you stop calling me that!" he growled as he entered the living room area. There was Ayame and Haru sitting on the new couch drinking tea and watching the T.V, "where's the dog?" Kyou asked gruffly as he plopped down in one of the reclining chairs. "Oh…he's at the main house or whatever…hey Kyou-san" Arashi smiled cheerfully as he walked into the room carrying a curling iron, a brush and a can of hair spray.

But what really got Kyou's attention at first was his outfit, Arashi was wearing tight black flare bottomed pants, a pink and black fish net tank top, a black fedora, and a pair of white gloves. "Uh…hi" Kyou mumbled uncomfortably "oh Kyonkitchi, doesn't Arashi-kun look absolutely fabulous in his outfit that I made for him…once again I have amazed even myself!" Ayame sighed triumphantly as Arashi sat the hair supplies on the table and did a little runway turn to show off his outfit. "Oh this outfit just screams sexy!" Arashi squealed "and your face just screams idiot" came a smooth male voice from the stairway, Kyou turned around and saw Yahiko walking into the room "hello Kyou-san" he said bowing as he saw the older man. Yahiko was wearing form fitting black pants with lots of silver chains, a black spiked chocker, and a black vinyl vest partway covering his bare, tan, lean and chiseled chest (sorry I couldn't resist).

Kyou had to fight back a smirk as he saw the boy's discomfort in the revealing outfit "um hello to you to" Kyou snickered, Yahiko shot a glare at the men on the couch "I feel like a male prostitute" Yahiko sighed as he rubbed his temples. "Well trust me you'd get top dollar on the street corner darling" came a sweet childish giggle from the stairs, "good one" Arashi smirked. "Bite me" Yahiko grumbled as he sat down on the floor in front of the T.V, Kyoko came barreling down the steps with her waist length orange hair flapping behind her as she jumped over the last 4 steps and landed on her feet. Kyoko was wearing a tight midriff baring pink tube top, a pleated black skirt that hit just above the knees, and lacey black arm warmers that reached her elbows. They turned and stared at her Arashi cocked an eyebrow at her and gave an approving nod while Ayame smiled proudly at his creation, Haru spit out his tea and almost choked on the hot liquid. Kyou stared disbelievingly as his mouth hung open and his face paled a few shades of white "w-what the hell are you wearing?" he asked with a tremble of rage shaking his voice.

Yahiko stared at her as he turned about 5 shades of red "isn't it cool…uncle Aaya made it for me…I think it's kick ass…fault…uh kick asphalt" she smiled nervously trying to cover up her slip. Kyou's eyes narrowed slightly "don't you think that it's a little…uh revealing" Kyou tried to ask calmly through gritted teeth. The girl was oblivious to it though "no…I like it don't you dad?" she said smiling proudly as she placed her hands on her hips. It was silent for a bit until Yahiko stood up still blushing and ran a hand through his hair "um…I'm going to go get…my err…guitar I'll be back in like 40 minutes" he muttered before he rushed to the door slipped on his shoes and left, "could you pick up the shoes on your way!" Kyoko yelled after the boy as he left. "Ok enough yapping…I need to do your hair now so sit down, shut up and let the master work" Arashi announced as he stepped over Yahiko and grabbed Kyoko, "watch the fabric!" Ayame protested as the boy roughly sat the girl down in front of the table.

**1 hour later**

Two black BMW's pulled up in front of Shigure's house carrying the other Sohmas, Shigure and Hatori stepped up to the front door with Yuki and Kagura in tow. "Oh…the door's open" Shigure said to himself as he pushed the door more ajar "OOOOWW!" came an ear-piercing shriek from the house. The new arrivals rushed in to investigate "I told you not to move so much" Arashi said in a singsong voice as he pulled the hot curling iron away from Kyoko's hair. "What in the world is going on here?" Shigure asked with a small chuckle as he and the others saw Arashi on the couch with Kyoko sitting on the floor between his leg with her hair flying all over the place. "Gure-san! Tori-san!" Ayame smiled as he greeted his friends from the chair he was sitting in beside Haru who was glued to the T.V.

"Little brother!" Ayame cried out as he jumped up to go and grab Yuki in another death grip hug "oh gods no!" Yuki shuddered as he backed away slowly, but just as Ayame was about to reach him he tripped and fell on Shigure. "Oops…sorry my foot slipped" Kyoko shrugged and she gave Yuki a wink which he smiled at gratefully, Ayame and Shigure got up and began to talk about their usual nonsense as they walked out of the room. "Kyoko-Chan…what are you wearing?" Kagura asked as she took in the outfit the girl had on "oh it's her outfit for the show…I think it looks really hot…and boy does it real hug all the right places" Arashi sighed dreamily before he received a silencing glare from Yuki and Kagura. Arashi went back to pulling her long hair into two high pigtails and spiral curling the hair at the ends, "wow you're really good at that" Haru said a little uneasily to the boy.

"Eh, it's a gift" the blonde boy shrugged as he finished the last curl in his friend's hair, Hatori and the others sweat dropped. "So…um hey…eh…what's up?" Kyoko asked as she stood up and straightened out her short skirt as she walked over to Kagura. "So…how is everything at the Sohma estate?" she asked as she gave her auntie a hug. "Oh…fine I guess…boring as usual…" Kagura said dryly as she hugged the girl back "you're the one who wanted the job" Hatori shrugged unemotionally, Kagura stuck her tongue out at Hatori "gee Kagura-Chan…that was very mature" Yuki teased. Kagura smiled embarrassedly and punched Yuki hard in the shoulder "oh Yun-Chan you're so mean!" she giggled and Yuki stumbled back a little from the blow.

"YO!" came a slightly bored male voice from the doorway "oh…hello um…Yahiko-kun" Kagura bowed as she saw the boy and he returned the greeting as well as to the other adults in the room. He was carrying a guitar case and a blue plastic bag which he threw at Kyoko who caught it clumsily "oh thanks Mr. graceful… hey are these the shoes?" she asked happily as she pulled off the bag to reveal a pair of worn looking knee high black combat boots. The Sohmas stared blankly at the tough looking beat up boots "um…why would you wear those they look…old" Haru asked bluntly and Kyoko just smiled sadly at the boots in her hands and sighed "they…were my mom's…she wore them when she used to go out hunting…they're really cool and…I think they bring me luck" Kyoko said with a shrug. "Hunting?" Yuki and Hatori asked at the same time "yeah…demon hunting…. before Tohru-nee died she was trying to hunt down Belthazar to do away with him…but…" Arashi started but his voice died out at the end, "but he got her first…" Kyoko shrugged in an unemotional voice.

Yuki and the others looked saddened at the girl's words "I-I'm sorry…I know it must still be hard for you…we shouldn't have pried" Kagura said solemnly. Kyoko just smiled at her and waved her hand dismissingly "eh…think nothing of it…it's been a long time…. feel free to ask me anything you like" Kyoko said reassuringly. Hatori looked up at the girl quizzically "oh…we just figured that her…passing might be a sore spot" Hatori said unsurely and Kyoko just scoffed "well it isn't…she's dead…and she's never coming back so why dwell on that…I certainly don't" Kyoko said snappily. Yuki was about to question her frigid behavior but he received a restraining glance from Arashi and Yahiko, "I'm going up to…check on the old fart on the roof," Kyoko giggled as she ran up the stairs excitedly.

"That was…odd" Haru commented dryly as the others recovered from the shock of Kyoko's complete mood change, "I wouldn't worry about it to much…Kyoko-Chan gets a little bipolar when it comes to talk about Tohru-nee…she never really forgave her for getting killed…. or herself" Arashi said as he looked down at the floor. '_I wonder what happened…something tells me that there was more to Honda-san's death than we've been led to believe…and Kyoko knows first hand'_ Yuki thought as he squeezed Kagura's hand tighter in his own.

**Roof** ,

Kyou sat on the roof staring up at the stars '_this place is turning into a mad house…especially with Kyoko's little friends'_ Kyou thought as he leaned back on his elbows. '_So much has happened…so many secrets…I don't know if I can handle this…I don't know if we can handle this…Tohru…I'm afraid…afraid I wont be able to protect her…please…help me'_ Kyou thought as he closed his eyes in silent prayer. He opened his eyes and let out a loud exhausted sigh "Tohru…" he whispered as he felt his eyes sting with the pain of his current thoughts and the turmoil with in his own heart at the moment. "Funny…I gave up trying to talk to her years ago" a voice suddenly shattered Kyou's thoughts causing him to jump about 10 feet and nearly fall off "DAMN IT!" he shouted as he caught himself before the fall "who is that?" he asked aggressively as his heart pounded fiercely in his chest.

"It's just me…the lone mutt" Kyoko giggled quietly as she moved closer to her father in the moonlight, Kyou saw the girl's smile and felt his breath slowly regulate and he smiled back "oh…what do you want kid?" he asked gruffly as he looked back up into the heavens. Kyoko was quiet for a while and simply watched the sky with him in silence "well…I guess mom was right about you and those high places" Kyoko said almost absently, Kyou turned his head back to the girl "what are you talking about?" he asked her confusedly. "Well when I was little and I'd get really upset or mad or if I wanted to be alone…I'd run away and mom would look in the highest places she could…and there she'd always find me" Kyoko said nostalgically. "She'd always tell me that it was easy to find me…because I was so like you…always being drawn to heights" Kyoko smiled warmly at this fond memory. Kyou looked at her small smile which seemed to be genuine…. but there was no mistaking the pain in her large azure eyes, "um…Kyoko…erm did…Tohru…uh…talk about us a lot?" Kyou asked a bit uncomfortably.

Kyoko shrugged "she told me stories about you guys all the time…you guys were her family" she said as she started to shiver slightly as the cold breeze brushed against her bare shoulders and neck. Kyou noticed her shiver and rolled his eyes slightly "hey you better get into the house before catch a cold…you still have to perform remember" he with a gentle urgency. Kyoko nodded and stood up "well we'll be ready in a few minutes so…we better get a move on" Kyoko said as she walked over to the roof ladder and started to climb back into the house. Kyou decided to stay up on the roof a bit longer but eventually joined the others in the living room.

"Ok so Yuki and Kagura can take Kyoko, Yahiko and Kyou-kun…and Haa-san will take Haru, Arashi, Ayame and I…is that ok?" Shigure announced as they all prepared to leave. "Great…I have to ride with that damn rat…." Kyou mumbled and Yuki shot him a glare and he shut up, "well let's hit the road!" Kyoko cheered as they all made to exit the house and lead them to the car. As the Sohmas drove off on the way to the club they were completely…unaware of the story of Kyoko's past had only just begun and not everything is what it seems.

**Somewhere outside the city**

A shadowy figure jumped from a large tree onto the ground, landing graceful on his feet. The figure was wearing a long black trench coat and had his long black hair tied up into a ponytail, the figure smirked as he opened his bright golden eyes. He took a whiff of the air into his nostrils and looked upward with a smug smile "yes…you wont get away from me this time…I will find you young princess" the man said in a low whisper. The figure gave a small chuckle as he contemplated his plan for the night carefully, "indeed…tonight you shall be mine…Kyoko Sohma" the man smile maliciously before he closed his eyes and disappeared into the shadows of the dark, still night.

TBC

A/N: tell me what you thought of this chapter! I've been a little under the weather lately but im ok now…hopefully I'll update sooner…but I haven't really been getting many reviews lately…and that makes me sad there fore making it harder for me to finish new chapters sooner! So if you like the story and want me to update sooner than please REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! Thanks for all the support…I love you all…if you have any questions or whatever just email me I'm glad to help! Till later –love ya! **The Chizz**


	9. Little girl Lost and an Angel

Hey thanks for the reviews as always! I just wish you guys would review more! Ok well the song they will be singing is Take me away" by Fefe Dobson! I LOVE THAT CANADIAN! And in this chapter someone comes back from the dead…guess who?

Disclaimer: Golly! How many times must I say this…i don't own Fruits Basket!

"**_sing_**" lyrics being sung by Kyoko

**CH.9: Little Girl lost and an Angel **

The Sohma crew had arrived at the club at around 7:40 allowing Kyoko just enough time to help them all find some tables to sit at before she had to go set up. The cloud was fairly crowded and extremely noisy "Hey!" came an over excited greeting as a tall blonde man bound up to tables dragging a slightly older raven haired woman. "Hello Momiji-kun…Rin" Kagura smiled as he two cousins pulled up two chairs and sat down. The other Sohmas looked around expectantly for a moment or two "hey…where's Kisa and the brat?" Kyou snorted as he shifted boredly in his seat. Rin just rolled her eyes at the redheaded man, "Oh Kisa-Chan was starting to feel really nauseous so we made her stay home…and Hiro of course stayed with her…but they said to wish everyone a good night for them" Momiji replied as he happily bounced around in his seat.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Attention…now this little musical showcase is about to start" the DJ shouted through the speakers as he turned the record he was spinning off. "Oh…looks like it's starting" Shigure whispered as they all turned their direction to the small stage where Kyoko was standing behind a small microphone stand. To her left Yahiko stood behind another microphone stand holding his guitar, which was already hooked up to the amplifiers, to her left Arashi sat behind a large drum set. Kyoko grabbed the Mic from the stand and held it to her face "Hey everybody! Weeeee're baaaaaaaack!" she giggled in a singsong voice, gaining lots of applause and cheers from the clubbers on the dance floor and at the bar.

Kyoko flipped a long strand of orange hair off her shoulders and did a little twirl "Ok…woo! This is Celestial Orgy…and I'm the one and only K. Sohma…along with my hearts…. Arashi on drums…. and Yahiko on the guitar …now are you cats ready to rock!" Kyoko said into the Mic as the crowd cheered some more. Kyoko smirked and nodded at Arashi to start playing which he did and Yahiko followed as the song begun. Kyoko started swaying slightly to the music as she brought the Mic to her lips again and began to sing in a strong raspy alto soprano voice that seemed to capture the hearts of the audience as if through some higher power. "**_I was waiting all my life to know you_**" Kyoko sang viciously sweet (A/N: I love saying that). She started to move around the stage as she continued to sing:

"**_Now, I'm starring in your eyes…OCEAN BLUE! I'm all about you. And in our minds it comes so easily but there's a feeling coming over me…I wanna show you, but there's nowhere we can _**

**_Really be free! Everybody's watching_**!" - Kyoko started to dance around the stage while she sang: "

"**_Wouldn't it be good if we could be together? Take me away! Take me far away from here! I will run with you, don't be afraid. Navigate and I will steer into the sun!_**

**_We will run_**" Kyoko suddenly jumped off the stage landing on her feet and she walked around to the few tables that were near the stage/bar area while she sang:

"**_I…remember when I was just a child…in my roo-oom_**" she sang as she sat up on one of the Sohma's tables and she spun around on her but to face Hatori and she continued to sing to him:

"**_My…imagination used to run wild_**" she sang sweetly as she gently brushed a strand of hair from his face then suddenly stood on her feet on the table and started to do another little dance as she faced the dance floor crowd and sang the rest of the verse:

"**_But I never knew…that nothings ever as it seems to be, when a dream collides with a reality_**" she sang the last part as she jumped off the table and flounced back over to the stage and sat up on the edge of it.

" **_It should be easy when two people love each other tru-leeey…. everybody's talking!_**

_**Wouldn't it be good if they would understand us? Take me away…take me far away**_

**_From here! I will run with you! Don't be afraid…. navigate and I will steer into the sun! We will run_**!" Kyoko stood up on stage as she finished the last line and she stood behind the Mic stand again and continued ":

"**_We…. will run…whoa-oh woooooooah! ROAR! We…. will run…Oh yea-yea-yeaaaah!_**

_**Wouldn't it be good if they would understand us…. wouldn't it be good if we could be togetheeeeeeeeeeeeeer! Take me away! Take me far away from here…. i will run with you! Don't be afraid…navigate and I will steer into the sun…. we will run!**_

**_We will run…. yes I will run with you where ever you goooooo! Don't be afraid…just navigate and I will steer into the sun…. we will…RUN!_**" Kyoko finished with one final head bang (lol funny) as the music stopped and the audience cheered and clapped animatedly.

Kyoko did a little bow and wiped at some sweat on her brow before speaking into the Mic again "woooh! Thanks a lot…that was fun…in fact so fun…that we may come back…would you guys like that?" Kyoko asked the audience. They replied with more cheers and such, "sounds like a yes to me…well thanks for having us" Yahiko said with a grin into his Mic and a group of girls near the stage all swooned. Kyoko just giggled at the girl's antics when suddenly she felt a chill go down her spine, '_something is here…I feel a dark presence_' she thought as she surveyed the room while her and the boys got off stage and were greeted by the club manager. "Wow…I had no idea she was such a good singer" Ayame said very impressed "yes, and she puts on quite a performance as well" Yuki nodded in agreement. The others seemed equally impressed "impressive…she's only 13 but from the way she handles that crowd you'd swear she was 30" Hatori said emotionlessly, "well she obviously doesn't get her mature people skills from her father" Kagura teased as she elbowed Kyou in the stomach. Kyou growled back at her "shut up…stupid woman" he hissed at her and Yuki glared at Kyou "Kyou…shut up" he said.

Kyou sensed the annoyance in his voice and glared back but didn't press on with any further remarks. Surprisingly even after Tohru left Kyou and Yuki had become less violent to each other, at times one might even think to call them friends. Both had matured a bit over the years and fights were less common than before and they were able to actually be in the same room together without trying to kill each other. So Kyou had learned not to get on Yuki's nerves when he was pissed…because pissed off Yuki is a lot more dangerous and stronger than normal Yuki…something Kyou found out the hard way…many times. Kyou discontinued his starring match with Yuki when he saw Kyoko and the boys walk over to them, "Hey! Did you guys enjoy the show?" she asked happily as she jumped onto Kyou's lap.

He was a little taken aback but just shook it off "yeah…it was cool" he mumbled and she frowned slightly but he rolled his eyes and flashed her a quick smirk and she seemed to brighten again. "You were great…I never thought that any offspring of that bone head would be so talented," Rin said as she gave the girl a pat on the back. Kyoko and the others sweat dropped "thanks auntie Rin…I'll take that as a compliment…hey where's auntie Kisa and uncle Hiro?" she asked as she got up from Kyou's lap. "Oh Kisa felt sick so she and Hiro stayed home…oh you were sooo good Kyoko-Chan…and you looked so cute up there…I'm so happy for you!" Momiji chimed in excitedly as he reached over and hugged the young girl. Kyoko blushed slightly and giggled '_he's as hyper as mom said he was_' she thought as she hugged the man back excitedly "Thank you uncle miji-kun!" she giggled as he let go of her. Suddenly the smile was wiped from her face as she felt a chill run through her body '_come and get me_' a icy baritone whispered in her mind, Kyoko's eyes widened as she took in a jagged breath sensing the cold demonic presence.

Arashi looked at her worriedly and put an arm on her shoulder "are you ok?" he asked bringing her out of her stupor, "oh…um yeah…I need to get some…er...fresh air" she smiled weakly as she dashed off to the exit and went outside. The Sohma's looked at the two boys in confusion "where the hell did she go?" Kyou asked impatiently and Yahiko shrugged "she's probably a little over stimulated…she's just getting some air" he replied although something told him that there was more to it than that…he only hoped that that part of him was wrong.

Kyoko burst through the exit door and into the ally behind the club breathing harshly "Ok…show yourself!" she hissed angrily into the darkness. There was no answer only stillness as Kyoko clenched her fists in anger "I'm serious…show your sorry demon ass now!" she yelled again. Suddenly she felt hot breath on the nape of her neck "now now…no need to be so hostile my darling" came that same icy voice from before, in her ear. Kyoko jumped up and turned around quickly and stood facing a tall lean built young man with coal black hair and cold piercing golden eyes. "W-who are you?" Kyoko asked as she backed up from the man slowly making the man smirk "what's wrong half breed…afraid of me?" he cooed darkly as he took a step towards her and she backed up slightly "no way" she hissed back at him with a slight tremor in her voice. The man smirked and in one surprisingly quick movement grabbed her by her upper arms and shoved her roughly against the brick wall behind her, he stepped closer to her while holding her against the mall and lowered his face so that they were only inches apart "are you sure?" he whispered back emotionlessly.

Kyoko felt herself shiver with a mix of fear and anger "hell no…why should I be…I've been attacked by demons before and I can waste you just like the others" she snapped as she tried to regain her toughness. Claudio smirked as he slid his hands down to her wrists and then pinned them to the wall over top of Kyoko's head with one arm. He used the other hand to gently lift her chin up towards his face "well…you certainly are a brave little girl…I find that very attractive" the man smirked as he caressed Kyoko's cheek with a long clawed finger. Kyoko glared at him before returning his smirk "ok then are you here to try and kill me or kiss ass…either way you're toast" she threatened and the man glared at her in return. He suddenly applied more pressure to her cheek with his claw drawing blood, "watch yourself girl…I'm not here to kill you in fact I'm here for just the opposite…I'm here to save you" he said with a smirk as she squirmed under his body.

"What are you talking about" she asked irritably as her eyes slowly began to turn a deep blood red color, the man smirked "I've come to take you back to where you belong…with your own kind…our kind" he said soothingly. Kyoko's eyes quickly turned back to their normal blue as she looked at the demon confusedly "what do you mean...go live with the demons…yeah right I'd never live with you murdering bastards" she spat back at him angrily. The man chuckled softly at her resistance "such a strong fighting spirit…but really do you actually think you'll be able to stay here wit those people…those humans?" he asked bitterly. Kyoko glared at him again "why not…they're my family…and besides if I don't protect them from you low lives…who will?" she taunted. The man didn't seem to pay her any mind " you may think that but you aren't like them…you never will be humans are such weak untrustworthy creatures they fear what is superior to them…as we are…and for that they will eventually turn on even you…their 'savior'" the man smiled a twisted smile at the anger in the girl's eyes.

Kyoko had enough "shut the hell up!" she yelled "they aren't like that…my family loves me…and they'd never turn on me demons are the untrustworthy ones…and I'll never be like you bastards" she yelled again as she suddenly gained the strength to free herself from his grip and push him away. She stood against the wall shaking with rage as she felt unshed tears sting her eyes, The man regained his composure and smirked at the girl "that was a very touching speech…but remember …they know what you are and even though they seem excepting now when things get dangerous…how do you know they wont abandon you…because of what you are…and their own weaknesses, remember even though you are part human demon blood courses hot through your veins and you can never change that…it's who you really are…even **_they_** know that…and staying with them will only end up hurting you in the end…so don't be foolish and let your weakly human emotions blind your better judgment" he said as he stepped closer to Kyoko and grabbed her chin in his hands again.

She just stared at him coldly as he bent down and kissed her lips slowly dragging his fangs across her bottom lip, drawing a little blood which he licked up from her bottom lip. He breathed deeply on her bare neck while

Drawing his face away and smirking again "just remember…you are who you are and you cant change that…neither can they…so keep on playing 'human'…but never forget the truth…they surely wont…and when you're finally ready to admit to destiny…and take your true place amongst those who will always understand you best…you'll find me" he whispered in her ear before leaning down and kissing her again. Kyoko blinked letting the unshed tears now roll down her hot cheeks and she opened her eyes as she felt his warm breath on her lips "why…why are you doing this to me…who are you?" she asked helplessly as the tears streamed down her face. The man smirked once again and brushed his clawed finger against her cheek and whispered "because we need you…and you need us" as he stepped back from her "by the way…my name…sweet mistress is Claudio" he said with a curt bow before he vanished into the cloak of night surrounding the small alley.

After he left Kyoko absently touched her fingers to her lips where Claudio had kissed her and her face contorted in disgust and anger as she slid down the brick wall and brought her knees to her chest. "It can't be true…that bastard…. Mom…help me please…someone help me" she sobbed quietly in the dark alley as the salty tears stung the deep cut on her right cheek. After a few minutes she stood up and ran out of the alley way as fast as she could…which is pretty fast. She ran until she was in a strange wooded area and then she stopped and looked around at her surroundings. "DAMN!" she yelled as she punched a tree, leaving a large dent. '_He's right…isn't he mom…I can never be like them…they know what I really am…a monster…a monstrosity on this earth' _Kyoko though as she leaned against a tree. Suddenly Kyoko's eyes turned a blood red color and she looked up to the sky "that's why you ran…isn't it? So that they wouldn't be burdened with an unholy child…you selfish whore!" Kyoko yelled up to the heavens, "you denied what you were…tried to hide it…you coward…you ran away…and it got you killed…because you wanted to protect them" she continued.

"Well so do I! I'm going to protect them the only way I know how…the only way I ever learned from you…I'm going to leave! I'm not going to fight what I am! I'm not going to let other's get attached to me and hurt them like you did" Kyoko yelled. "You may have saved your soul and earned immortal salvation…but at what cost…a cost I'll never pay…how could…selfish! Selfish! I wont be that way…I'll sacrifice my own will…for them…and if god damn me to hell…so be it!" Kyoko hissed to the sky. She stood there silent for a few moments as her breath calmed down, and she clenched her fists to her side "CLAUDIO!" she yelled out into the night. "_NO…KYOKO DON'T DO THIS…I LOVE YOU…THEY LOVE YOU…THEY NEED YOU…STOP THIS"_ came a frantic voice carried in the night breeze. But Kyoko ignored the familiar voice as she felt strong arms wrap around her and she disappeared from sight.

**Club**

Back inside the club Arashi was searching various hideouts in the club looking for Kyoko and Kagura had gone to check the ladies room as well. Rin had left with Momiji a few minutes ago because she had to be to work early the next day but she was reluctant to leave as her and Momiji both worried slightly about the girl's whereabouts. The other Sohmas were all sitting around their table worriedly waiting for Kyoko to return "she likes to go off by herself sometimes but…she always comes back…" Yahiko said absently as he sat at the table with a worried look in his eyes. "I'm sure she'll be back soon" Yuki said trying to comfort distraught boy "well she did seem a little upset…she might have wanted to cool off or be alone" Haru added with a shrug. Suddenly Kyou's eyes snapped up with an urgency as he remembered something, suddenly he stood up and ran out of the club narrowly missing collusions with a few drunken college girls. "Kyou-kun!" Shigure called out as the red haired man left suddenly "where the hell did he go off to…this is no time to be taking a walk" Haru asked a bit annoyed at Kyou's sudden disappearance. As if by some sort of possessive force Yahiko jumped up almost immediately after Kyou and ran after him leaving the other Sohmas confused and worried and forced to follow them outside. Once outside the boys followed Kyou and Yahiko as they headed into the woods "Kyoko!" they all took turns calling her name and hoping for a reply.

After about a half hour of searching the Sohmas and Yahiko met back up in a clearing and continued to call for her "KYOKO!" Yuki yelled loudly as he and Shigure walked a little bit away from the others in the clearing. "_She's not here Sohma-kun" _came a warm familiar voice from the trees, Yuki stopped and turned to Shigure looking rather pale "d-did you hear that?" Yuki asked just above a whisper. Shigure nodded and turned to face the trees "W-Who are you? We don't have any money…so please don't hurt me!" Shigure whined causing Yuki to sweat dropped. "What are you two idiots doing now?" Kyou seethed as he and the rest of the posse met up with Yuki and Shigure. "_Hahahahaha…it's nice to see you all care enough to look…but she's not here"_ the voice said louder this time with a slight giggle. "Show yourself! Who are you…a demon…do you know where Kyoko is…show yourself?" Yahiko yelled out into the darkness.

"A demon huh? Well_ I guess you could say I am…but please don't be afraid of me…I-I came to help"_ the voice replied from behind them and they all screamed and jumped around to face the voice. But what they saw shocked them greatly "_Oh I'm so sorry I scared you! I'm so sorry…I shouldn't have snuck up on you"_ the voice apologized frantically, "T-Tohru_?"_ Ayame gasped nervously as he eyed the woman in front of him. Sure enough the figure standing before them was a brown haired girl with large blue eyes in a long white-laced gown surrounded in what seemed like an eerie translucent white glow. "_Ayame-san…are you ok…you look a little pale" _Tohru said with her blue eyes full of concern, they all starred at her in awe "how…why…but you're…" Shigure tried to speak but the words refused to form sentences. Tohru smiled understandingly and took a few steps towards them and they all unconsciously stepped back and Tohru laughed a little "_don't worry…it's me and I wont hurt you…I just really need to tell you something"_ she said urgently.

Yahiko was the least effected by her presence so he stepped forward "um…so you're Honda-san…. Kyoko's mom…but aren't you dead?" he asked bluntly and Haru nudged him in the side, "good lord kid haven't you ever heard of tact?" he mumbled. Tohru giggled slightly and bowed to the young boy before stepping forward and placing a hand gently on his cheek, it felt like a warm breeze brushed his face and he shivered slightly. "Yes and you must be Yahiko-kun…Kyoko tells me so much about you in her prayers" she said and he blushed slightly, "Tohru" Kyou spoke in awe before he stepped up to her and reached out to touch her face. But Tohru stepped back slightly "wait…" she said before she gripped the necklace around her neck and it glowed a bright green "angel tears stone solidify my soul" she chanted in a hushed whisper as a wind picked up around Tohru's body and the white haze surrounding her disappeared, "it worked" she sighed.

Tohru reached out her hand and stroked Kyou's cheek and this time she could actually feel the skin beneath her hand. She smiled as tears began to drip down her cheeks and she threw her arms around Kyou and hugged him tight "I missed you so much!" she cried. At first Kyou and everyone else was stunned at her actions then suddenly Hatori spoke up "wait…you didn't transform" he pointed out. Tohru let go of Kyou and blushed as she tucked some hair behind her ear "well…I am dead after all" she shrugged. "But then how come you can talk to us and touch us and we can see you" Ayame asked, Tohru began to walk out of the woods towards the club and gestured for them to follow her. As she walked her white gown flowed behind her and she spoke to them without turning around "that's simple…I'm an angel" she said as they reached the cars where a frantic Arashi and Kagura were waiting. "There you guys ar-…. Oh my god…T-Tohru-Chan?" Kagura said weakly as she saw the girl and she almost collapsed in shock but luckily Tohru caught her. Arashi just smiled calmly "so…we meet again Tohru-nee, so how's the after life?" he asked casually. Tohru just smiled and shrugged "well I'm not one to complain but…it's rather hot down there" she said and the Sohmas sweat dropped, "just kidding" Tohru giggled.

"Look I'll explain more when we get to Shigure-san's house…so hurry up…I'll meet you there" Tohru said before disappeared into a whirl of white light. The Sohmas all just stood there in a daze as they watched the spot where Tohru had been standing, '_this is all to weird…I cant believe it…Tohru's back…but I cant seem to be happy…not yet…not with Kyoko still out there missing'_ Kyou thought as he piled into one of the cars with the others.

TBC….

A/N: hey I hope you liked this chapter…I know its weird bringing Tohru back but it's all part of the grand scheme of things in my story! So how do you guys like the Story so far? What do you think of Tohru being back…and is it just for a little while or maybe more? Tell me what you think…please REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! Oh and just to make it more fun here's a little poll…tell me who's your favorite OC character in the story? I'll update soon…. please DON'T FLAME ME…BUT JUST REVIEW! OR I'LL CRY! Toji Motosuwa and Tammy Clark from my other fanfic "My Cousin Toji" walk on to the scene

Toji: damn you're pathetic…begging for reviews….

Tammy: that is so sad…girl you need a boyfriend….

Chizz: Shut up!

Toji: Oh no you didn't!

Tammy: yes she did…don't you know that little wenches jump up to get beat down Tammy cracks her knuckles threateningly

Chizz: come on BEEYATCH! I'm gonna cut you! Pulls out a plastic butter knife and swings it around

Toji/Tammy: sweat drop

Chizz: come on I'm high off of strawberry kool-aid and Pringles…so you better bring it!

Toji: oh it's already been brought it!

Toji and Tammy beat the crap out of Chizz and leave her naked covered in feathers in a garbage dumpster

Toji: smiled proudly and wipes the sweat from her brow Well now that we got her to shut up…please remember…guns don't kill people Kool-aid kills people…now please so we don't have to kick her ass again…. REVIEW!

Tammy: REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! Chizz crawls back into the room

Chizz: if you don't then I'll give Akito and Jamal a huge make out scene in my next chapter of "My cousin Toji"… starts to cough up skittles

Tammy: REVIEW! Ew…that's just sick and wrong…and soooooo not cute!


	10. Meeting my makerand old love never dies

What's up? I was so disappointed that I got like no reviews (But thank you so much for your review **Sami the Archangel **I hope this chapter un-confuses you)…but since I love this story so much I'll continue but please this time REVIEW!

Disclaimer: I don't own fruits basket 

WARNING: slight suggestion of a lemon at the end but nothing graphic…trust me…oh and some slight language as always

Ch.10: Meeting my maker…Old love never dies 

Back at Shigure's house Arashi and Yahiko had insisted on staying to speak with Tohru as they all sat around and waited for her to appear. "M-maybe this was all a dream or something…I mean Tohru is…you know…she couldn't have…" Ayame mumbled as he slowly rubbed his temples, the stress and confusion of the last hour had really gotten to him. "Where is she…I mean she did say she'd meet us here right?" Yuki asked the group as he drummed his fingers on the armrest of the sofa, "maybe we should like call her or something" Arashi shrugged. Yahiko rolled his eyes impatiently "oh sure…I'll just pick up the phone and dial 1-800-the-afterlife…. or maybe we could always catch her on her cell" Yahiko said sarcastically. The Sohmas glared at the boy and Arashi rolled his eyes "no stupid I meant like this" he said as he stood up and cleared his throat "TOHRU-NEE! GET DOWN HERE!" he yelled, surprising everyone in the room.

Suddenly a whirl of white light appeared in the room and a gentle breeze blew from the formerly still air in the room. Slowly the light faded out and the wind died down to reveal Tohru in her same white gown staring at the Sohmas worriedly "yes…um what's wrong Arashi-Chan?" she asked as she stepped closer to the tall lanky boy. He smiled at her then turned his face back to the Sohmas and Yahiko and he smirked "see…it worked," he said triumphantly, Tohru looked at them confusedly. There was an eerie awkward silence before Tohru cleared her throat "um…how about I go get some tea…yeah I'll go do that" she said before she rushed off to the kitchen. The rest of the room was still in shock "um…could someone please tell me what the hell is going on…this is too weird" Hatori suddenly blurted out…in a very un-Hatori like manner. Shigure and the others just shrugged and after a few minutes Tohru returned with a tray of tea and set it down. "Here you go…oh it feels so good to be in a kitchen again…" Tohru said nostalgically, suddenly her smile faltered as she saw the confused and scared looks from everyone in the room.

Tohru sighed audibly and giggled nervously before walking over to Arashi and whispering into his ear for a few moments and he nodded. Arashi closed his eyes and began to chant "_members cursed of Sohma blood near, come to me I summon thee here"_ he repeated this enchantment three more times. Suddenly the door bell rang and everyone jumped at the sudden noise "um…you might want to answer that" Arashi smirked, the Sohmas exchanged uneasy glances until finally Tohru sweat dropped and sighed "I'll get it" she said. Tohru lifted her arm in the air and slashed it through the air, suddenly the door swung open and the 6 missing members of the zodiac came in through the door. First came Kisa in a pink robe and Hiro in his flannel PJ's as well as Ritsu in boxers and a t-shirt and Momiji, Rin and Kureno in normal clothes. They all walked into the living room looking confused and pissed "What the hell is going on?" Rin yelled as she looked around at her family.

It was then that she noticed Tohru standing there in the middle of the room…Tohru who they all knew was supposed to be dead…right? Tohru realized that they were all staring at her "um…it's nice to see you all again" she said nervously, Momiji let out a gasp and almost instinctly ran towards her and gave her a big hug. "Oh my gosh…is it really you? I've missed you so much Tohru…did you miss me? Wait why didn't I transform?" Momiji drilled her with questions until Rin dragged him away. "Sissy?" Kisa asked timidly as she stared at the older woman who she had loved like a sister, a tear escaped Tohru's eye as she walked over to the young woman and hugged her tightly "Oh Kisa-Chan…I missed you…how's the baby?" Tohru asked as she ran a hand through Kisa's shoulder length sandy colored hair. "Wait how do you know?" Hiro blurted out as he stepped beside his wife-to-be, "Nice pajamas" Kagura snickered and Hiro turned a light pink "shut up boar!" he hissed.

"Please don't fight…this is important…I have to talk to you all now that's why I called you here…now please help yourselves to tea and jelly buns because this could take a while" Tohru said with a sheepish grin. The others all nodded and found places to sit in the room as Tohru was about to speak, "ok…to make this easier I'll let you each as one question of me before I start…ok…but make it fast there is little time to loose" she said as wrung her hands nervously. Arashi raised his hand first and Tohru nodded "yes Arashi-Chan" she said, "ok…um Tohru-san…how is it that we can touch you and stuff I mean…aren't you dead?" Arashi uncertainly "well…." Tohru began.

**With Kyoko**

Kyoko tossed and turned in her sleep manically "not…like them…mommy…save…me…no" she mumbled in her sleeping state. Kyoko whimpered in her sleep as she rolled over and fell off the bed she was sleeping in, "ow…" she groaned as her eyes peeled open upon impact wit the cold hard floor. At first Kyoko looked around frightened at these unfamiliar surroundings '_where am i…oh yeah…Claudio took me back with him…after i…"_ Kyoko finally remembered what had happened before her nap. "Damn…I cant believe I said those things…I was really pissed" she mumbled before she slapped her forehead in a reprimanding manner, '_what have I done…dad and Yahiko and the others are probably worried sick about me' _Kyoko though as she stood up and walked around the room a little with mixed feelings of remorse and fear.

"Now if I could only find a way out of here" she whispered to herself as she reached for the brass handle of the large oak door leading out of the room, "going so soon?" came a familiar icy voice from the shadows of the large bedroom. "You!" Kyoko spat out in anger as she turned around to be met with a pair of glowing gold eyes, the owner of the voice reached out a pale clawed hand and brushed a strand of orange hair from Kyoko's face. "What's the matter…afraid? You shouldn't be…I'm the one who saved you" he whispered in her ear, Kyoko pulled away slightly '_what's with this guy…all the touchy feely crap is freaking me out'_ she thought to herself. "What do you mean…you didn't save me…you kidnapped me!" she yelled back to him as she sent a furious punch into his direction…but missed, Claudio laughed mockingly at her anger and confusion "no my dear you are mistaken…I didn't take you here against your will…you called for me remember…after that little chat with your mommy" he said softly.

Kyoko could practically feel the smirk on his face as her own rage boiled within her "only after you bent my will to yours…you bastard…you took advantage of my feelings and tricked me…you ass bag!" Kyoko hissed as she lunged at the shadowy figure. She felt her body being held by a pair of strong arms as she struggled to get free, "maybe so…but deep down you knew I was probably right… so I didn't trick you… it was that small part of you…deep down in your soul… that small piece of doubt that brought you here…where you belong" Claudio laughed in her ear. Kyoko growled and pushed away from him and glared at him with deadly red eyes making Claudio smirk "ah…I see it doesn't take much to bring out your true nature…really…I think this suits you better… it seems fitting that your appearance should match that of the monster within" he said as he began to head for the door behind her. As he opened the door he paused for a moment and turned back to face her but her back was to him, "don't sulk my darling…now clean up a little and change your clothes while your at it…there are some things for you in that closet over there…someone will be here to bring you down to dinner later…and then they will take you to lord Belthazar" he said before exiting the room and closing the door behind him.

Kyoko winced at the sound of the door click shut and once she was alone she looked down at her now clawed hand and balled it up into a fist before smashing it through the large oak door. After she calmed down a bit she went over to the large closet and opened it up to inspect the clothing. '_I cant believe those bastards would sink so low…why don't they just kill me and get it over with…urggg…I'm so stupid…I just…I want my dad' _she thought as she sunk to her knees on the floor and held her head in her hands "I want to go home" she whispered as she bit her lip to stop the sobs from escaping her lips. She sat there confused and scared and most of all ashamed of herself for thinking in that moment of rage and confusion that she wanted this…she didn't want this…she wanted her friends back…her family back…her mom back…her life back…all the things that her ties to the demonic realm had taken from her.

**With the Sohmas**

Tohru shifted her weight on her feet a bit "well yes I am dead…but I don't live among the other spirits in the spirit realm…I'm a guardian" she said flatly. The others looked at her blankly and Kureno decided to go next "what's a guardian?" he asked, Tohru smiled at him "oh I'm so glad you asked that Kureno-san" she said. "Well when a person of pure soul dies and they die while performing a act of selflessness they are selected by supreme being to be one of his special knights" Tohru said. "Our duty as guardians are to protect certain special individuals and when it's called for…we are sent to fight and preserve the peace between the realms…but those are mainly the palace guardians" Tohru said as she shrugged. The Sohmas looked at her blankly with gaping mouths and dry throats, "wait…what do you mean…you watch over special people…special like what?" Rin asked impatiently.

Tohru smiled "oh well…like people who the supreme being deems as especially important…like future world leaders…important future scientists…. or doctors…even people with special gifts or powers…people who will have a big impact on the world in the future, people that evil would want destroyed to hurt the human race…those are the people we watch over…ok?" Tohru replied. The others just nodded dumbly and a few of them took a sip or two of their tea as Tohru continued "that's why I am how I am now…you know solid and human like…that's why I can talk and touch you…despite the fact that I am dead…being made into a guardian makes me immortal…so that's pretty much it" she shrugged. "But Honda-san…if you are able to interact with the living and such as you can…why is it that you never made yourself known or come to visit us…or Kyoko…or anyone" Yuki asked looking at his dear friend with somewhat sad yet happy eyes.

Tohru frown slightly and looked at the floor "well…there are rules to being a guardian… one of them is that we can not have contact with mortals we know like family or friends…and especially not our charges but I really wanted to tell you all that I was ok…and to see you all but I couldn't…or else you could have all been in danger of having your minds erased…and not just of me but everything…and you'd be given false memories in their place" she said sadly. The Sohmas looked shocked "what! That seems so cruel" Kagura cried out but Tohru just smiled sadly at her "it may seem that way…but it's all to protect the greater good…if everyone were to know about guardians or the any of the other realms then it would cause chaos and fear…exactly what the demons would want" Tohru said in defense of her supreme god's law…. even though even she did not whole heartedly agree.

The others looked at her oddly and then Shigure spoke "wait…so wont we get punished now because you told us everything?" he asked a little worriedly but Tohru waved her hands frantically in front of her. "Oh no! Of course not…I'd never endanger you guys like that…I have permission to tell you this because the supreme being knows that you guys are the only ones who can save Kyoko so she can fulfill her duties…and you cant do that without my help…so it's ok…but that's the only rule I'm allowed to break or else I'd be toast" she blurted out frantically but quickly put a hand over her mouth. Ayame looked at her curiously "what _would_ happen if you broke the rule?" he asked and Tohru mentally cursed herself, "well…then I'd have my wings clipped…I'd have my immortality stripped from me as well as my memories and I'd be returned to earth until the next time I die" she said softly.

"Wait I thought you were a demon…so how come you are a…like angel" Haru asked and Tohru smiled nervously and scratched the back of her head "oh…I see Kyoko told you about that…well you see I had my powers bound when I was a toddler so I never really had use of them…that is until I died" Tohru said as she fidgeted uncomfortably. "You see…when a person dies it's irrelevant whether they were human or demon or what ever…all that matters is the purity of their souls…which is weighed against their sins in life once they cross over" Tohru explained. "Well…even though I was half demon I was still allowed into the heavenly spirit realm because my soul was deemed pure and…well I didn't really have that many sins to weigh so…I was allowed in…and because of the way I died and my unique half demon powers made me a candidate for Guardian" she finished and the Sohmas looked at her rather impressed.

Kyou smirked "when did you get so wise?" he asked jokingly and Tohru blushed with a frantic expression and she shrugged "uh…well…it has been 13 years since you last saw me…5 of which I've been dead" she mumbled nervously. The others all sweat dropped "yup no doubt about it…that's definitely the same old annoying girl from way back then" Hiro sighed half jokingly. "I have one more question actually" Kisa said softly and Tohru turned to see the tears welling up in her eyes "why did you leave sissy…I mean you knew that we wouldn't have turned you and the baby away…why?" the younger woman pleaded. Tohru looked like a dear in headlights as the Sohmas all looked to her to answer the question…that one burning question on every one of their tongues…the question that had been asked in each of their minds every day for the last 13 years. Tohru closed her eyes to blink back a tear before she looked back up at the girl with determined eyes "because…I had to obey Akito's requests" she said flatly her tone void of emotion.

Everything was quiet as the Sohmas processed this new startling information and Tohru decided to continue "look…that's not important right now…what is important is that we save Kyoko from the demons clutches…if we don't then Kyoko could get hurt…or worse" Tohru said with a grave expression. The others looked at her oddly "what do you mean her powers…. wait what the hell does that bastard Belthazar want with her anyway?" Yahiko asked impatiently. Tohru suddenly looked into the boys eyes with a distant gaze "Kyoko was blessed with great magical abilities…and if he can get those powers on the side of evil…than we're all in serious trouble" she said sadly.

"Kyoko… she needs you to save her…she doesn't know what she's getting into" Tohru said weakly as she clung to Kyou's arm holding her up. Kyou's face paled and his eyes widened "w-where is she? Is she in trouble?" he asked Tohru angrily as he shook his baby's mama by her shoulders. Tohru looked up fearfully at Kyou as she was being shaken roughly until Yuki punched Kyou in the face forcing him to let go. "Calm down you stupid cat!" he hissed angrily at the other man, Kyou rubbed his sore cheek and looked over guiltily to Tohru who was wobbling a bit dizzily after her shake down. "Tohru…I'm so sorry…I didn't mean to…" Kyou started to apologize fearing that he had hurt her…the life of his life and the mother of his child. Tohru simply smiled her same bright smile and waved her hand dismissively "no! No don't worry about it I'm fine…you cant shake a dead person to death" she giggled and the others looked at her uneasily "this is really weird…talking like this…. to a…a dead person…ya know?" Rin said uncomfortably.

Tohru nodded understandingly until Yahiko stood up and went over to her grabbing her shoulders firm but not tightly and looking her in the eyes sternly and worriedly "do you know where she is…where is she?" he pleaded. Tohru just smiled sweetly at the boy and looked into his lost/sad eyes '_she's lucky to have someone love her this much…just like I had Kyou-kun'_ Tohru thought "yes I know where she is…she's with that…that…bastard" Tohru said venomously. The Sohmas were all a little surprised at the malice in her voice they had never heard Tohru speak badly with anyone…or curse for that matter. "You mean this…Belthazar person" Hatori clarified Tohru smirked lightly as she looked to the floor again "yeah him…good old granddad" she said sarcastically. She then noticed that the Sohmas were looking at her oddly and she smiled again "yes…I saw her right before one of his henchmen carried her off…unfortunately I cant sense her through the mind link" Tohru said back to her normal cheery tone.

"Mind link?" Ritsu asked timidly from the corner and Tohru turned to look at him "oh hello Ritsu-san…yes all Guardians have mind links with their charges…" Tohru said back to the monkey. "So how do we do this…go about finding her I mean…"? Yuki asked politely, Tohru turned to him and smiled "well…once we find Belthazar place…we attack and get her back…but we just might need a little help…" Tohru said with a large smile towards Arashi. "Oh fiddle sticks…where's the phone" Arashi sighed as he went off to find a phone and the others just looked around confusedly and Tohru laughed "you'll see" she said.

**With Kyoko**

Kyoko had finally gotten herself together and went into the large marble bathroom adjacent to her room and wash up a bit. When she returned she slipped on a long elegant dark blue Kimono with blood red flower stitching on the front and she pulled her two ponytails into one large bun in the back of her head leaving two long orange strands to frame her face. '_I might as well look good while I'm kicking demon ass'_ she thought as she straightened out her Kimono, just then there was a knock at the door and Kyoko felt her heart rate increase slightly. "Don't be frightened lady Kyoko…I am not here to bring you harm only to bring you to the dining hall" came a soft female voice with a slight English accent. Kyoko walked over to the door and opened it "cool" she said to the tall slim woman in front of her. The woman had long pink hair tied into two buns and her eyes were a deep crimson, her ears were long and pointed at the ends and her arms led down to sea green scaly claws.

Kyoko shuddered mentally at the woman's demonic features as she followed her down the long candle lit halls towards a large set of stone doors. The demon woman clapped her hands together and the two large stone doors slowly slid open "the young master is expecting you" the woman said and Kyoko took a quick peak into the dark room before turning back to the woman behind her "where's the light swit…" Kyoko stopped speaking as she realized the woman was gone. Kyoko just shrugged and entered the room quietly as the stone doors behind her closed again on their own "Yo! Any one in here?" Kyoko called out into the darkness. Suddenly the room filled with light to reveal a long immaculate table covered in a beautiful silk table cloth, the room itself was large with many rich looking tapestries hung on the walls and a portrait of a handsome young man with a very stoic expression over the large fire place. "Wow" was all Kyoko could think to say at this magnificent sight "amazing isn't it?" came a familiar cocky voice from the head of the table that made Kyoko wince in annoyance.

Once she had composed herself again she turned to face the man who had brought her here and she walked towards him "yeah it's beautiful…to bad your face has to ruin the sight" Kyoko smirked. Claudio smiled and nodded at her completely choosing to ignore her comment "my…you look lovely when you're all dressed up…a true vision of beauty" he said as he eyed her attire. Kyoko sat down in a chair to his right at the table "thanks…but I'd take jeans and a sweat shirt any day" she said with a smile through clenched teeth. Claudio laughed haughtily at her repressed anger and Kyoko's left eye started to twist as she became more annoyed "look…if you're just here to waste time then let me help you out and I'll just leave…now where's the door" Kyoko asked as she started to get up but was stopped as a firm hand grabbed her arm. Kyoko turned to glare at Claudio as he smiled gently at her to sit down "there is no way out…this castle is hidden by enchantments so that it is non visible to mortal eyes so there's no way anyone will find you…and the castle is so heavily guarded that you'd be killed before you tasted the fresh air if you tried to leave unexcused" Claudio said calmly.

Kyoko grunted and sat back down "what makes you think I couldn't take any slimy demon you throw at me?" she asked cockily, Claudio simply smirked and reached out to gently caress her cheek "oh my dear young princess…don't let that beautiful head of yours get too big…you may be strong but your powers are no where near strong enough yet to take on the whole castle's security or break through the enchanted barrier" Claudio said with a sweetness in his voice that made Kyoko sick to her stomach. Kyoko flinched at his touch "get your filthy hands off me you asshole!" she hissed and Claudio grabbed her chin firmly in his hand and pulled her face to his and licked her bottom lip savoring the sweet taste of her lips. "After our arrangement is finalized I can put my filthy hands anywhere I want" he whispered as his hot breath assaulted her lips, "that may be true…but until then I suggest you keep your hands to yourself…if you want to keep them" came a loud deep voice from the doorway that made Claudio's grip on Kyoko loosen and his eyes went wide.

Kyoko took this opportunity to get back at the demon as she shoved him away harshly "yeah and if you want to keep all your other vital organs then get your stank breath out of my face ass wipe" Kyoko smirked. "Well…Kyoko…you've sure grown into quite the lady…with quite the mouth on you" the new voice said, Kyoko turned around to meet her 'savior'. The man before her was very tall and dressed in a long rich looking robe over his shirt and trousers he had long midnight blue hair that hung around his shoulders and back. His face was chiseled yet looked a bit worn and his bright red eyes shown like headlights against his porcealen skin, his ears were pointed at the ends and he looked to be about in his early 40's. "Yeah and what's it to you….who are you any way?" Kyoko asked bluntly as she tensed up slightly preparing to fight or flight. The man laughed as he sensed the girl's tenseness and he stepped closer touching her cheek slightly with a clawed hand "do not be so frightening my child…I am not here to harm you…I am lord Belthazar" he said coolly.

Kyoko's eyes widened as she realized who this man really was '_Belthazar…the demon lord…my great grandfather…the man who wants me dead…the man who had my mother killed…and I just insulted him…oh shit…I'm doomed'_ Kyoko gulped as she gave him a nervous queasy smile. "Oh…hey…um…nice house" she said awkwardly, Belthazar nodded slightly before turning to face the slightly miffed Claudio. "Now…make sure she eats enough…she must keep up her strength, and remember…she is a lady of this house so treat her with respect…trust me she will not succumb to your advances so easily…so save yourself the pain and embarrassment and try to be a gentlemen" he said to the raven haired demon at the end of the table and Claudio nodded. With that Belthazar turned back to Kyoko "I'll see you later my dear girl…we have matters to discuss" he said before he turned around and began to walk away. Kyoko turned away to look over at the sulking Claudio before turning back to the demon lord "what matters…" she asked as she turned back around but Belthazar was already gone.

Kyoko groaned "damn…don't you guys use doors like normal people" she mumbled irately under her breath, Claudio sighed "no…or have you forgotten Kyoko-koi that we are far from normal" he said bored. Kyoko snapped her gaze to his and she picked up a steak knife from the table and held it threateningly towards him "if you call me koi again I will gut out your intestines and do double dutch with 'em" she said icily. Claudio simply smirked as a servant came in through the kitchen door and began to serve dinner '_fight it now…but eventually my Kyoko-koi I will have you'_ he though with a smile as he began to eat his meal. Kyoko just stared at him oddly as he grinned stupidly '_what is with this nut case?'_ she asked herself as she took a sip of her water.

**With the Sohmas**

Arashi reentered the room cradeling his ear as he scowled at Tohru "I blame you for this…zombie" he muttered as he sat back down. Tohru smiled at the boy "I'm a guardian spirit not a zombie…so what did she say?" Tohru asked the youth. Arashi sighed "well she was pissed that I woke her up so early…apparently it's early over there…so she shocked my damn ear through the phone…but once I explained she said they'd be on the next plane" he said. "Who did you call?" Yuki asked as all the Sohmas were curious as to who the boy had called to 'help' them, Arashi groaned "my sister Saki…damn denpa waves!" he cursed as he rubbed his scorched ear. Yuki looked over at Tohru with a quizzical glance "is he referring to Saki Hanajima-san…you're old friend from school?" he asked curiously. Tohru nodded "you mean that creepy girl with the electric waves" Ayame asked and Haru bonked him on the head "idiot…try to be more sensitive I mean she _is_ his sister" Haru said annoyed. "I don't mind…damn right she's creepy and she knows it too" Arashi snapped as Ayame pouted and started crying 'crocodile' tears "ow Haru-kun…how could you inflict harm upon you dear, innocent, talented, extremely good looking older cousin…how cruel!" he whined.

Tohru smiled brightly at this sight '_god how I've missed this…to bad I'll have to go back after we save Kyoko…that is if we all make it out with our lives…and souls'_ Tohru shuddered at the last thought. Even as an immortal being while her body could no longer be killed because she was already technically dead, her soul could still be harmed or worse in the hands of demons. "Wait why did you cal your friend Saki-kun?" Shigure asked breaking Tohru from her morbid thoughts, "oh…well you all know of Hana-Chan's ability to sense peoples denpa waves…well she can help us find Belthazar castle by tracking Kyoko's waves…normally I could sense her through the mind link but…there's some sort of spell or something keeping me out of her mind…so I cant track her…besides something tells me that Hana-Chan's electric waves may also help" Tohru replied. Arashi suddenly sat up and looked over at Kyou "oh yeah Kyou-san…Saki wanted me to tell you that Kazuma-niisan (A/N: I don't know what the honorific for older brother is but I think this is close to it…if anyone knows tell me thanks!) is accompanying her" he said.

Kyou looked a little taken aback "S-Shishou is coming?" he asked dumbly and Hatori shrugged "well…he is her husband" he replied taking a sip of his tea. Arashi nodded "oh yeah…Saki told me how Kazuma-niisan thinks of you as his son…wait so I guess that would make Saki your step mom…and…hey I guess that means I'm your uncle!" Arashi said excitedly. Kyou and the others paled and sweat dropped as the young boy laughed at his own little realization, "oh…are they bringing Makita-Chan?" Tohru asked excitedly. "yes I think so…maybe Arisa-nee could watch him…I don't think it'd be safe for him to be involved in all this" Arashi said with a slight saddened undertone. "I suppose this is as far as we will get tonight…and it's getting late…you all need your rest…so we will start again in the morning…hopefully Hana-Chan will arrive soon" Tohru said wrapping up their little discussion.

The others nodded rather sleepily "if you don't mind…you all could stay here for the night…so we can start the search bright and early" Shigure said as he stood up from his seat. The others shrugged and nodded since really they had no choice anyway since they had all been 'summoned' there, "the girls can all take Kyoko's room and the boys can divide amongst the other two" Hatori said as more of an order than a suggestion so they all just nodded and got up to go settle in…all except Tohru "aren't you going to sleep as well…or do dead people not need sleep" Rin asked sarcastically and Tohru simply smiled innocently at her and shook her head "oh I'm fine…but I should stay up to guard the house from any attacks…just to be safe" Tohru replied cheerfully and Rin just rolled her eyes and followed the others upstairs.

**2 a.m**

It was two –o-clock in the morning and everyone in the house was sleep…all except one certain hot headed cat. Kyou tried to go to sleep but couldn't seem to sleep because his mind wouldn't let him '_damn it…why cant I just turn my brain off I'm so tired'_ Kyou thought as he sat up on the futon that was laid out in his room. His own bed was occupied by the sleeping forms of Yahiko and Arashi as Kureno slept on a futon adjacent to his own. Kyou couldn't sleep even if he wanted to…he was too wracked with worry…his mind could only focus on one thing at the moment '_Kyoko…'_ Kyou thought mournfully. '_Where are you…please…please come back…please be ok…your father needs you to be alright'_ he thought as he shifted on his futon. Finally he decided to just give up "screw this…I need to get something to drink…this is hopeless" he whispered to himself as he got off of the futon and stepped over Kureno carefully as he exited the room.

Kyou quietly walked down the hall as not to wake anyone, he made his way down the stairs and into the kitchen. He didn't bother with the lights because his cat like vision allowed him to see very well in the dark as he opened the refrigerator door and reached in to grab the carton of milk. He didn't bother to get a glass and just drank it straight from the carton, he slowly removed the carton from his lips as the last drop of cold liquid slid down his throat, suddenly he saw a light go out from Shigure's study. _'What's that damn dog doing up so late' _he wondered as he placed the empty carton onto the counter, Kyou's nosey cat like curiosity got the best of him and he crept towards the door of the study which was partially cracked open.

He opened the door and stepped inside closing the door behind him, "hello Kyou-kun" came a soft familiar voice "Tohru?" Kyou asked. Kyou's gaze was centered on a slim female figure that stood facing the window in the darkness, Kyou stepped closer to her but Tohru didn't seem to notice. "You couldn't sleep either huh?" he whispered to her as he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, "nope…thus is the life of the worrying parents" Tohru said softly as she smiled and blushed slightly at Kyou's warm embrace. Kyou gave a soft chuckled as he nuzzled her neck "yeah…those damn paternal instincts wont let me sleep" he whispered in her ear. "She really is something… she's really sweet and cute…but a real smart mouth at times" Kyou spoke as he felt a smile form on his lips, Tohru giggled "yup…just like her father" Tohru added and they both laughed quietly together.

"Tohru…I-I'm really scared…I mean loosing you was bad enough…I thought I wouldn't be able to make it but…if I lost her too…well then…I don't know if I could ever be right again" Kyou said sadly in his lovers ear. Tohru closed her eyes and sighed "I'm scared too…but I'm here now…and soon…soon Kyoko will be too I promise" she said with a sadly determined voice. Kyou frowned slightly and pulled away from Tohru and then turned her around so that they were face to face in each other's arms. "Maybe so…but wont you just leave me again? Once this is all over you'll go back to the afterlife…and you'll be dead to me again…gone again…wont you?" Kyou asked with a bitter smiled. Tohru looked up into Kyou's maroon eyes with tears in her blue ones "yes…but I don't have a choice…if I did you know what I'd choose…but we have to save Kyoko…I promise that…I will do I'll bring back our daughter…even if I cant be here for you…I promise she will be" Tohru said as the tears ran down her cheeks.

Kyou silenced her rambles with a gentle yet hungry kiss, at first Tohru resisted but eventually she gave in '_I shouldn't be doing this…it's against the rules…I cant do this…but…'_ she fought with her conscious. "But you're here now…right now…and that's all I've ever wanted" Kyou whispered in her ear as he trailed kissed down her neck. Tohru let out a soft moan as Kyou's lips kissed across her collar bone "K-Kyou-kun…don't do this we cant…it's against the…mmm" Tohru protested softly as Kyou began to undo the back of Tohru's white gown while sucking gently on her neck. "Kyou…stop…this can…only end in…heart ache…I am a product of death Kyou…and death can only bring sorrow…please I don't want to hurt you anymore…" Tohru whimpered between moans as her gown slowly slid from her shoulders and Kyou looked up into her eyes. His eyes filled with loneliness, want, and desire pleaded with her own eyes filled with that same desire but also with fear, "Tohru…I don't care…I need you…all those years I wished you'd come back…and now that you're here I wont let this chance slip by…even if it's just for the moment…I love you Tohru" Kyou said as he kissed her lips before continuing to kiss her neck and caress her bare back with his hands as her gown slipped to the floor.

Tohru felt tears escape her eyes again "I…I love you too Kyou…and I always have…in life and death…but we shouldn't…this is…not…oh _kyou_" Tohru trailed off her sentence into another moan of ecstasy. '_This is wrong…I cant break the code…but…I've wanted this for so long…to be here again with him again…to feel alive…aw to hell with the rules!' _Tohru thought as she gave in to her own lustful desires. "I'll take my punishment…all just to feel this way again…" Tohru said barely a whisper as she slipped further into the heat and confusion of her own passions and that of her lover…her friend…the father of her child, throwing all consequences to the wind. She knew that no matter how wonderful it was to be with him…to have him…it wouldn't make her mortal again…it wouldn't truly bring her back…or would it? She need only wait and see.

TBC…

A/N: Yey! I updated fast this time…well mainly because today was a snow day so I worked on this chapter all day. Sorry if it got kind of boring with all the talking…but I the whole Tohru thing really needed to be explained! The next chapter I'll also explain about the real story of Tohru's death…and Saki Hanajima returns…along with her very cute…very special young son. But Hmmm…Belthazar has some ulterior motives with Kyoko huh? And what's with Claudio…how does he feel towards her? And what about Tohru and Kyou…will this little affair end the same tragic way it did last time…or will they finally be able to be together? Well if you want to know then simply stay tuned and make sure you review…. Please review! REVIEW THIS TIME PLEASE- The Chizz


	11. A deal with the devil

I'm back…Finally! Thanks to those who reviewed…

**Sami the Archangel- **thanks for your reviews…I'm glad you are unconfused…keep up the good work on your stories…-much love!

**SerenaClearwater-** Thank you so much for your review it made me feel special! Oh and in reference to your question…yes the little bald dude **is** Tohru's grandpa on her FATHER'S side! But not her biological father's grandpa (in my story). Kyoko was pregnant by the demon prince (Tohru's biological pops) when she was engaged to Katsuya (Tohru's adopted dad) but of course he didn't know about his fiancé being with a demon…or that Tohru wasn't his…but when he died (Tohru was a toddler then) Kyoko (Tohru's mom for whom her daughter is named) told Tohru about her "roots" after having had her demonic powers bound…so the bald dude is Tohru's adopted grandpa…. there I hope that cleared things up for you lol! Oh and what do you mean by "nonsequitorial"…did you mean non-sequential? Ok…love ya…enjoy the next chapter!

**Lil-Kudo –** Thanks for your reviews…. every last one of them…it made me so happy…I'm glad you liked it

**Birdcrazy –** thanks…well I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own fruits basket…so stop assuming I do gosh! (J/k)

**Ch.11: A deal with the devil**

A/N: since Belthazar's castle is in the demonic realm time is slower there so although it's only been about 40 minutes passing where Kyoko is it's been several hours in the Sohma's time…just didn't want you to get confused 

"What's wrong…aren't you hungry? You barely touched your meal" Claudio asked casually as he took a sip from his glass. Kyoko poked the meat on her plate with her fork and shrugged "how am I supposed to eat when I'm being held against my will in some spooky castle away from my family and friends in the presence of the man…no wait make that DEMON who killed my mother?" Kyoko asked sarcastically as she glared at Claudio over her food. Claudio snorted in reply "hmmm…I suppose you're right" he said as he set his glass down again and looked over at Kyoko, "well then since you have no appetite then why don't we take you to see Lord Belthazar" he said as he scooted his chair from the table and stood up.

Kyoko looked up at him surprised that he hadn't snapped back at her catty response but she simply scowled at him and stood up as well. "About time" she mumbled as she brushed off her kimono and followed Claudio out of the dinning hall, "wait a second!" she yelled after his retreating figure. Kyoko caught up with him and grabbed his arm tightly and he turned around a bit startled "I am not letting you get away from me…people in this house disappear to much and I'll be damned if you're gonna leave me all lost and confused in this place" Kyoko said as she glared determinedly into Claudio's cold golden eyes. Claudio smirked and slipped his hand from out of Kyoko's grasp and wrapped it around her waist bringing her very close against his body, "well then if that's the case…how about I show you just we disappear so quickly" he said in a husky tone as he embraced her. "H-Hey! G-get off!" Kyoko protested frantically but before she could break loose Claudio had disappeared into thin air with Kyoko.

**With the Sohmas**

"SHUT UP I'M TRYING TO EAT!" a loud angry yell woke Kyou Sohma from his place of rest in Shigure's study. Kyou opened his eyes cautiously against the sunlight streaming from the window "what…damn sun" he mumbled as he sat up from his spot on the carpet. He dragged a hand through his orange hair and threw off the blanket that covered his lower body on the floor. '_Tohru must have put this over me' _Kyou thought as he carefully tossed aside the blanket and stood up in only his boxers (A/N: sorry I couldn't resist) '_hmmm…Tohru…where is she…I haven't seen her since last night'_ Kyou wondered as he walked over to find his shirt behind Shigure's desk. '_Oh…last night…'_ Kyou felt a smile creep upon his face and a small blush cover his cheeks as he thought back on the rather…steamy events of the previous night. Kyou shook these thoughts from his head as he pulled on his shirt and opened the door of the small room and made his way to the dining room.

There in the dining room the rest of the Sohmas greeted him as they were sitting down eating various breakfast type foods. Shigure looked up as Kyou came in and sat down at an empty spot "well good morning Kyou…you look like you had a good nights sleep" he said with a wagering eyebrow that suggested something else was brewing in that perverse little brain of his. "Shove it" was Kyou's irritated response as he put some food on his plate "actually now that you mention it…Kyou-san you weren't in your room all night…and why were you in Shigure-san's study this morning?" Arashi asked interrogatively. Kyou stopped and glared at Shigure as the other Sohmas at the table watched Kyou with slight interest, he was usually the first one up and this was the first they'd seen of him all morning. Suddenly a gust of wind shot through the front of the room and a whirl of white light suddenly picked up around the wind and then finally dispersed revealing a very disgruntled looking Tohru yelling at the sky. "No you cant do that! It's not fair wait!" she yelled until finally she realized she was back in Shigure's house "damn" she grumbled under her breath as she clenched her fists to her side.

The others stared at Tohru as she continued to grumble about something they couldn't understand, it was a bit frightening because they'd never seen her look so angry…or was it frustration? "Tohru-nee what are you wearing?" Arashi asked still a bit dazed as he looked at her attire, she was dressed in a long white hooded robe with gold thread trim around the long bell sleeves. Tohru looked up at him and put on her usual smile "oh this thing…well it's what we guardians and angels must wear when we meet with the supreme being…it's a sign of respect" Tohru said softly the she turned her head towards the ceiling again "and Submission!" she yelled again. There was a distant rumble of thunder heard throughout the house and Tohru turned back to the Sohmas and smiled proudly "um…is that smart to do…I mean wont the 'supreme one' get pissed at you" Rin asked slightly fearful after that thunder. Tohru shrugged "well he's already angry with me…so I'm just adding fuel to the flame I guess" Tohru said with a goofy grin and a nervous giggle. The others seemed relieved to have their old silly/sweet Tohru back…yet they couldn't help but feel she wasn't taking what ever just happened serious enough. "But why would you want to do that Honda-san…I mean if he got real mad couldn't you punished or something" Yuki asked as he finally entered the conversation. Tohru's smiled faltered a bit "well I'm already in trouble…so I might as well go down fighting" Tohru said jokingly but there was no mistaking the sadness in her eyes.

"What do you mean…what's wrong…why are you in trouble?" Kyou asked rather worriedly, Tohru sighed "well it seems that I've broken one to many rules…so now the supreme being and his council are really going to be on my back about my every step during this assignment…ha…it's funny how I can refer to something so personal as an assignment…"Tohru said with a sad bitter voice. The Sohmas all looked at her with worry but Tohru simply smiled back at them with her usually care free smile "don't worry about it…I'll be fine…as long as I can stick to the guardian laws from now on…as hard as it may be…I'll try…and I'm sure it'll work out for the best" Tohru said with a cheery sigh. "We'll just have to see how this plays out," she said with a wink towards Arashi and he smirked '_this is going to be very interesting_...' Arashi thought as he continued on with his meal.

**Kyoko**

"You know what…if you do that one more time I'll." Kyoko threatened as her and Claudio suddenly appeared in a long dark hall lit with candles. Claudio let her go and started to walk down the long dimly lit aisle "hey where are you going…wait up!" she called after him as she ran to catch up. She walked beside Claudio in silence as she stared at his now blank emotionless face, she found his sudden expression change very unsettling seeing as though he usual held a very cocky princely expression and not one like this…one of completely void of any feeling at all. After awhile of walking they stopped at a large marble altar where a familiar tall figure stood dressed in dark red robes, he smiled upon seeing the two enter and his red eyes shown in the dim light. "Welcome to my altar granddaughter…I hope sir Claudio hasn't been to much of a bore" Belthazar said coolly, Kyoko sent Claudio a smirk and shrugged "eh, I've kept myself entertained…so if I may be so bold as to ask Lord Belthazar…what do you want from me?" Kyoko asked seriously as she looked up fearlessly into his deep red eyes.

Belthazar looked over at Claudio "leave us" he said flatly "as you wish my lord" Claudio bowed, then he turned to Kyoko and gave her a wink "and good evening to you Lady Kyoko" he said with a playful undertone as he disappeared from the room. "Drop dead" Kyoko grumbled as she crossed her arms over her chest, "well now…come with me granddaughter…I have a proposition for you" Belthazar replied with a cool smile.

**Sohmas**

It was about 5 in the evening and most of the Sohmas had gone home already, all that remained was the members of the household, Yuki and Kagura and Kyoko's two friends as they waited for their final member to arrive. Tohru had disappeared about 2 hours ago to go see the Supreme Being about something and all was pretty quiet in Shigure's home. Shigure himself was in his study and The four younger Sohmas were in the living room waiting patiently for Tohru to come back, Arashi and Yahiko however were no where to be found. "COME BACK HERE YOU PERVERT!" Yahiko shouted as Arashi ran down the steps in a blur "um…Arashi-kun watch out for…" Kagura began to warn but it was to late. Arashi tripped over the end table near the couch and tumbled head first onto the people sitting on the couch **POOF! ** There was a large puff of smoke on the couch as a small brown pig sat in the middle of a pile of Kagura's clothes looking rather pissed, "where the hell did that pervert Arashi go…. oh wow…. happened?" Yahiko asked as he saw Arashi laying in Haru and Yuki's laps and the boar Kagura sitting beside them.

"Would you mind getting off me…NOW!" Haru grunted at the young boy and Arashi sweat dropped and rolled off them, "oh man I'm so sorry about the whole uh…boar thing…but it was all Yahiko's fault for chasing me!" Arashi whined as he pointed accusingly at Yahiko. Kagura sighed exasperatedly "its ok…" she said in her boar form "wow…that's kind of creepy…I think need a drink" Yahiko said as he watched the "animal" talk to him. "Watch it" Kagura grunted angrily at Yahiko and he cringed slightly "uh-oh…turn around!" Kagura yelled frantically. "What?" Arashi and Yahiko asked at the same time **POOF! **"Aaaaah!" Kagura squealed as she tried to cover herself up, Yahiko, Kyou, and Haru turned their heads the opposite way while Yuki tried to help his flustered wife get dressed. Arashi gingerly covered his eyes with his hands "ok you can turn back now" Kagura said after a while "I'm sorry…I was caught off guard…and sorry about the scream…he-he" Kagura said with a nervous laugh.

Arashi suddenly started to laugh "what? Did I say something funny?" Kagura asked a little annoyed but Arashi shook his head, "no…it's just that the way you reacted Kagura-san…was like Kyoko-Chan when Yahiko and me accidentally…. um caught her singing…ha-ha it was so funny," Arashi said between laughs as he wiped a tear from his eye. Yahiko glared at Arashi and turned a light magenta "no it wasn't …ok so shut up" Yahiko hissed as he tried to restrain his friend. The Sohmas in the room looked at the boys with slight interest "what happened?" Haru asked slightly and Arashi perked up with an evil grin "hmm…I'm not surprised Kyoko-Chan didn't tell you…ok sit down! Sit down…I'm going to tell you!" Arashi said excitedly and Yahiko tackled him from behind and tried to hold him down "just ignore him it's not important…it was a while ago…so drop it" Yahiko said with a nervous laugh as he blushed more. The four cousins looked at each other wit slight amusement, even in the short time that had known Yahiko they had never seen the usually cool, calm, tough acting teen look so flustered…now they really wanted to hear this story. "Yahiko-kun let him go…I want to hear his story" Kagura said with a grin and Yahiko grunted before letting go of his energetic friend "why does god hate me?" Yahiko mumbled under his breath. Arashi stood up and brushed himself off before turning to the adults on the couch with a mischievous grin "ok I'll tell you" he said and Yahiko rolled his eyes slowly wishing for a boulder to fall from the sky and crush his friend…quickly.

"Ok so it was about a year and a half ago…we'd only known Yahiko for a few months but we were all pretty close by then anyway…and we were all at Arisa-nee's apartment" Arashi began and Yahiko groaned rather loudly. "Can't we just forget it?" Yahiko pleaded "no" was the answer given to him by Arashi, Kagura, Haru, Yuki, and Kyou. "So anyway we were all going to hang out at the park with some other people later on but the three of us wanted to go out to lunch first…so Arisa-nee said that Kyoko was upstairs getting dressed and so we were just sitting around all bored when suddenly Yahiko…" Arashi began to laugh before he could finish his sentence. "Ok…sorry anyway Yahiko says he has to go to the bathroom…but he had never been to Kyoko's place before so I offered to show him the bathroom…and so we went to the bathroom" Arashi said as he tried to control his giggles. The others were listening impatiently "ok get on with it what was so funny?" Kyou asked in annoyance, Arashi stopped laughing and took in a deep breath. "So we get to the bathroom and Yahiko opens the door to go in and when he does lo and behold the shower is running and the curtain is pulled over the shower…so I'm like oops lets go" Arashi stopped to look over at Yahiko who was now looking away with a red face…and Arashi loved it.

"But then guess what we hear…we hear the most beautiful voice singing this Alicia Keyes song called 'you don't know my name'…and we're like mesmerized by it" Arashi says using some spirit fingers to add dramatic flare to his story. "Then the shower must have turned off…but we were still lost in the sound of that beautiful voice…then suddenly…guess who steps out of the shower dripping wet and stark naked?" Arashi said with a sinister smile. After a few seconds the Sohmas all looked at each other with disbelieving shock "Kyoko" they all said aloud and then they all looked back at Arashi "no…don't tell me you guys saw her… " Kagura started to say as they turned to look at Yahiko "yeah" he mumbled as he looked away and blushed. "Poor kid that must have been embarrassing" Haru said sympathetically and Kagura nodded in agreement "yeah…when she saw us standing there staring she must have turned like 6 shades of red" Arashi snickered as he elbowed Yahiko in the side and Yahiko couldn't help but snicker at the memory. Kyou narrowed his eyes at the two laughing boys "what do you mean you were just standing there staring…for how long?" he asked with a hint of anger in his voice that made Yahiko stop laughing and turn serious immediately. "Uh not long Kyou-san…we didn't see much…I would never think of try to look at Kyoko naked on purpose…um not that anything's wrong with her…I mean I'm sure she'd look great naked...uh wait what I mean is I wouldn't look even if I wanted to…not that do…or don't…um yeah…he-he" Yahiko said with a nervous laugh trying to reassure the man he wasn't some perverted hormonally charged high school peeping tom.

"Ha…well I for one saw **enough**" Arashi said with a perverted grin which caused the Sohmas to look at the boy with matching looks of irritation "and what do you mean by enough you little pervert?" Haru asked as he was becoming increasingly disturbed by this boy's story. "Nothing" Yahiko piped up quickly as he sensed the tension from the adults "oh please…lets just put it this way after that experience I know we learned one thing for sure" Arashi said as he hung an arm around Yahiko's neck " that is **definitely **Kyoko's natural hair color" Arashi said with a wink in Yahiko's direction. Yahiko turned a bright red and shook his head at his idiot of a friend "that really wasn't helpful" Yahiko sighed. Haru looked at Yuki and Kyou "so how long should we give them?" he asked calmly, Yuki looked at Kagura then at Kyou and they all nodded. Kagura gave Arashi and Yahiko a bright smile "ok we're going to give you guys to the count of 5 to get a head start" she said calmly, Arashi and Yahiko looked at each other then back at her "head start for what?" they asked in unison. Kyou glared at Arashi "a head start to run for your lives" he said as he started to get up, Arashi and Yahiko exchanged looks "oooooh" they said in understanding and then they took off for the stairs at lightning speed with the four "adults" hot on their heels in pursuit "get back here you little perverts!" Kagura yelled through the house as the chase went on.

**Kyoko**

The air was cool and the sky was a dark midnight blue as Kyoko walked beside Belthazar through a beautiful garden. Belthazar stopped in front of a small koi pond and Kyoko sat down on a cement bench near the pound "so out with it gramps what's this proposition you have for me?" Kyoko asked the demon lord as she let her impatience get the better of her. Belthazar didn't even look at her as he spoke "Kyoko, are you aware of the great powers you possess?" Belthazar asked with a smooth voice. Kyoko was a little caught off guard by the question "uh…um…well I guess…m-my mom used to tell that one day I would grow to be the very powerful and that I should always try to control my powers…so that I wouldn't hurt anyone" Kyoko said bluntly. Belthazar chuckled coolly "you have no idea how powerful you are…but suppressing those powers…would be such a waste…don't you think it would be a waste to restrict your instincts…your birthright?" Belthazar asked Kyoko as he turned to face her locking his deep red eyes with her blue ones.

Kyoko looked at the calculating grin on his face and wasn't sure how to answer at first she was scared and felt as if she were being drawn in…drawn it to this world, his world of evil and betrayal and death and she was frightened and yet something…something inside of her wanted it. "I don't know…I suppose when you put it like that it would seem like a waste…but I would never intend my powers to be used to hurt anyone so restriction may be necessary in my case…seeing where my powers come from" Kyoko said in a calm voice as she stared back into his deep gaze unafraid. Belthazar closed his eyes thoughtfully breaking eye contact "that is what I'd like to speak with you about…I want you to be able to learn to use your powers and grow into them…and I think it's in your best interest that you stay here with me…among your own people and take your rightful place as the lady of these lands" Belthazar said as he walked over closer to Kyoko. Kyoko looked up at him with a shocked expression she had been expecting him to say many things but never did she expect he would ask her to live with him and become demonic royalty.

"I…don't think I understand…I mean what about my family…my friends…my dad…school…I cant just leave…and besides I'm not evil I'd suck at the whole wreaking havoc on the world thing" Kyoko said nervously. Belthazar sat beside her and reached a hand out to brush a free strand of orange hair from her eyes "don't worry so much it's in your blood…you'd do fine…as for those people…they're humans…they'll never understand the kind of things you'll be going through as you mature into your powers…that's why they can do nothing for you…you can never be like them…and you know that… you know you cant hide who you are forever…and I know that some where deep down inside you don't want to" Belthazar said softly as he rolled a cold long clawed finger down Kyoko's cheek. "No…I'll never be like you…my mother never gave in and neither will I…I'm a good person and I intend to stay that way…so either let me go back or kill me but I will never turn my back on my morals and I will never join you" Kyoko said with a venomous tone as she stood up from the bench and looked at Belthazar. Belthazar looked at Kyoko with a smirk look "I thought you'd be resistant…. but your whole point in trying to find me was to attempt to kill me…to break the zodiac curse am I correct?" Belthazar said nonchalantly and Kyoko wasn't sure how to react.

"I am aren't I …well as you can see I'm not an unreasonable man…so that's why I'm willing to make you a deal that will benefit us both" Belthazar said as he rose from the bench and stepped closer to Kyoko. Kyoko shivered slightly at the cold air that seemed to surround this demon "You know…killing me isn't the only way to break the zodiac curse…I could very easily remove it…" Belthazar said as he picked some dirt from under his claw. Kyoko looked at him surprised '_what is he trying to do. It cant be that easy'_ she thought to herself. Before she could say anything Belthazar continued "you are a child of great power as I have said before…and I would rather that power be on my side rather than against me…your powers are useless in the human realm…but here…we could do great things with them…we could rule over the entire demonic realm…and not just the western kingdom" Belthazar said as he looked up at the yellow moon that was full in the sky. "Ok but what does that have to do with the curse?" Kyoko asked as she tried to get Belthazar's attention "I'll make you a deal…if you agree willingly to join me and take your place as the lady of these lands and the heir to my kingdom and use your powers for our biddings I will break the Sohma's curse once and for all" Belthazar said as he turned his attention back to Kyoko.

Kyoko felt her heart jump in her chest "what?" she couldn't believe what she had just heard, '_that bastard…how could he…I promised them I'd break their curse…I promised mom…but if I stay here…I'll be just as bad as that bastard…no I'm not evil…this is wrong…I cant do this'_ Kyoko debated with in her mind. "How dare you try to con me into joining you…that's low…even for a demon like you" Kyoko spat back him venomously. Belthazar looked at her unfazed and brought a hand to her face again gently caressing her cheek "I suppose it would seem that way but understand this…if you agree to my proposition then I will remove the zodiac curse and I promise you no harm will come to the Sohmas…but if you refuse then I will kill them and you and I will force your souls into eternal imprisonment in my power…so don't think you don't have a choice" Belthazar replied with a gentle tone. Kyoko's eyes widened in fear and anger "no…you cant do that…I-I wont let you…you…you bastard!" Kyoko yelled in his face. "Well then…I suppose I'll just have to kill them…either way you'll no longer be a threat me" Belthazar said with a hint of irritation as he grabbed the bun in the back of Kyoko's hair and yanked her face towards him. "So what's your answer…do you really want to be responsible for the deaths of the people you love…do you want them to suffer more…that's all you do is cause people around you to suffer…they'd be much happier without you so I don't see why you even stay with them when all you do is make people miserable" he hissed in her ear.

Kyoko felt the hot angry tears stain her cheeks "that's not true" she whispered hoarsely and Belthazar smirked "you've always been the cause of other's pain…like your mother…remember…she died trying to protect you…she died because of you…now do you really want to make that mistake again?" he asked as he roughly pushed her to the ground. Kyoko looked down at the ground as tears burned her eyes she knew he was wrong but she couldn't help but feel there was truth in his words, the same words that she would tell herself everyday…the words that haunted her even in her sleep. '_It was my fault…she died for me…because of me…and I cant…I wont let that happen to the Sohmas…I wont let my dad loose his life for me or anyone…I cant keep hurting them'_ Kyoko thought as she clenched her fists so tight that her nails dug into her palm drawing blood. "I'll do it" Kyoko said softly "what was that my dear granddaughter?" Belthazar said in a false sweet voice that made Kyoko's stomach turn "I said I'll do it…I'll join you" Kyoko said louder as she began to find her voice. Belthazar bent down to her level and placed a gentle hand on the top of her head "good…it's nice to see that you have good common sense" Belthazar said softly to her "but there are conditions" he added as he rose again and started to walk back.

Kyoko stood up and followed his lead "in order for you to be official as the lady of this kingdom you must have a lord" Belthazar continued, "well isn't that sexist…any way I thought you were already the 'lord' of this kingdom?" Kyoko asked with a bitter sarcasm. Belthazar paid her tone no attention "yes I am the lord of these lands but as my heir you must be married so that when your time comes to take power you can produce more heirs…male ones preferably" Belthazar said the last part with a sigh. Kyoko rolled her eyes "so…why do I have to get married now…cant I wait until you're about to croak?" Kyoko asked bluntly and Belthazar chuckled at the malice in her voice. "Well you have to have an heir before you can take over when my time is done…and besides your at a good marrying age…no need to wait until you become all old and bitter" Belthazar explained as they neared the gates. "Oh so it's better for me to marry when I'm young and bitter then? Ok that makes sense…so I suppose now you want me to go out and find some random guy I suppose…well I could always put an ad out in the local paper if you have one…oh this'll be fun" Kyoko mumbled on sarcastically as the gates were opened to allow them entrance.

"No…you will marry Claudio…the ceremony will take place in 2 days time" Belthazar said as they walked down the long dimly lit hallway, Kyoko stopped in her tracks "what! Why him…I don't to marry that pompous ass!" Kyoko yelled as she grabbed Belthazar's sleeve to stop him from walking off. Belthazar turned to give her a slightly irritated glance and she let go "Claudio has been promised for you since he was very young…he is very powerful and the heir to the eastern kingdom…your marriage to him will unite our kingdoms making both stronger and more powerful…no doubt a very smart match" Belthazar told her blandly. Kyoko narrowed her eyes at him "oh so it's a political marriage…doesn't love mean anything to you people?" Kyoko asked disgustedly and Belthazar gave her a blank look. "Anyway…I can't marry him…he's conceited, ignorant, cold, and…he has ears for crying out loud!" Kyoko argued trying to plead her case but Belthazar simply looked at her with an amused smirk "well he _is_ a cat demon…they rule the eastern lands after all just as us lightning demons rule the western lands…don't worry you'll be get used to life around here…I'll make sure that Luciella fills you in…but for now I must go…I have business to attend do before your marriage with the lord of the eastern kingdom…farewell" Belthazar said and with that he began to walk away from Kyoko until he eventually disappeared from sight.

Kyoko felt fresh tears of rage well up in her eyes and she trembled with anger as she turned and punched the stonewall behind her leaving a large dent and her hand bruised and bloody. "Damn you!" she yelled into the empty hall as she threw her back against the wall and slid down to a seated position. '_How could I let this happen…this sucks…I have to join alliances with evil…and I have to marry some jackass…and I'm only 13…I'll never get to finish high school…or see my dad again…or any of my _relatives' Kyoko thought to herself as she started to cry again. '_And I'll never see auntie Saki or auntie Arisa…and I'll never see auntie Kisa's baby…and I'll never get to teach Makita how to play the guitar… and I'll never play in my band again…or see Arashi…or Yahiko…_'Kyoko felt a lump in her throat as fresh tears made their way down her cheeks and she tried not to sob out loud. '_Yahiko…I'll never see you again…or get to tell you…how much…I' _Kyoko thought as she wiped her damp eyes on the sleeve of her kimono "how much I love you…" she whispered to herself in a hoarse shaky voice as she brought her knees to her chest and rested her head on her knees.

TBC…

A/N: sorry it took so long…I've had so much work to do in school…urg…well I know the whole story about the shower was random and pointless but I just thought I'd add a little lighthearted moment…sorry if you didn't like it…although the real focus was Kyoko's meeting with Belthazar! So do you guys like it? I really hope so…please review so I can update…I'll be updating my 2 other stories soon as well…I'm hoping to get 1 chapter a week per story…how does that sound? Ok well I'm going to update my other two now so…please REVIEW and have a smurfy day! –Love Chizz


	12. Limbo

Back! Sorry it took so long but I've had make-up work coming out of my rear!

Disclaimer: I own Kyoko Sohma, Arashi, Yahiko, Claudio, Belthazar, and any other OC's but I don't own any fruits basket characters…although we do enjoy the occasional card game and sleepover!

**Ch.12: Limbo**

It was almost dark and there had still been no word from Tohru as the remaining members of Shigure's house all sat down to a simple dinner Kagura had prepared. Arashi and Yahiko were still there and sat close together at one side of the table as far from Kyou and the other Sohmas as possible. "So…um when do you suppose Tohru-Chan will get back?" Kagura said awkwardly trying to break the silence "I don't know but she sure has been gone a long time…" Shigure said as he sipped at his miso soup. Yahiko and Arashi had barely touched their meals "well I doubt she's hurt or anything I mean she is already dead…" Arashi shrugged and the Sohmas glared at him "that wasn't helping was it? Ok I'll shut up now," Arashi, said meekly as he shrugged and smiled awkwardly. **Knock Knock!** "Great who could that be?" Kyou asked sarcastically and Haru sighed before standing up from the table to go answer the door, suddenly Arashi cringed slightly "oh great…she's here," he muttered. "Who?" Yuki asked bewilderedly "well it's so nice to see you all again after so long my baby brother" came a soft monotone from the dining room doorway.

"Saki-san…" Yahiko gasped slightly surprised to see the older woman, Saki Hanajima stood in the entrance in a pair of black jeans and a black lacey top with her now shoulder length black hair tied back into a messy bun. "H-Hanajima-san…um it's nice to see you as well…um how have you been?" Yuki asked politely and a little surprised, Saki gave a small half smile "now Yuki-kun you know very well that it's Sohma now" Saki said in her same deadly calm tone. "Where are Makita and Kazuma?" Arashi asked in a strangely calm unemotional tone "Kazuma took Makita to Arisa's home…he was very tired…but they sent their greetings to you all" Saki said with a small smile but her voice never changed from it's steady calmness. Kyou felt his heart beat a little faster at the mention of his Shishou's name…the man he considered by all accounts his father, it had been a while since Kyou had seen Kazuma since he went off to America and knowing he was back to visit somehow eased the slight pressure Kyou had been feeling in his chest…ever since Kyoko disappeared.

Arashi pouted a bit "awww…but I wanted to see my little nephew" he whined and Yahiko sweat dropped "wuss" he mumbled, "it was not necessary to bring them here today…we have something to do and there is no time for pleasantries now…but when we return…then we'll see" Saki said to her brother and the others just looked at her kind of freaked out. Arashi sighed "well that is **if** make it out of the demonic realm alive you mean" he said rather sarcastically emitting a few glares and an uneasy silence. "Trust me none of you will die…I wont allow it" came a familiar female voice from behind Saki, "GAAH!" everyone at the table jumped a few feet away from the table at the person's sudden appearance. Saki just stepped forward and turned to face the intruder but when she looked into those familiar serene blue depths she felt her heart squeeze in her chest and her eyes filled with tears of happiness "T-Tohru!" she said aloud as she wrapped her arms around her old friend and squeezed her tight. "It's so…great to see you Hana-Chan…I'm so glad you finally made it!" Tohru cried as she hugged her friend back at full force, "dear sweet lord! Tohru-san you scared the crap out of us!" Yahiko said as he tried to get his heart to beat at its normal pace. Saki let go of Tohru and they both turned to face the others "I'm sorry…I didn't mean to scare you all…but I just came back from a meeting with the celestial council about some possible leads on where Belthazar is hiding out" Tohru said as she smoothed out the bottom of her robes.

"What did you find out? Did you hear anything about Kyoko?" Yahiko asked excitedly as he leaned over the table towards Tohru questioning her, Saki gave way to a small smile on her lips. "Yahiko-kun…your waves are very frantic with worry among other emotions…but do not worry I have faith that we will rescue Kyoko-Chan soon" Saki said with a mysterious calm air about her. Yahiko looked at her and felt a chill as she looked into his eyes with a deep probing stare that seemed to read his very soul, "Hmmm…now would one of those emotions just happen to be love…?" Arashi said in a teasing singsong voice. Shigure and the girls all smiled and snickered slightly at the blush that was staining Yahiko's cheeks "shut up!" Yahiko snarled as he hit Arashi in the head with his fist. "Ouch!" Arashi squealed as he rubbed his sore head "anyway…there is one last thing to go over before we leave…who's to be coming with us or should it just be you and I Tohru…that may be best" Saki announced as she looked towards Tohru for an answer. "Well I'm definitely going…she's **my** daughter too remember" Kyou said determined as he stood up from the table and Tohru gave him a small smile. "Well I suppose that seems logical" Saki shrugged "I'll go as well…I want to help Kyoko-Chan and…well with that idiot going as well you'll need all the help you can get" Yuki said as he stood up and shot Kyou a taunting glare.

Kagura's face fell slightly and she looked up at her husband with terrified eyes "oh no…you might get hurt…I'm going with you!" she said as she grabbed Yuki's sleeve. Yuki smiled down appreciatively at his wife "no…I'll be fine but you should stay here…we'll be fine and besides…don't you have some work you still need to do with Hatori at the clinic?" Yuki said with a small grin. Kagura sweat dropped and fell over "oh…. damn it! Forgot about that" she sighed. Kyou and Haru rolled their eyes "I'm coming too" Yahiko said out of the blue as he still sat at the table "it's too dangerous for you to go" Saki said bluntly. "No way we don't need any dumb kids to slow us down" Kyou said with an irritable grunt and Yahiko simply ignored them "I don't care…I'm going to help you find her whether you want me to or not and so is Arashi" Yahiko stated firmly. "WHAT?" Arashi gaped as he turned to gawk at Yahiko "you can't just volunteer me! I mean I want to get Kyoko back safe and sound as well but…I kind of like being part of the living world!" Arashi countered. "Shut up your going…we'll need you particular skills so you have no choice little brother" Saki said as she walked over and ruffled Arashi's hair, Arashi stuck out his tongue at her "fine…. but Yahiko has to come too…I refuse to be the only band member putting his ass on the line for Yahiko's girlfriend" Arashi said in a mock angry tone.

Arashi smirked as he saw the angered blush reach Yahiko's face "she is **not** my girlfriend" Yahiko grunted through gritted teeth, "not **yet** you mean…" Arashi persisted to provoke his friend. Yahiko through a fork at Arashi, which he ducked, and it pierced through the wall behind him "gee Yahiko…when you and Kyoko have kids I sure hope they don't get your temper…or sense of humor" Arashi teased. But one look from Yahiko caused the bleached blonde boy to quickly regret his words and he bolted up and ran behind Tohru and his sister. "One of these days…." Yahiko muttered as he tried to calm himself down and all the adults sweat dropped.

**Kyoko**

Somehow by the grace of god or some powerful deity Kyoko had made her way back to that room she had woken up in earlier and she now lay across the large canopy bed staring into the darkness. Her hair was down and spread wildly across the bed and she now wore a flowing light blue nightgown that she'd picked out of the large oaken closet from earlier. Suddenly there was a light knock at her door "Mistress Kyoko…are you awake?" came a soft child like voice from the hallway, Kyoko sat up hastily at the sound of the new voice "um…yeah…uh who is it?" she asked nervously. "A servant of your lord…I come to announce to you that lord Claudio requests your presence in the morning…for a tour of the grounds" the voice replied. Kyoko bristled slightly at his name "whatever…it's not like I have a choice" Kyoko mumbled as she flopped back down on the bed. '_That bastard…what's he up to…a tour of the grounds my eye! What's he planning'_ Kyoko thought to herself as she closed her eyes, _'well I may have to marry him…but that doesn't mean I have to be nice…that wasn't in the rules'_ Kyoko smirked as she rolled onto her side. "I'm going to make him wish that he never set eyes on me…just wait until tomorrow Claudio…my _dear_ fiancé…just you wait" Kyoko mumbled to her self wickedly as she drifted off into an uneasy sleep.

**Sohmas**

"Ok…it's time we start out…now remember none of you are obligated to help out…it wont be easy and it wont be fun so I'd understand if you want to stay behind" Tohru announced to the small group in the living room. Arashi turned around and began to walk out of the room but he suddenly yelped and fell to the floor in pain, "you're not going to weasel out of this little brother" Saki said coolly after shocking her brother with her electro waves. Kyou, Yuki, Yahiko and Saki were all standing near Tohru in loose old clothing awaiting their venture into the demonic realm. "Now before we go...you guys will need some…protection" Tohru said thoughtfully, Tohru closed her eyes and began to chant something in Latin then suddenly in a flash of light a box appeared in front of her. Tohru edged the box towards the Sohmas with her foot "here…each of you take something…remember though you should carry more than one clip if you grab one guns" she said with a cheerful grin as Kyou began to rummage through the box and he pulled out a large silver gun and a large dagger with angelic carvings on the side.

"What's this going to do…where did you get all this?" Yahiko asked impressed as he grabbed a holster and fastened it to his waist and strapped in a pistol with a few rounds as well. "Well you'll need some way to fight against the demons powers…just remember one shot straight to the brain or heart will kill any demon that attacks ok…but it must be in the head or chest" Tohru said coolly as she picked up a clip and popped out a bullet to show them all. "These aren't just any bullets…they are actually carved prayer beads…blessed with a holy purifying spell that will destroy any evil demon who it comes in contact with" Tohru explained and the Sohmas looked at her a bit oddly as they grudgingly strapped various weapons to their person. "Come on everyone…lets all go outside…I need some room to open the portal!" Tohru said with a cheerful smile as the other finished "gearing up", The Sohmas and others all followed Tohru outside onto the front yard. It was fairly dark outside and the moon was full and shone a dull yellow in the sky, Tohru stopped a few feet in front of them all and she grabbed the small pendant on her necklace and closed her eyes as she begun to chant in a low foreign tone.

Suddenly Tohru was engulfed in a bright curtain of white light and the others covered their eyes as the brightness stung their vision. After a few seconds the light dissipated and revealed Tohru dressed in a pair of form fitting red leather pants, a white tank top, a pair of midnight black boots, and a pair of red finger-less gloves. Tohru's hair was tied up in a high ponytail in the back of her head adorned with two red hair chopsticks and a dark red belt with attached holsters held two large looking handguns. Strapped to her led was a black thigh holster holding a small finely crafted dagger, but it wasn't the clothing that really got the Sohmas attention it was the large crucifix tattoo on Tohru's upper left arm. It was about 6 inches long with a dark pink ribbon drawn horizontally across it and wrapping all the way around her upper arm with the word "Grey" written across the ribbon, written vertically on the cross itself were the letters "H.S.R.G" in italicized red lettering. "Um…Tohru-kun…erm what are you wearing my dear flower?" Shigure asked, as he and the others looked her up and down in inspection, Tohru snapped back to reality "huh? Oh right I'm so sorry I was just a little spaced out I didn't mean to make you wait…um…what were you asking before?" she babbled apologetically.

'_It's nice to see that some things never change'_ the Sohmas all thought "nothing Honda-san…um how are we supposed to get to um…. wait where are we going?" Yuki asked as Kagura held onto his hand tightly. Tohru smiled brightly at her friends and waved her hand dismissively "don't worry we aren't going straight into the demonic realm right now…that's not allowed…. we have to go to limbo first then we can access the demonic realm" Tohru said simply. The others gave her blank looks "it should take about a day to get to the demonic realm from there…so hopefully we should only be gone about 2 days…um…it's summer break now right?" Tohru asked Arashi and Yahiko. Yahiko snapped out of his daze "um…yeah…until September" Yahiko said as he scratched the back of his head, Tohru frowned slightly "well…hmm that's about a month and a half so…. you guys should still have about a month of vacation when we get back so don't worry…oh but Shigure-san if you don't mind…would you please call Yahiko-kun's family and tell them that Yahiko is going on vacation with you all or something?" Tohru asked a bit worriedly.

"But you said we'd only be gone for two days…" Kyou started to say but Tohru interrupted "well…the time system is different in the spirit realms and the demonic realm…you see one day in the demonic realm is equal to about 6 days in the human realm…so we may be gone for a while…I hope that isn't a problem…I should have mentioned that before but I forgot…I'm very sorry for any inconvenience" Tohru said with an apologetic bow. The others were simply stunned "6 days!" Arashi squeaked dramatically and Tohru nodded "yes…but lets hurry…ok please tell everyone else that we'll be fine" Tohru smiled as she closed her eyes and held up her left hand in front of her "Potefacio!" Tohru shouted and suddenly a small ball of light appeared in front of her and quickly grew larger and larger as the Sohmas all peered within the hazy light's swirling depths. Tohru turned her head to face the stunned Sohmas "ok Yuki-kun, Kyou-kun, Arashi-kun, Yahiko-kun, and Hana-Chan…it's time to jump into the portal…who's first?" she asked with a proud smile. But all she received in response were blank looks "there is no way in hell" Arashi mumbled and Yahiko turned towards his friend with a devilish grin "looks like we have a volunteer" Yahiko smiled as he grabbed Arashi by the scruff of his neck and tossed him screaming into the swirling vortex.

"Arashi!" Saki gasped worriedly as her brother disappeared into the light "don't worry he's perfectly safe….unless…uh-oh" Tohru said with a wide eyed nervous look, "unless what?" Kagura asked. "Unless he gets caught by the patrol…they're mostly demon and humans are forbidden to enter limbo alive…I better go after him come on!" Tohru said with a determined look as she jumped into the portal and disappeared. Saki jumped in after here with no hesitation, as did Yahiko, last was Yuki and Kyou. They looked at the portal then at each other and shrugged before they both dove into the portal leaving the human realm behind them.

**Limbo**

"What the hell" Arashi mumbled as he sat up on his knees in the soft dark green grass, he looked around at the tall buildings and trees covered with flowers. '_This place looks like a regular city…just more trees…and it's so clean…ow…and sharp…wait sharp?'_ Arashi thought as he felt something sharp prick his back causing him to arch it forward in pain. "Who are you?" came a gruff voice from behind Arashi "um…Arashi…" he answered as he slowly stood up and turned around only to be faced with a rather large sword aiming straight for his throat and lightly grazing his Adam's apple. Arashi looked up from the sword point and looked into one large silver colored eye '_oh my sweet lord…'_ Arashi swallowed hard in fear causing his throat to rub itself against the blade. The creature before Arashi was about 7 feet tall and had short spiked navy blue hair with one large Cyclops like eye in the middle of its head. The creature was wearing some sort of strange black armor but the strangest thing about this beast was his skin, his skin was a light red rust color and looked a bit…. well for lack of better word it looked…scaly.

"What are you staring at you filthy human…why are you here?" the creature persisted with a sadistic smirk, "you don't appear to be dead so why are you here?" the beast asked as Arashi took a step back. "Nope I'm very much alive thank you" Arashi chuckled nervously and the creature snickered "well don't worry I can fix that" the beast said threateningly as he reached out and grabbed Arashi by the throat and raised him in the air. Suddenly a large vortex tore into the sky and from it Tohru, Saki, Yahiko, Yuki, and Kyou were thrown from the portal and onto the creature. "Ow…hey…would you all mind getting off of me" Yahiko groaned as he was pinned under Tohru, Saki, Kyou and Yuki, Saki was obviously annoyed as well and sent a low voltage shock wave through each of their bodies and they all sprung up from their human heap and backed away fearfully…even Tohru. "Ow…gee Hana-Chan I may be dead but that still hurts" Tohru whined as she rubbed her slightly burnt cheek, Saki smirked slightly "sorry" she said in a genuine tone.

"Arashi are you ok?' Saki asked as she kneeled down to her little brother "yeah…it's about you people got here…this…this…thing tried to kill me!" Arashi yelled as he pointed to the unconscious demon in front of him. "That's a demon…he must be on the patrol squad…so that must mean that we're on the demonic side of limbo" Tohru said cheerfully as if she's just found out where her parents hide the Christmas presents. Suddenly the demon vanished from the ground "what the…" Yuki started to say but was cut off as Tohru lunged towards him "Yuki-kun get down!" she shouted and tackled him to the side as a large dagger flew right past the area where Yuki had been standing. "Damn… missed" came a gruff voice from behind the group and low and behold there was the one eyed demon, but he wasn't alone he was accompanied by two other demons that looked almost the same as him except they were a bit shorter and one was bald while the other had green hair. "What are you humans doing? You shouldn't be here this isn't the human realm" the bald one said as he stepped forward and held out his hand, the dagger promptly flew back into his palm.

"Leave them alone…they're with me" Tohru said as she stood up and walked towards the demons, Kyou shot up beside her and put a shielding hand in front of her chest preventing her from moving "Tohru stop…these guys look dangerous" Kyou said sternly with a hint of worry. Tohru reached up and closed her hand around her necklace and calmly walked through Kyou's arm, Kyou jerked back a bit as his arm passed right through Tohru's abdomen "don't worry Kyou-kun" she said with a smile and a wink before giving the demons a stone cold glare. The three demons eyed Tohru up and down appraisingly and smirked "well…aren't you something" the green haired one snickered, "I know humans aren't allowed to be here but...perhaps we could keep this one…she might be fun to play with" the tallest one said as he reached up a rough hand and caressed Tohru's cheek. The group behind Tohru suddenly boiled with rage and fear but Tohru simply smirked and reached to grab the demons hand then twisted it to the left until she heard a blood curdling snap, bringing the demon to his knees.

"And you might be fun to kill" Tohru said coolly as she released his hand and shoved him backwards onto the ground "look…we don't want any trouble…I'm here on official business for the imperial council…see" Tohru said very business like as she turned to show the demons the tattoo on her left arm. The demons grunted and bowed their heads before they all vanished into the air and Tohru sighed in relief before turning back to face her friends "ok lets go" she said once again in a cheerful mood. The others just nodded and began to follow her in a dazed state…they had never seen Tohru the way she had just been with those demons…she was so confident, calm, and above all scary. No one spoke for a while during their walk towards the city that lay before them.

After about an hour or two of walking Yahiko finally broke the silence "hey…Tohru-san…when we were with those demons back there…they were like seriously going to off us but…then you showed them that weird tattoo and they left…why is that?" the young teen asked. Tohru stopped walking and smiled at her friends signaling them to stop as well. Tohru turned to the side so that they could all get a good view at the large crucifix on her upper arm, "it's like…my identification…all guardians…and angels must have one" Tohru said calmly. "Since Limbo is a neutral zone between the heavenly spirit realm and the demonic realm this marking gives me authority as a law enforcer around here…since I'm a guardian…just like certain lower level demons like the ones we just saw are also enforcers" Tohru explained as she turned to face them full front. "Ok…but what does 'grey' mean?" Saki asked as she untied her wavy black tendrils, Suddenly Tohru's smile faltered a bit and she got a faraway reminiscent look in her eyes "oh…well it's just a nickname…one I was given even before I became a guardian…Grey…" Tohru said with a bitter sigh. Saki could sense that Tohru's waves were a bit sad but she decided not to push for any more information for Tohru's sake.

"Wait isn't limbo supposed to be where souls go when they don't move on to the next stage…. like purgatory or something" Arashi asked interestedly, Tohru giggled a bit. "Sort of…you see when someone dies their soul comes to limbo and stays here for a while before the imperial council decides what to do with them" Tohru said thoughtfully as they began to walk again. The others followed her lead "what's the imperial council?" Yuki asked as he strode beside Tohru, "oh…it's a council made up of 3 high level demons and 3 archangels…they sort of work together…to insure the balance of all three realms…and to maintain order in Limbo" Tohru said with a slight sigh. "But that doesn't mean that the heavenly realm and Demonic realm are at peace…because we aren't…its sad though…we should all try to get along to ensure happiness and survival for all the realms but…the demonic realm is still adamant on gaining enough power to take over all the realms…and have chaos and evil run wild" Tohru said with a sad shrug. The others stopped and stared at Tohru as she walked on slowly "so it's the responsibility of the angels…and some guardians to keep the scale of power between good and evil from tipping in their favor…and the supreme being as well as the imperial council all know that if Belthazar were to get Kyoko on the side of evil…then her powers could bring the heavenly realm to its knees and the human realm into the eternal flames of apocalypse" Tohru said with a dead calmness that made the others involuntarily shiver.

Tohru suddenly stopped as she sensed that they were no longer behind her and she turned to see her friends standing a few yards behind her looking completely shell-shocked. Tohru smiled and giggled nervously as she rubbed the back of her neck "oh…sorry I got a little carried away…I didn't mean to freak you out…everything will be fine…don't worry…he-he" Tohru sweat dropped and the others nodded and followed her as they began to near the location they were destined for. "Here we are!" Tohru clapped her hands together happily as she stopped in front of a small abandoned looking building with a rusted doorknob. The others sweat dropped "what the hell is this place?" Kyou asked as he walked up beside Tohru who was opening the creaky wooden door. Tohru just turned around to the other and smiled "welcome…to club Limbo" she said as she pushed the door open to reveal a dimly lit room with loud music blasting and a swarm of figures moving around on the dance floor. "What….?" The others asked confusedly and Tohru simply walked inside as a reply and the others followed closely behind her. As the group weaved through the crowd they realized that not all of these 'clubbers' were human and they all received a few odd glares from some of the clubbers as they walked with Tohru up to a small bar.

Tohru whispered something in the large elderly bartender's ear and he smirked and pointed to a dark hallway on the other side of the bar. Tohru smiled at him and bowed before turning back to the others "ok…now we need to go meet someone so just follow me ok…and make sure you don't get separated in the crowd" Tohru yelled to them over the loud music as she grabbed Kyou's hand and dragged him and the others with her. The group stuck closely by Tohru as she made her way down the dim hallway that seemed to go on for miles until finally they reached a large black door with the word "private" written on it in gold lettering. Tohru let go of Kyou's hand and pushed the door open and the others followed her inside, the inside was a large dim lit room with a few booths in the corner. This room seemed more like an expensive hotel lounge than a meeting room…there was even a piano being played by a very rough looking horned demon near the slick mahogany bar. This room wasn't nearly as crowded as the front room in fact there were probably only about 12 people in there…no not people…demons.

All the occupants of the room stopped to stare with interest at the new additions to the room "where is this place Honda-san?" Yuki whispered in her ear "it's called 'the lounge' it's like a hangout for upper level demons…the front room is more of a congregation for lower demons and spirits residing in limbo" Tohru replied as they walked over to a darker spot in the room off in the corner. "Well, Well if it isn't lady Grey…or is it Tohru now?" came a smooth sinister snicker from the corner, The group turned to see a tall lean man with porcelain skin and long blonde hair. He leaned his back on the wall and crossed his arms delicately on his chest as his long golden bangs shadowed his eyes from view, he wore a long black trench coat and tall knee high black boots with buckles hanging down the sides. "Hello again Xavier-san…I hope you don't mind but I brought friends" Tohru said with a polite smile as she bowed to the man apparently called Xavier. Xavier pushed himself off from the wall and walked slowly over to Tohru and lifted her chin to meet his gaze and smiled slightly "I don't mind…mortals am I right?" he said as he let go of Tohru's chin and turned to look at the confused group behind Tohru and they were all to dazed to really answer…well except for Saki.

"Yes we are …and your waves are telling me that you are a demon…I'm correct aren't I" Saki answered more as a statement than a question in her usual calm and unemotional tone. Xavier smirked and walked over to Saki and slowly traced a finger down cheek "why yes…I am…aren't you just the prettiest thing" he chuckled as she peered into his dark magenta eyes with a stone cold expression and her dark purple eyes glowed green and suddenly a high voltage electric shock was sent from Saki into Xavier's body. Xavier's eyes widened a bit and he quickly withdrew his hand from her face and examined his scorched finger with a smirk "and a denpa as well" he said as he backed up to Tohru again who was giggling. "She's married" Tohru said teasingly as Xavier showed them all over the bar and Xavier sat beside Tohru while the others sat or stood around them leaning on the wall. "How sad" Xavier sighed and reached over to grab Tohru's hands in his "oh and the boy next to Saki is her little brother Arashi and this is other young boy here is Yahiko-kun…a friend of ours and these two are…" Tohru began to introduce them all but Xavier interrupted.

"Now let me guess the two beautiful gentlemen beside you **must** be Sohmas" Xavier said with a smirk towards Yuki and Kyou as he gently caressed Tohru's hands. Yuki and Kyou glared at the man "Yeah so what if we are? It's none of your damn business!" Kyou snapped angrily as he grabbed Tohru's hands away from Xavier. Xavier was a bit surprised at first as was Tohru who simply blushed but Xavier smirked and turned back to Tohru "and that must be young Kyoko's father…am I right…their quick temper is almost the same as well as that gorgeous orange hair" Xavier mused as he sat back in his seat. Kyou's face was shocked and he stared at Xavier along with the others "y-you know Kyoko?" Kyou asked stupidly and Xavier chuckled and nodded "of course…and she really is such a sweet girl…quite feisty as well…Claudio will have his hands full with that one" Xavier smirked. "Who's Claudio?" Tohru asked suspiciously and "now grey you know I cant tell you that…I came here to tell you was about the welfare of your lovely little daughter" Xavier said with a smirk.

"What do you mean you can't tell us? Where is she? Do you know?" Yahiko demanded angrily, Xavier idly played with a strand of his hair as he ignored the boy's threatening tone. Tohru glared at Xavier and sighed "he knows where she is…but he wont tell me because of his loyalty to Belthazar and the lightning demon clan…isn't that right Xavier" Tohru said venomously and decidedly leaving out the 'san'. Xavier smirked and nodded "exactly…you should be thankful that I even bothered to inform you of her safety…I merely did so because I know that lord Touma wouldn't want you to worry" Xavier replied curtly. Tohru clenched her fists and unclenched them at her sides "Xavier…please you have to tell me where she is…please if not for me then for my father…you were his best friend…please," Tohru pleaded through clenched fists as she neared tears. Xavier's expression turned to one of pure indifference "yes…I was…I warned him about consorting with those humans…but no he was 'in love' with that woman…your mother and that's what destroyed him…he deserved his fate…as does your little daughter…she's better off with us…so you should just give up…besides you wont stand a chance against lord Belthazar when I inform him of your arrival" Xavier said with a sadistic smile and Tohru looked at him with fury and disgust "you traitor…you deceived me" She spat out hurtfully.

Xavier shrugged "oh come now…I am a demon…you should have known this would happen…ah trust…another useless human concept…well sorry my lovely but I must get going now…and remember the offer still stands as it always has" Xavier nodded his head in farewell as he faded out of view into nothing. Tohru slammed her hands on the bar "damn it!" she hissed, "I can't believe I was so stupid," Tohru cursed herself and Saki went over to comfort her but Arashi stopped her. Saki was about to protest but then she saw what he meant, there beside Tohru holding her in a tight consoling embrace was Kyou. Saki nodded slightly and gave her brother a quick smile, which he returned and they both went over to Yahiko who was moping at the end of the bar. "Don't worry Arashi-kun Kyoko will be ok...we'll find her I have complete faith in Tohru and you should too" Saki said as she placed a consoling hand on Yahiko's shoulder. "What about Kyou-san?" Yahiko asked aloofly and Saki exchanged quick looks with her brother and patted Yahiko's shoulder again "well…like I said I have complete faith in Tohru" Saki repeated and Yahiko and Arashi both sweat dropped.

"Um thank you but would you mind leaving alone please" came Yuki's polite yet slightly annoyed voice from the other side of the bar, Tohru and the gang turned to see what was up. Yuki was trying desperately to escape the lecherous propping hands of a tall silver haired demon woman with small black dog-ears on her head and a long lack tail peeking out of short black skirt. "You're such a pretty creature…I think I might keep you…don't you want to play…I promise I wont hurt you…much" the demon cooed sinisterly as her hands continued to grope Yuki as she backed him into the bar. "Damn even in other world that damn pretty boy gets molested by crazy women" Kyou shook his head in a mix of amusement and sympathy for the rat. "Ooooh if Kagura-san was here she'd probably scratch her blind and snatch her bald" Arashi said amusedly, Tohru sighed and stood up "you're right…but since she's not I guess I have to" Tohru said with a sly smile as she waltzed over to Yuki's side of the bar. "What the hell is she doing?" Kyou asked curiously yet a bit worried as well "I have no clue…but I have a feeling that the demon lady is in some trouble" Arashi smirked.

Tohru sighed loudly and tapped the demon on her shoulder "excuse me but he's with me so back off" Tohru said confidently, the demon turned around to size Tohru up and she snorted in laughter "oh…and so what…why should I hand over my new toy to a weak little creature like you…. you can have him back after we play…if I don't break him" The demon giggled and turned back to Yuki "Honda-san what are you…." Yuki started to ask but Tohru grabbed the demon's arm and whirled her back around. "No…now you scumbag" Tohru said venomously and the demon began to loose her patience "do you want to die bitch?" the demon asked Tohru menacingly as she grabbed Tohru by the throat. "Honda-san!" Yuki called out to her worriedly but Tohru just smiled calmly at the demon and placed her right hand on the demon's hand that held her throat, suddenly the demon shrieked pulled her hand back. The demon's hand was now a charred and bloody stub "do **you **want to die?" Tohru replied with a cocky grin and the demon growled and lunged forward with her good, clawed hand to try and slash Tohru's throat. But Tohru simply stepped aside quickly and the demon went flying back into the piano with a loud crash.

The demon glared up at Tohru murderously "oh and for the record…they call me Grey" Tohru said as she stood over the demon with her hands on her hips. The demon looked at Tohru now with a look of disbelief and fear before she faded out of vision and disappeared, Tohru turned back to her friends and smiled proudly "wow…it's nice to know that I'm so well known" she said with a giggle and the others all just stared stunned and definitely impressed. "Look I think it's time we go now…we have to find Kyoko" Tohru said suddenly with a grave tone as they all turned to find the door. "Not so fast" came a low threatening voice from the bar, Tohru turned to see that the bartender was eyeing her group maliciously. Suddenly all the demons in the room began to glare at them the same way as they slowly circled around Tohru and her friends. "W-what's going on?" Arashi asked frightened as he slid closer into the group near his sister, Tohru looked around anxiously "I don't know…but I don't like this" Kyou said as he backed up against the others on the defensive.

"So you really are the 'legendary' Grey, huh? Well I must say you certainly don't look as impressive as they say…you seem kind of weak to me…to think you single handedly took down the blood wings" the bartender snickered as he joined the demons circling Tohru's group. He licked his fangs lightly and his horns gleamed in the dim light Tohru's group looked at him confusedly and then at Tohru as she suddenly took a fighting stance. "Sorry to disappoint you but look I'm in a hurry so stand down or prepare to die" Tohru said with a slight shake in her confident voice but it wasn't fear…no it was anger…and worry…worry for the safety of her friends. The bar tender smiled "well then we'll make this brief…it shall be a pleasure to finally take down the great Grey and afterward…we may keep your little pets just for fun" he snickered. Tohru's glare intensified "leave them out of this…now put up or shut" she replied with a calm vengeance and the bar tender nodded "very well" he said calmly as he and his accomplices prepared for an attack…some of them even had weapons. '_What the hell is going on?'_ Yahiko thought as he began to perspire '_what is she doing…we're way out numbered…we'll be killed'_ Kyou thought a bit panicked as he got into a fighting stance, '_I hope you know what you're doing'_ Yuki sighed inwardly as he assumed a stance as well. Saki remained calm on the exterior but was just as scared as the rest were '_I hope my denpa waves can help fight them off…this isn't good…not at all…but I believe in you Tohru…I trust you'_ Saki glared at the demons circling around them threateningly.

"Remember what I said about the weapons…theses are mainly low level demons so I don't think they're strong enough to kill me but remember…everyone stick to your strengths and if you get a clear shot…run" Tohru whispered harshly through gritted teeth to her friends and they all nodded.

Tohru closed her eyes tightly for a moment and a small breeze blew her hair upward slightly and suddenly Tohru's fingernails grew and sharpened into claws. When Tohru snapped her eyes open they were now a deep blood red color and Tohru exhaled deeply "ok…1…2…NOW!" She yelled as she and the rest of the group began to lunge into battle.

TBC….

A/N: sorry if this took a long time but school is being a real bitch so sorry…this chapter was mostly just about Tohru and the gang on their journey to find Belthazar…hope you weren't confused. Next chapter will have more about Kyoko and her trifles in the castle and also the battle in club limbo. If you're confused about the whole Tohru and the "legendary Grey" thing that will be explained in Chapter 13…I'll explain how she got the nickname…and a little about Tohru's past. I hope you liked this chapter so please REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! But be nice…and I'll try to update sooner!

–Love the Chizz


	13. Tears of the bleeding moon

Hey I'm back…and here's more of Family bonds!

Disclaimer: Thou dost not hold claim to fruits basket but by my troth any OC characters do belong to me! (sorry Shakespeare moment…urg theatre class….god help me) oh and as you may have noticed tohru is a bit out of character…oh and **WARNING: brief insinuations of Attempted rape but trust me nothing graphic**

**Ch.13: Tears of the bleeding moon**

Tohru lunged forward and slashed a tall horned demon through the chest with her now clawed hands. "Arashi!" Saki yelled out as a silver haired demon moved to strike her brother from behind, Saki sent the demon sprawling back into the bar with a high voltage shock. "Next time be more careful" Saki said calmly as she pulled out a long dagger from her holster and prepared for another attack. Tohru was dogging and slashing demons left and right while the others had their hands full fighting the demons off with brute strength (Kyou, Yahiko and Yuki mainly….Saki has her denpa waves and Arashi is basically hiding). "Damn it! Get the hell off me you filthy demon!" Kyou grunted as he was being held in an iron grip from behind by the horned piano-playing demon. '_Stick with our strengths huh….'_ Yahiko thought with a smirk as he punched off a demon that was scuffling with him. Yahiko ran up to Yuki who was currently fighting off a dragon demon, "thanks" Yahiko smirked as he ripped the gun from Yuki's holster and held it effortlessly with one hand aiming straight for Kyou.

"What the hell?" Kyou yelled at the boy who was pointing the offending weapon at him "duck!" Yahiko demanded and Kyou complied, he managed to duck his head just in time as the sharp point bullet ignited from Yahiko's gun and pierced straight through the skull of the demon holding Kyou. The demon released his hold on Kyou and his body began to convulse wildly and his body engulfed itself in white flames and the demon disintegrated into a pile of black ashes. Yahiko cocked an eyebrow at the sight and shrugged "cool" he said bluntly as he turned back to brawl around him. "Bitch!" a lean female demon screeched at Saki as she held the dagger that was plugged into her chest and her body became wrapped in those same white flames as before and she disintegrate. Saki quickly snatched the dagger back from the ashes and bowed to the ashes respectfully "thank you" she muttered calmly. Yahiko continued his sniping as he dodged demons and furniture around the room, Yuki dodged a large fireball from a small blue scaled demon and flung his dagger straight into the demon's chest and watched as it burned and disintegrated.

"Erg!" Tohru hissed as she slammed into the wall roughly by a large muscled demon "well I must say…I expected a little more of a fight from the great Grey…but no matter, killing you shall be just as enjoyable" the Demon said with a smirk. The demon dug his claws deeply into Tohru's shoulders as he pinned her to the wall, Tohru winced in pain as the blood trickled down her arms. Tohru smiled at the demon through gritted teeth as she gripped her own hands on the demon's arms and curled her legs up to her chest. Tohru curled her legs up tightly to her chest and pressed her heels to the demon's chest and with all the strength in her small frame she kicked forward sending the demon slamming onto the floor on his back. Tohru took this opportunity to finish him off with a large energy ball and he diminished into a pile of dust. "Aggg!" Tohru yelped as she watched a bullet whiz past her only an inch from her face and strike a demon standing behind Tohru squarely between the eyes. Tohru sweat dropped "um…err…thanks" Tohru said with a nervous tremble in her voice, "no time we gotta get the hell out of here!" Arashi yelled as he stepped over a pile of ashes towards the others.

Tohru suddenly snapped back to her senses "right…ok follow me" she said with a determined look as she stood away from the group, Tohru pulled the dagger from her holster and dragged it quickly and deeply across her fore arm. She never even flinched at the pain as the dagger broke her flesh and blood spilled over the dagger, Tohru then threw the bloody dagger into the wall "Open gates of hell and return me to the land of my blood" Tohru chanted and around the dagger a large vortex swirled open. "Not this again…" the others sweat dropped and Tohru shrugged "hurry!" she coaxed as she hopped into the portal and the others followed suite.

**Kyoko**

"Wake up my queen…you've slept long enough" came a cold rich voice in Kyoko's ear as she slowly began to blink her eyes open. Kyoko let out a soft moan as she peered up at the newly lightened room and sat herself up on the lush bed, "you look really sweet and innocent when you just wake up" the voice cooed again. This time Kyoko recognized the voice right away and she immediately flapped her eyes open and glared daggers at her waker…Claudio. "Filthy pervert!" she screamed as she thrust a powerful right hook into Claudio's unsuspecting face, Claudio recoiled and quickly brought a hand to his quickly swelling eye "good morning to you too" he said sarcastically. Kyoko grunted at him as she unclenched the blankets from around her "**why** are you in here? I mean I know I'm stuck in this hell hole **against** my will but **come on**…I must still have **some** privacy rights, don't I?" Kyoko spat bitterly.

Claudio simply smirked at her angered tone as he stealthily climbed onto the bed with her, "what the hell do you think you're doing!" Kyoko demanded as she glared uneasily at Claudio. But Claudio simply continued to crawl closer to her on the bed, forcing Kyoko to scoot back against the headboard to escape his advances. Kyoko's eyes widened with anger and confusion as she was now pressed tightly against the headboard and Claudio's torso, "what's wrong little miss tough girl…are you afraid of me?" Claudio asked in a sinisterly amused tone as he slowly brought a palm up to cup her cheek. Kyoko's heart began to pump slightly faster as a warm blush tinted her cheeks at Claudio's touch "l-leave me alone!" Kyoko protested trying her hardest to sound threatening but the shrill tremble in her voice drowned out any attempt of striking fear in her opponent's heart. Claudio maintained a calm expressionless face as his hand slid seductively down Kyoko's cheek and to her neck, this action emitted a small shallow breath from Kyoko as her heart raced in her chest with fear and uncertainty.

Claudio smiled triumphantly at the girl's reaction and he took it a step further by slowly running his hand down Kyoko's bare arm while using his free hand to tilt her chin upwards to him in his fingers. "W-what are you…" Kyoko's voice was small and choked with rising fear as she felt Claudio's other hand slide down to her wrist as well. Suddenly with a quick almost fluid motion Claudio tightened his hold on both Kyoko's wrists and thrust her back roughly into the wooden headboard. "Ah!" Kyoko hissed in pain but before she could protest Claudio pulled her forward to him and pressed his lips roughly onto hers. Kyoko's eyes widened in horror/disgust/ fear as Claudio roughly brought her hands over her head and rolled her onto her back so that she lay across the bed. Kyoko tried to kick and free her arms from his grasp but her body was to stiff with fear to fight back '_damn it! Why can't I fight him? This cant be happening….why would he do this to me…that bastard! I don't deserve this…stop! Stop…Stop!'_ Kyoko screamed with in her mind as Claudio brought himself over top of her and straddled her hips while still locked to her lips.

Claudio quickly maneuvered his hands so that one arm kept Kyoko's hands pined above her while the other was free to roam Kyoko's small frame. Kyoko squirmed and grunted under Claudio's rough caress as she tried to push him off, Claudio began to unbutton the top of her nightgown with his free hand. Kyoko felt salty tears of anguish and fear cloud her vision as Claudio pressed his torso against her now nearly bare chest, Then her eyes widened further and a gasped escaped her crushed lips as she felt a hand rub the skin of her upper thigh. Claudio took this opportunity to shove his tongue into Kyoko's mouth and roughly began to wrestle with her tongue inside her moist cavern. '_This is not happening…this is not happening…I must stop this…I cant be scared…I wont loose my innocence to this filthy bastard….he cant win….he wont…I will not let him'_ Kyoko thought determinedly as she tried to sort out her plan of action. Suddenly Kyoko felt Claudio's hand brush against the elastic of her panties and all notions of a calculated plan of action disappeared as Kyoko did the only thing she was capable of. It was in that moment that Kyoko bit down as hard as she could on Claudio's tongue causing him to scream out into her mouth and throw himself back from her.

"unggg….you bitch!" Claudio growled as he sat back on his knees and held his hand over his bloody mouth, Kyoko took this opportunity to kick him in the gut and send him sprawling across the room. Claudio hit the wall behind him hard and Kyoko jumped up from the bed in an instant of anger and newly gained control. It didn't take long for Kyoko to change and now she glared down murderously at Claudio with her now large blood red eyes and sharp demonic features. "I have a deal…I can not break it so I have no choice but to stay….and even marry you….but if you do not leave right now….i swear on my life I will kill you and eat the cold bloody heart from your rotting chest" Kyoko warned in a strained icy tone. Claudio looked up at her and smirked before he disappeared from the room and out of sight. After a few minutes Kyoko reverted back to her full human appearance and sunk down to her knees on the floor and she just sat there hugging her knees to her chest with a blank empty look. She did not cry or scream she only stared out into nothingness and tried to will her body to numb itself against the hurt…the loneliness…the anger.

**Sohmas**

In a dark silent forest a portal opened from the sky and out flew a handful of strange people who crashed roughly into a bush. "Damn it Tohru-nee…you really should work on your landings" Arashi whined angrily as he rolled out from under a pile that consisted of Yahiko, Yuki, and Tohru. "Sorry…I'm still new at this" Tohru said embarrassedly as she stood up and tried to help up the others, "Tohru-Chan your arm!" Saki gasped worriedly as she grabbed the chocolate haired girl's forearm revealing a long blood scratch. Tohru looked down at her arm and quickly shook her hand dismissively "oh no no! please don't worry I'll be fine its just a scratch" Tohru pleaded nervously, suddenly the cut on her arm glowed an eerie green color and the wound closed up leaving her arm clean and scratch free. "See…I told you it's fine!" Tohru sighed in relief, the others just looked on in shock "y-your arm is…how did it…but…what?" Kyou sputtered as he reached over and grabbed her arm to inspect it.

"I'm dead remember…you see when I was allowed back to earth to help you all I was given a body to contain my immortal soul…thus fore my body is immortal and…my powers allow me to heal rather quickly" Tohru smiled sheepishly. The others gave her blank looks and Tohru sweat dropped "um…well anyway….err…welcome to the demonic realm" she said with a nervous smile. The others blinked for a second and then looked around at the gloomy woods and suddenly it dawned on them just what had happened, "so…this is it…this is the demonic realm?" Yahiko asked a bit disappointed. Tohru nodded "yup…oh that reminds me…we need to try and blend in here…so we wont have any problems like we had in Limbo…so you guys have to change" Tohru said thoughtfully. "Why?" Yuki and Arashi asked at the same time, Tohru grabbed hold of the necklace around her neck "match our looks with our new surroundings" Tohru said in a low whisper as the stone latched onto her necklace glow a dreamy blue and the light engulfed them all for a brief warm moment.

When the glow died down they were all dressed in different…very different clothing "what the hell am I wearing?" Kyou gasped as he looked down at his new ensemble. He was wearing a pair of tight black leather pants and a black tank top, his pants were adorned with multiple chains and he wore a pair of tall strapy black boots. Yahiko was dressed in similar garbs but his shirt was made of a sheer fishnet material, Arashi wore a long black trench coat over his all black ensemble. Yuki was wearing a long sleeved black shirt that was cut off just above the navel and his pants were a dark red leather that hugged his small frame, Saki was in a short, lacey blackish purple dress that hung off the shoulders and ended on the arms with flowing bell sleeves and she wore tall heeled black boots. "I'm sorry but…in order to blend in we have to look the part of any other demon…I'm sorry…I hope the costumes aren't uncomfortable" Tohru bowed apologetically. Tohru was wearing a long black skirt with slits on both sides that reached up to her upper thigh below her butt and a tight long sleeved black blouse with lacey trim on the deep neckline and the shirt ended just under Tohru's chest about 7 inches above her navel.

"Tohru you look adorable" Saki said with a small smile as she took in the girl's very revealing outfit, Tohru blushed and quickly waved her hands in front of her "Oh no not me! I…I'm nothing special…I mean it's not that good…I'm not much to look at anyway!" Tohru babbled on nervously. "No really sis is right…that outfit I mean that outfit just screams sexy…and well you look absolutely delicious in those clothes" Arashi said with a perverted grin, "Ow!" Arashi yelped as Saki shocked him with one of her electric waves "shut up pervert" Saki sighed monotone. "Oh yes and one more thing…if any of us are separated or one of you encounters a demon just mention the name Grey and you should be fine" Tohru said still blushing from earlier. "Tohru, one question…who's Grey?" Kyou asked as he tried to avoid looking at her in the revealing outfit she wore, "me…I'm Grey remember…it's my nickname…and coincidently a name feared and respected among those in the demonic realm" Tohru said with a small reminiscent voice.

The others looked to Tohru…their "leader" and realized for the first time the seriousness of their situation, all the lies and half-truths and secrets seemed to only bring them more heartache and danger. "That was some good shooting out there dude, where'd you learn that?" Arashi asked Yahiko excitedly and the brown haired boy shrugged "it's amazing the things one learns when in a gang" Tohru said nonchalantly. Yahiko felt his breath catch and tighten in his chest and he glanced at Tohru but she only gave him a reassuring smile and winked at him "anyway…we need to start looking for Kyoko…um Hanna-Chan can you sense Kyoko's waves at all?" Tohru said with a slight worried urgency. Saki closed her eyes serenely as a non-existent wind lifted her black tendrils around her face "no…I believe we are still to far…my abilities don't work well from such distances so she is still quite far" Saki said with a solemn tone. "Well then lets put a little less distance between us and the castle" Kyou said determinedly and Tohru nodded to him taking his hand in hers and they began to walk through the woods in search of someone who could possibly help them find Belthazar's castle.

Kyoko 

A few hours after the incident with Claudio Kyoko had gotten washed and dressed and was now walking through the gardens of the castle. Kyoko wore the most comfortable thing she could find which just happened to be a knee length light green cotton sundress and her big boots. Kyoko sighed heavily and sat down at the edge of a large pond and dragged her fingers gingerly across the surface of the water creating small ripples. Kyoko leaned her head over the edge of the pond and stared at her reflection sadly as her waist length orange tresses hung over her shoulders and dipped lightly into the water. "Your disgusting…a weak…dirty disgusting monster…you don't deserve happiness, all you do is hurt others…and cause pain" she said in a soft bitter tone to her reflection. Kyoko felt tears well up in her bright blue eyes as she stared at herself in the still pond "I hate you…I HATE YOU!" Kyoko yelled at her reflection as she punched a fist into the still water and created harsh ripples in the clear blue pond. "Are you alright mistress?" came a childish voice startling Kyoko out of her musings and causing her to loose her balance and fall into the shallow pond.

Kyoko turned over onto her butt in the pond and threw her head out of the water sputtering water as she came up, "damn it! What the hell do you want are you trying to kill me!" Kyoko yelled at the offending party. The young girl shook her head vigorously in protest, allowing her shoulder length blonde hair "oh…no…no of course not mistress! I'm so sorry I apologize it was rude of me…just p-please don't whip me" the girl pleaded through tear soaked eyes and a trembling voice as she clenched the fabric of her oversized dark blue tunic in her small pale hands. Kyoko looked up at the girl who didn't seem more than a year her junior and smiled apologetically "no…please it's fine…I shouldn't have been spacing out like that but don't be afraid…I wont like hit you or anything" Kyoko said reassuringly as she stood up in her now soaked dress as the fabric clung possessively to her body. The girl nodded slowly and continued to sniffle as Kyoko walked over to her and placed a hand on the girl's shoulder in a comforting way "hey…what's your name and who exactly are you?" Kyoko asked curiously as she began to wring out her long water saturated hair.

"I am Onica…I am a slave to my lord the great lord Belthazar…and new servant to you, my mistress Kyoko-sama…and I again apologize for getting you wet" The girl said in a calm voice as she refused to make eye contact with Kyoko. The older girl smiled sadly at the blonde and patted her on the head "don't worry about ok? Hey…are you a demon or something?" Kyoko asked as she pulled the wet hair plastered on her face behind her ear. The younger girl shook her head "no…I am human…but I serve my gracious lord Belthazar in exchange for my family's safety back in the human world" the girl said slightly embarrassed that she was rambling to a powerful demon….well half demon. Kyoko nodded understandingly "yeah…I can relate…that's the only reason I'm staying in this hell hole, so how long have you been here?" Kyoko asked as she began to walk with the servant girl through the gardens. "I have served my lord for 3 years now…I'm sorry mistress but I shouldn't be bothering you with my useless chatter…I'm so sorry for my rudeness" Onica said sadly as she stopped and turned to walk away but Kyoko grabbed her gently by the shoulder. "Wait…don't be sorry I really don't mind…in fact it's nice having another girl to talk to…please keep me company" Kyoko asked pleadingly as she looked into the girl's deep brown eyes.

Onica looked a little shocked at the kind desperate words of her new master but the thought of maybe having an actual friend caused a smile to grace her face and she nodded "yes…I would love to if it is what my mistress pleases" Onica replied. Kyoko rolled her eyes in annoyance and then smiled "yes I do 'please it' but one thing…stop calling me mistress…I feel like I'm in the friggin' 1600's or some crap" Kyoko laughed as she put and arm around Onica's shoulder. Onica blushed a bit at this warm friendly gesture and she nodded "yes miss…err…um Kyoko-sama" Onica said smiling. Kyoko seemed satisfied with that response and she and Onica continued to roam the gardens in exploration.

**Sohmas**

It was nighttime now and the Sohma group had decided to make camp on the outskirts of the woods, they were able to build a small fire and Arashi managed to conjure up some food. Now everyone was asleep as Tohru played watchdog and guarded the campsite in spite of her drowsiness. Tohru sat on a stump leaning against a tree as she looked up at the full magenta moon '_there's nothing more beautiful than a red moon on a gloomy spring day…I wonder if Kyoko can see the moon'_ Tohru thought with a bitter sweet sigh. Tohru felt warm tears sting her eyes and she bit back a sob as her thoughts strayed to her child '_I'm so sorry Kyoko darling…mama couldn't be there for you…it's all my fault…if I had never kept all those secrets from you…your dad…everyone…then maybe I wouldn't have had to go away…and I could have saved you…oh please…be alright'_ Tohru thought as the tears began to flow steadily now.

Suddenly Tohru's body jolted to alert as she felt a warm fuzzy layer being laid across her lap and lower torso. "its kind of cold out…you don't want those tears to freeze on your face do you?" came a gruff but gentle voice, "K-Kyou…" Tohru gasped quietly. But Kyou didn't answer her he simply sat down beside her covering himself up with the blanket he laid across Tohru. "You couldn't sleep huh?" Tohru said with a soft giggle as Kyou wrapped his arms protectively around Tohru bringing her close to him. Tohru blushed slightly as she lay her head on Kyou's firm chest "yeah…I cant sleep…I was to worried…I mean I know I've technically only 'known' Kyoko for a few days but…she's my daughter and I just want her to be safe…I cant stand the fact that she's out their alone somewhere and I cant protect her" Kyou said with a sad bitter voice as he rested his chin on Tohru's head. Tohru smiled childishly as a giggle escaped her lips "Kyou-kun…welcome to parenthood…first class: obsessive worrying 101 and I think you've passed with flying colors" Tohru said in a soft teasing voice. Kyou grumbled a little bit as she laughed at him and he tightened his embrace to her "oh shut up…well you know…she's not…she isn't…the only one I'm worried about Tohru…you seem so…with drawn and sad…ever since…the other night" Kyou felt his heart skip a bit as he uttered his last words.

Just the mention of the other nigh caused both adults to blush considerably in the darkness, that night of passion and longing that had been the one nagging thought in the back of both their minds all day. What did it mean? They wondered and what did we really do…and where can this lead…if anywhere at all. "Kyou…about the other night…well…you see…it…what happened…it was…a mistake" Tohru said with a slight tremble. Kyou felt his chest tighten slightly as the words stung in his ears and heart '_mistake_' Kyou thought bitterly. Kyou loosened his grip on Tohru and turned his face away from hers "so…that's what it was to you Tohru…a mistake…another mistake we made" Kyou said in a harshly bitter whisper. Tohru looked up at Kyou's turned away face and realization of her words suddenly hit her, "no that's not what I meant Kyou-kun…really I didn't mean that 'us' was a mistake…but…" Kyou tried to apologize frantically but Kyou cut her off as he turned his angered hurt face to meet her tear stained saddened one. "Then what did you mean? You don't have to deny it Tohru I understand…it was an accident…it was a one night thing…just like the last time with Kyoko….just a mistake" Kyou hissed at her as the tears welled up in Tohru's eyes at his hurtful tone.

Tohru couldn't hold in her sobs any longer and she grabbed Kyou's shirt and pulled him closer to her "no it wasn't…and Kyoko was not a mistake…she was the best thing that ever happened to me after leaving you behind…I love you Kyou…that's why we did what we did all those years ago…I loved you then and I still do" Tohru said firmly as tears streamed from her large blue eyes. "The other night was…wonderful because I was with you…but it shouldn't have happened Kyou…because no matter how much we both wanted it…and how right it felt…it's different now…there are rules…and consequences" Tohru said in a harsh whisper as her eyes changed from worried to fear with her last statement. "What are you talking about….what Kyou asked Tohru with worry in his voice as he placed his hands firmly on Tohru's shoulders. Tohru tried to gather her senses "Kyou…it's forbidden for a guardian to…_be_ with their charge…you…Kyoko and the rest of you…I watch over you all…Kyoko especially because of her powers but because your lives were destined to intertwine so greatly with hers I was assigned to watch over the Sohmas as well…so until I was given this task I was forbid to have contact with any of you after I became immortal" Tohru said with a urgent fury in her hushed voice.

Kyou looked at the brown haired girl with mix of emotions in his eyes as he let Tohru's words soak in, "Kyou…don't you realize what this means…they know…the supreme council knows about that night and I'm going to be punished…once we save Kyoko…they're going to clip my wings and make me mortal again…and take away my memories" Tohru said softly but still loud enough for Kyou to hear. Tohru lowered her head in shame and grief as she began to tremble with sobs again "first I loose our daughter…and I cant even save her and now…now I've just brought you more grief and I just screwed everything up…everything I'm so sorry" Tohru sobbed in quiet choked breaths. Kyou's eyes were wide and glazed with tears as he gently drew Tohru into his chest in a comforting embrace and he laid his chin on her soft hair again. "Calm down Tohru…it's ok…you did nothing wrong…we'll find her…just calm down…remember…I –I love you Tohru and I love Kyoko too and I swear no matter what…I wont let either of you be torn away from me" Kyou whispered in Tohru's ear as rebellious tears rolled down his cheeks. '_I promise you both…I'll never let you go'_ Kyou thought as he tenderly kissed Tohru's neck and rocked her back and forth as she fell into an uneasy sleep. Kyou stayed awake a while longer and thought more on the unfortunate situation before them and he was determined to keep both the loves of his life safe and by his side but could he really keep his promise…even with heaven and hell both against his favor?

TBC….

A/N: grrr! Finally I popped out another chapter yey! Well I hope it was good…the next one may take a bit…I'm currently trying to get Toji updated more and work on "Strange like us" and "Oops my bad down the well we go"! well later lovies! - Chizz


	14. Promises to keep

Okay here we go again!

A/N: thank you to everyone who reviewed…. i wish more of you had reviewed though…. it would give me more insentive to write faster! But I was grounded for a while anyway…because I got a C on my report card so…I couldn't update! Any way I know that scene with Claudio and Kyoko was a bit…hmm…not nice but I did it for a reason…basically to further prove that Claudio is a heartless bastard who loves to hurt and use people for his own sadistic pleasure. Ok also after I finish this story I was thinking about making a sequel to Family bonds…what do you think? Well anyway on with the story!

**Ch.14: Promises to keep**

That night Kyoko went back to her room and Kyoko changed out of her wet clothes, when she opened her closet to get a new dress she found they were gone…all except for one outfit with a small note pinned to it "what the hell?" she asked herself. Kyoko lifted the clothing up and inspected it; it was an ankle length strapless black gown. The gown was trimmed with white lace at the seams and ends and pinned to it was a black leather choker with a gold lightning bolt pendant dangling from it "wow!" Kyoko gasped as she admired the beautiful choker. Setting the outfit on the bed Kyoko brought her attention back to the note, she unfolded the note and read it.

_Dearest Kyoko, _

_I'm sure you've gotten over your bad mood by now…such a shame we were getting on so well this morning…I cant wait until we can pick up from where we left off. This is for you a gown fit for a lovely girl such as yourself. _

_-Prince Claudio _

Kyoko clenched her teeth together tightly and crumpled up the note "thick headed bastard" she snarled as she picked up the gown again. "Well I guess I have no other choice but to wear this…why me?" Kyoko sighed as she began to slip on the dress, when she was done she placed the choker around her neck and sat down on her bed tiredly and lay back staring at the ceiling. Soon Kyoko was knocked out asleep as her pendant on the choker glowed an eerie yellow color that surrounded her body.

As the light slowly seeped into her body she jerked her head around wildly "mother" Kyoko mumbled on in her sleep as she thrashed around violently in her sleep. Suddenly the bright light dimmed and her body became transparent slowly disappearing from sight until it was gone. A few hours later Onica came knocking on Kyoko's door to wake her, "mistress Kyoko… it is morning please get up" Onica called into the room. When she received no answer Onica walked into the room carefully and noticed that Kyoko was missing, "Oh my god! Mistress Kyoko? Mistress Kyoko where are you!" Onica whispered loudly as she scurried around the room in search of her lady. '_Oh no…I was supposed to watch her…I shouldn't have let her go up to her room alone…oh I hope she's ok'_ Onica thought as she was about to open the bedroom door to search the rest of the castle. But just as she reached the knob the door pulled open and in walked Claudio, he glared at Onica in disgust causing the girl to cringe in fear.

"What are you doing here you filthy human?" Claudio asked angrily as he pushed the young girl aside and walked into the room, "where's Kyoko?" he asked as he looked around for his fiancé. Onica began to shake as she leaned against the wall and started to panic "um…uh…I…master…I um…don't know" she stuttered shakily, a low growl could be heard from Claudio's throat and he turned around and began to step dangerously towards the girl. Claudio raised his hand in the air and brought it down forcefully across the girl's face, Onica yelped and recoiled from the sting "you idiot! What happened you better explain right now and I may spare your life" Claudio hissed as he grabbed the girl by her collar and pulled her up to his eye level.

Onica felt the blood drip from her freshly busted lip as tears streamed down her face "um…she…she was asleep…when I left her but then…she disappeared…I-I'm sorry sir" Onica cried in a strangled voice. Claudio growled again and threw the small girl into the wall "damn it…she must have dream faded…I better find the wench before she gets into trouble" he mumbled to himself as he walked over to the closet and slowly opened it. He smiled as he noticed the dress and necklace was gone "good…at least she's wearing that choker…pretty soon she wont be able to supress her instincts anymore" he grinned to himself as he turned and headed for the door.

Onica lay against the wall sobbing and whimpering holding her bleeding face "and you…if anything happens to her…you'll have to answer to lord Belthazar" Claudio smirked as he turned back towards the cowering human child. Onica nodded "yes sir" she piped up and Claudio grunted in amusement before he faded out of sight leaving Onica alone and crying on the floor praying for her mistresses safe return…for Kyoko's sake and for her own.

**With The Sohma group**

Everyone at the little campsite had woken up by now and sat around eating some food that Arashi had managed to conjure up, Tohru and Kyou were especially quiet that morning and they sat together all throughout breakfast. The others noticed but didn't think much of it but they knew that both were worried about Kyoko's safety. "So…what's the plan for today Tohru-nee?" Arashi asked as he finished his sandwich and stood up brushing off his clothes, Tohru looked up at him and was about to answer until she felt a dark presence behind her. Her face quickly tensed as she felt the presence materialize behind them "Tohru what's wrong?" Kyou asked as he leaned inward towards his lover, just then a loud thud was heard that caused them all to turn around towards the noise.

The others gasped and looked on in shock as they quickly recognized the person lying on the ground "Kyoko…?" Kyou gasped as he jumped up and rushed over to the girl's side with Tohru close behind. Kyoko was lying limply on the ground still in her black evening gown asleep "no…don't…don't leave me…mom…dad…everyone" Kyou mumbled as she twisted around violently in her sleep. Kyou made to bend down and touch her but he was quickly repelled back by a large yellow light shooting from the pendant and surrounding Kyoko's body. "Kyoko! What the hell is happening" Yahiko shouted as he and the other stood by Kyou's now fallen form, "I don't know…I have a feeling that whatever is going on is all Belthazar's doing" Tohru said as she narrowed her eyes worriedly at the shield of bright light that had engulfed her daughter.

After awhile the light vanished and left Kyoko once again lying on the ground unmoving and silent, but she seemed different this time…very different. Her waist length orange hair was now a midnight blue at the tips of her hair and her fringe, and on her forehead was a small golden lightning bolt. Suddenly her eyes flashed open revealing bright blue eyes laced with confusion, "what…?" she mumbled as she started to stand up. "Kyoko…you…you're here" Tohru said on the verge of blissful tears as she stepped towards Kyoko, Kyoko looked up in disbelief as her mother stood before her and she began to tear up as well. "M-Mom…. but no…you're…. but you died…how can you…you" Kyoko babbled on incoherently as she tried to make sense of the situation. Tohru didn't give her time to comprehend as she ran over and wrapped her arms protectively around her daughter "shhh…it's ok Kyoko-Chan…I'm here now…oh I was so worried" Tohru cooed as tears began to leak from her azure eyes.

Kyou sighed shakily in relief as he rushed over to his girls and joined Tohru in hugging their lost daughter, "Kyoko…I'm so glad you're alright," Kyou whispered in her ear with a trembling voice as he kissed her on the top of her head. The four others came over to join the greeting, they were all so relieved that she had finally found them it was a very happy occasion…or so they thought. Kyoko had also began to cry as she hugged both her parents happily, feeling as if a giant weight had been lifted from her chest "I was…I was so scared…I missed you all" she sobbed. "How very touching…in fact it's just so sweet I just may have to throw up soon" came a dark sarcastic voice from back at the campsite, Kyoko perked up her head and glared forward at the tall figure through her tear stained eyes "you" she hissed.

Claudio smirked and narrowed his eyes at Kyoko causing her to strangely clutch her neck where the choker resided in pain as she stumbled backwards, "Kyoko!" Arashi called out but the young girl simply sunk to her knees and gasped for air and trembled with pain. Yahiko made a move to go to her but she shot up a hand to stop him "stay….ahhh…stay back" she grunted, suddenly the mark on her forehead shone a bright yellow at the same time as the pendant on the choker causing Kyoko to scream. "Who the hell are you and what did you do to her?" Yahiko demanded as the group cast suspicious looks towards the young demon.

"That is none of your business filthy human" Claudio sneered "besides you have something that belongs to me and I'd like to take it back" Claudio said cockily as he stuffed his hands into the pockets of his black trench coat. "What are you talking about?" Saki asked darkly as she felt the electricity swirl around within her preparing to strike, "he means me" Kyoko croaked weakly as she still sat on the ground with her dark blue fringe covering her eyes sinisterly. "Kyoko-Chan.what's wrong with you?" Yuki asked worriedly as he made a step towards her but Kyoko quickly sprang to her feet and shot her head up, locking her now blood red eyes with his purple orbs. "Stay out of this uncle Yuki" she hissed painfully. They all stared at her with fearful confused eyes while Claudio chuckled triumphantly to himself, "come my bride…it's nice to see you haven't forgotten where your loyalties lie" Claudio said as he extended a hand in Kyoko's direction. Kyoko narrowed her dull emotionless red eyes at the demon before nodding and walking over to him "how could I forget…but leave the humans alone…they're no threat to us now…lets just go" Kyoko said passively to Claudio as she stood beside him.

"Stop this! What are you doing he's a god damned demon!" Yahiko yelled as he grabbed her arm. Kyoko closed her eyes tightly as she felt a twinge of guilt/sadness well in her chest but the feeling was quickly pressed away from her thoughts, Kyoko growled lightly and she quickly turned on the boy. She pushed him back with her hands and let her eyes bore deep into his, "and so am I…remember this, I don't belong with people anymore…so don't try to stop me or you might get hurt" she hissed as turned her head away forbidding herself to look his away. Yahiko looked up at her with tears of hurt brimming in his eyes as his face contorted to an angry expression towards Claudio, "you did something to her you bastard…I know you did" Tohru seethed at the demon prince.

Claudio chuckled cruelly at her "hmm…you must be Tohru…or Grey was it? And no, I've done nothing to my precious bride…this is all her" he said coolly as Kyoko reached his side and bowed her head to him. "You made her you subordinate…your servant…what are you controlling her mind?" Tohru yelled at him as her voice shook with rage. Claudio smirked "oh no…of course not…she's made her choice and frankly I don't mind at all…she is after all a very beautiful young girl" Claudio said wickedly as he dragged a clawed finger gently down Kyoko's cheek and circled her collar bone lightly. Kyou tensed with un measurable rage "you sick bastard I'll fucking kill you!" he shouted as he grabbed the gun from his side and held it straight towards Claudio's heart.

But his actions ceased as he felt a light pressure on the end of the pistol "what the" he protested until he noticed what it was, Kyoko had stepped in front of Claudio and pressed her forehead to the barrel of the weapon. "What the hell are you doing Kyoko...move!" Kyou shouted at his daughter but she simply looked up at him with large bright blue eyes "no…you have to shoot me first" she said as tears streamed down her eyes. Claudio smirked and Kyou just looked down at his daughter as tears welled up in his own eyes "Kyoko please…move…don't do this" Kyou begged her, Kyoko pushed the pistol out of her way and quickly hugged her father around the waist before pulling back and taking Claudio's hand in hers. "I'm sorry dad…I cant let you do that…I cant go back…I have to stay here where I belong…I have a promise to keep" Kyoko said as the salty tears stung her eyes, with that said both Kyoko and Claudio disappeared in a ripple of air.

"Shit!" Kyou cursed as he tossed the gun angrily to the ground "I don't understand it…what was wrong…Kyoko-Chan was acting all weird…like she **wanted** to go with that demon" Arashi said as he pulled on his collar nervously. "No!" Yahiko said firmly as he stood up straight and glared Arashi right in the eye "I cant believe that…I wont believe that…she'd never abandon us of her own free will" Yahiko said convincingly. But Tohru wasn't very convinced by his confidence in that statement "I'm not so sure about that …I don't understand…if she wanted to she could have let us kill him…she could have gone with us but she didn't…yet she seemed as though she didn't want to hurt us so…" Tohru trailed off as she tried to sort out her thoughts. Kyou turned to look at Tohru and he rose a curious eyebrow at her "what are you getting at…spit it out Tohru!" Kyou shouted at the onigiri and Tohru jumped slightly. "Eh…err I-I'm sorry Kyou-kun…I was just thinking…well maybe…maybe she wanted to leave but she couldn't…for some reason…maybe…" Tohru trailed off again as her eyes caught sight of something sticking out of one of Kyou's back pockets.

Tohru walked over to Kyou and snatched the object from his pants pocket "Hey!" Kyou protested, "Look at this!" Tohru shouted cheerfully. The others gathered around and stared at the small yellow lightning bolt shaped pendant in Tohru's hand "um…looks like a pen to me…how'd it get there?" Kyou asked stupidly. "It's my old pen…my mother told me it was a gift from my father…my birth father when I a little baby…" Tohru trailed off wistfully, "yeah…Kyoko always kept it with her…at all times after Tohru-nee died…but why…" Arashi spoke as he touched the small jewelry piece. Suddenly Tohru's features brightened as realization lit within her azure eyes "I understand now…she didn't really want to go with that demon…she had to…I understand…Belthazar is planning something…so she gave you this…to help us get to him…so I could scrye for him" Tohru said excitedly as her daughter's plan revealed itself.

The others looked at her oddly for a moment until finally Saki seemed to grasp understanding "I see…so she left this pendant…so that Tohru-Chan could use her powers to track Belthazar down …to kill him" Saki said monotonously. "So she really is still on our side" Yuki sighed in relief as Tohru wrapped her palm around the pendant "yes for now…but unless we find Belthazar and get rid of him quickly…who knows what they may do to her…or what she may do to herself" Tohru said with fear and determination raging in her eyes.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Kyou asked with worry and anger edging in his voice, Tohru simply looked over at her friend Saki and bowed her head in sorrow. Saki nodded her head and her eyes clouded over into a misty purple as she spoke "yes…even when she was here I could sense the chaos and feelings of confusion, loneliness, and doubt surrounding her soul…if we don't hurry those feelings may devour her very spirit…and then even with all of Tohru's heavenly and demonic powers…we wont be able to save her from her own inner demons".

T.B.C

A/N: Omg I'm so sorry "GOMEN NASAII!" for not updating in sooooo long but I was a little stuck…but now I have got my inspiration back. Sorry this chapter is so short but I wanted to hurry and update…. just to let you know the next chapter will be the 2nd to last chapter. Then I may have an epilogue and I even have ideas for a sequel story to this one. What do you think…I'd love to hear your opinions so please…? REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! Love, Chizz


	15. Shifting the Paradigm

Hey I'm back again! After a long wait and mucho writer's block Family Bonds is back. This chapter has very little Kyoko in it…we'll focus more on some of the supporting characters…but don't fret there will be plenty of Kyoko in the next chapter! By the way, thank you to everyone who reviewed and urged me to get off my lazy carcass and write! I love you all so much for that…and now I'm back! So please continue to read and encourage me to write faster by clicking the pretty button and reviewing!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own fruits basket ok! So stop sending those damn lawyers after me!

**Ch.15: Shifting the Paradigm **

Claudio and Kyoko appeared again in the great stone tiled hallway in the bottom level of the castle. Kyoko quickly snatched her arm away from Claudio's grasp "my…why so hostile? And after that little display of loyalty to your husband to be…I'm truly touched" Claudio sneered. Kyoko turned her head away from the cat demon beside her in shame "hmm…well then my silent beauty…how does it feel to finally have those disgusting human's out of your way?" Claudio asked mockingly as he stroked her cheek with his clawed finger.

Kyoko glared at the demon and lifted her fist in an attempt to punch him but Claudio stopped her "wait…. remember that choker holds a subordination spell within it so as long as it is around your neck I suggest that you not be tempted to defy me…unless you wish to risk immense pain or death" Claudio gloated.

A dark smirk crept up on Kyoko's face "hmm…well you know how I hate authority my _dear_ fiancé…how could I not be tempted?" Kyoko said calmly as she raised her hand to hover before the choker around her neck. "If you try to remove it…you'll be electrocuted…but then again seeing as though you've just lost your precious human companions I suppose you may have a death wish after all" Claudio hissed cruelly as he narrowed his eyes in a superior fashion. Kyoko's smirk hardened into a scowl as he eyes bore into his, slowly she lowered her hand back to her side and turned her eyes away from Claudio in shame. Claudio smiled in superiority as he reached up a hand to stroke Kyoko's pale cheek.

"There, there…I knew you'd see things my way" Claudio chuckled harshly as he leaned down to look at her closer as he lifted her chin up with his clawed hand. Kyoko glared at Claudio before spitting in his face causing the demon to snarl and step back in surprise. "Insolent bitch!" Claudio yelled as he held up his hand to strike Kyoko but to his surprise, just before his hand connected with Kyoko's face it was grabbed roughly by the wrist and twisted downward in a very unnatural position. "Aagh!" the demonic prince grunted in pain as he was brought to his knees by the immense pain shooting up his arm, all he could do was look at Kyoko whose eyes were shut tightly as a sadistic grin twisted across her face.

Kyoko opened her eyes again to reveal them to be a deep red color with golden cat eye pupils, "I guess you don't know me that well asshole…I may be only half demon…but what I may lack in skill I make up for with determination and that gives me power…a power that I have and will continue to use to protect those I love…So I can not, I will not be defeated by the likes of you! So you can go to hell!" Kyoko barked back at the full-blooded demon before her. Claudio was dumb struck as the girl quickly turned on her heels, "I made a promise…that I intend to keep in order for my family to stay safe...they've suffered a lot because of me…and I want to make it right so don't make this harder for me. Or I'll make you regret being a man" Kyoko whispered coldly as her back faced the slightly shaken demon.

"I'll be out in the garden if _Belthazar _needs me" Kyoko said with a venomous emphasis on the word "Belthazar" as she walked off disappearing into the darkness.

** With the others…a little ways outside the castle **

"Ok…it's supposed to be…um…here?" Arashi said as he held the glowing lightning pendant in his hand, facing hill hovering over a vast field of grass. The others stopped behind him and looked quizzically around them in search for the castle "I don't get it…that pendant thing says the castle should be here but…all I see is grass" Yahiko mumbled as he scratched his head. Kyou exhaled tensely and quickly snatched the pendant from Arashi "give me that…are sure you're following this damn thing correctly?" Kyou asked impatiently as he examined the glowing accessory.

"Well handling it so roughly isn't going to make it work…let me see it" Yuki sighed in aggravation as he grabbed the object from the cat's grasp, "hey give that back you damn stupid rat!" Kyou yelled as he tried to swipe the pendant back from Yuki. Yuki held the object out of Kyou's grasp and continued to block the cat's attacks, while the two were fighting Tohru decided to investigate things for herself. Tohru walked down the hill towards the field where Belthazar's castle was supposed to be, but suddenly she stopped dead in her tracks "hey guys! Down here!" Tohru yelled back up the hill.

Yuki and Kyou ceased their sparring and looked down to where Tohru was standing and noticed that the other three members of their little militia were following her voice. "What's wrong Honda-san?" Yuki asked as he and kyou descended the hill as well "it is here…the castle…but it's cloaked by invisibility" Tohru said to no one in particular as he friends came up beside her. "What do you mean Tohru-Chan?" Saki asked her other worldly friend, Tohru simply stepped back a few paces and stared thoughtfully at the vast space ahead of her.

"It seems like there is some sort of enchantment on the castle that is making it invisible to the eyes of outsiders" Tohru said without looking back at her companions, Arashi grinned superiorly and rubbed his hands together. "Well I can take care of that" Arashi said boastfully as he stepped up to where Tohru had once stood, the others looked at him quizzically. Arashi closed his eyes and placed his hands palm down in front of him "_that which cant be seen and is hidden from my sight, make yourself seen to the eyes of those who seek to fight"_ the boy whispered as a small hazy pink light emitted from hispalms and shot out encircling the entire area.

The others shielded their eyes from the blinding light as it struck out around them, suddenly the light disappeared and revealed before them was a large stone gate that skirted a large gothic style castle. "Wow…that's impressive" Yuki said with a shrug as he looked up in awe with the others at the grand sight before them, Arashi smirked "yeah…I do good work don't I?" the thin boy said as he brushed imaginary dirt off his shoulder. Saki placed a hand on her younger brother's shoulder "good work Arashi-kun…you're powers are growing very nicely. But now this leads me to ponder another question…how do we enter the castle grounds?" Saki asked as she surveyed the 10-foot walls guarding the inner castle grounds.

Yahiko went up to one of the grey structures and was about to touch it when Tohru quickly grabbed his hand "no! Be careful Yahiko-kun…that wall is covered in my grandfather's magic making it inaccessible to humans and other demons without his permission…if you touch it you'll be electrocuted" Tohru said panicked. Yahiko stared wide-eyed at the wall and tugged his hand away from Tohru's as he stepped back from wall. Kyou grumbled to himself as he stepped up to the wall "damn it! How are we supposed to get in there now?" Kyou asked impatiently as he stood beside Tohru.

** In Kyoko's Room **

Onica kneeled on the floor resting her head on the bed before her sobbing gently. The sheets had been changed and the curtains were pulled back to allow the daylight to filter into the room. "Mistress Kyoko…where are you? Please be ok…please…" Onica whispered shakily as she lifted her tear stained face upwards and towards the balcony, the silk curtains swayed wistfully against the cool breeze flowing through the open window. Onica stood up and brushed off her dusty tunic as she walked over to the small stand beside the bed and kneeled down to it.

Carefully she pulled out Kyoko's battered old boots and stroked the scuffed leather lovingly '_Mistress Kyoko is so brave…and kind. She treats me like an equal rather than as a dog…I hope nothing has happened to her…she was my only…only friend' _Onica thought to herself as she cradled one of the boots to her chest.

Suddenly a small crumpled piece of paper fell from the over turned boot and Onica jumped back a bit in surprise, "what's this…. oh no I shouldn't peak at the Mistress' things…b-but…" Onica mumbled to herself as her thin pale hand trembled with fear reaching out to the piece of paper. Onica gingerly grasped the paper and brought it closer to her and upon further inspection realized that it was a photograph.

The lithe blonde unfolded the paper and looked down at the picture, one of a young redheaded child hugging a taller brunette woman wearing a silly looking party had that read "happy birthday" in bold letters. Onica's eyes widened in surprise as she recognized the young child as a younger version of her own mistress '_mistress Kyoko…she was such a cute child…and that woman…it must be…must be her mother' _the small servant determined with a small smile.

Onica felt a tinge of sadness grip her heart as she thought back to her own mother and father whom she had left long ago, Onica shook her head of such trivial thoughts and placed the boots back beside the nightstand and stood up still holding the photo. Onica sighed as she held the photograph to her chest and walked over to the open balcony window, the cool breeze felt rough on her dry bruised flesh. She closed her eyes and curled her bare toes under her feet as the breeze picked up its fervor.

**Back Outside the castle with Tohru **

Tohru lowered her head thoughtfully pondering their plight "hmm…well…" Tohru murmured as she reached out a hand and brought it to the wall.

As soon as her palm connected with the wall a surge of electricity shot through her arm and immediately a large blue barrier encircled Tohru and propelled her backwards into her companions causing them all to fall over. "Ah! Oh…uhh…s-sorry everyone…hmm well it definitely seems to be quite functioning…" Tohru giggled nervously as she cradled her blistering palm to her chest, Kyou's eyes widened in panic as he crawled over towards her "Tohru you idiot! Are you ok? You could have been hurt," Kyou yelled at the ditzy brunette as he grabbed her hand to look at it.

Tohru blushed slightly as she gently took her hand back from Kyou "I'm sorry…but please don't worry I'm fine…remember I'm a guardian so I have the healing powers of heaven with me…don't worry as long as I'm a guardian I cant be hurt to severely" Tohru said with a reassuring smile as she held out her hand. The palm was quickly covered in a glowing blue light and the burn mark disappeared from sight, Kyou jerked his head back in surprise at the strange occurrence and Tohru smiled sympathetically. "You see…I told you…I'll be fine…you just worry about yourself and Kyoko" Tohru said in a suddenly serious yet sad tone as she rose to her feet again and brushed off her skirt.

"Damn! How are we supposed to get in there without becoming deep fried extra crispy?" Arashi asked as he looked up at the very imposing wall before them. As they stood mulling over their seemingly hopeless situation Saki walked up to the large wall slowly, the raven-haired woman could feel the waves of electricity saturating the large obstacle. Yuki noticed the denpa girl's movements and placed a hand on her shoulder "Hanajima-san…what are you doing?" he asked sternly, fearing that the woman would not be as luck as Tohru had been if she attempted to touch the barrier. Saki seemed to discount the rat's question and she turned to face Tohru "Tohru-Chan…do you think that possibly if I used my electric waves against the electric currents of the barrier…maybe I could cancel out the barrier and destroy it?" the usually quiet girl asked her long time friend.

Tohru's eyes sparked with excitement "that's it! Hana-Chan you're so smart! That's a brilliant plan" Tohru praised her friend as she walked over and grabbed the girl's hands in her own. Saki smiled demurely at the delight on her friend's face "yeah…but do you think it'll be enough power? I mean after all this is human power against demonic power" Yahiko chimed in as he crossed his arms over his chest.

The faces of the others fell slightly as they realized that their plan might not succeed, Tohru's eyes narrowed slightly at the thought. '_He's right…it wont be enough…but if we had another demonic power to assist us…my power. No! I cant…it's against the rules…I'm not supposed to…but…' _Tohru struggled with her decision in her mind. '_But…Kyoko…I…I have to get to her…I…I have to help them…I owe it to them…oh supreme one, I'm…I'm so very sorry…I never wanted to disobey your laws but…it doesn't matter if my life is at stake but this…this is my daughter…I must'_ Tohru prayed in her mind as she looked up at her comrades with brave fierce eyes.

"It'll work if I help you" Tohru said softly but firmly as she walked over beside Saki, the others looked at her skeptically "what do you mean? What are you going to do Honda-san" Yuki asked curiously. Tohru just looked back at him and smiled "you'll see…but now we need you all to move away from the wall" Tohru said in a slightly hollow voice. The others complied without hesitance out of pure bafflement and Tohru stood side by side with her childhood friend, "ready?" Tohru asked cheerily as she held out her palms towards the wall barely an inch away. Saki nodded and smiled doing the same and with that a large surge of electro poisonous waves attacked the electric barrier surrounding the wall with a loud static sound. Tohru closed her eyes tightly and threw back her head letting out a loud cry as electric currents rushed forth from her body and slapped against the wall's barrier.

The others watched on in amazement as the two women's electricity formed a large cloudy blue barrier around them as it slowly broke away at the castle seal. A low rumbling noise vibrated from the walls as the crackling electric currents broke through the hard aged stone, Tohru suddenly tuned her head towards the others while still keeping her energy focused on breaking the seal. Her eyes shot open and glowed a deep crimson as sweat began to form around her brow. "MOVE AWAY!" she barked out as the blue barrier widened, the stunned members of her little party all jumped and stumbled backward at the hard harshness of her voice.

It was a tone they had never heard from Tohru and the look in her eyes had been nothing like they were before…far from human. Then in one final crackling surge of power the stone wall, along with the blue barrier around exploded into a suffocating cloud of black smoke. Fortunately Kyou and the others had backed away enough to miss the initial onslaught of the explosion, but the resounding vibrations of energy through the ground had been enough to knock them all off their feet. Kyou was sprawled out on the grass between some bushes outside the wall when he began to open his eyes again. The dust and smoke burned his now sensitive eyes as he blinked slowly towards a clearing in all the dust and debris.

His vision was unsteady and blurred but his ears were at full attention, he could faintly make out the pained groans and coughs of his companions but at the moment he was only interested in one thing. Tohru.

** On Balcony **

"Eiiyah!" Onica squealed as she fell back onto her bottom at the sudden earth shaking noise coming from the west gate, the small blonde rubbed her sore rear as she pushed herself off of the cold tiled floor. Onica quickly crouched down behind a large pillar on the balcony as she heard hurried footsteps and the sound of gruff voice shouting from below.

"What the hell was that? Sounds like it came from the West gate"

"Someone broke through the seal! Must be some rogue master demon…we better check it out"

"I heard there were some beggars outside the walls before the explosion…they may be human…bring your weapons boys!"

Onica's eyes widened in surprise as the men passed by '_Humans…impossible…there are no humans in the demon realm…except slaves and pets' _she thought as she rose from her crouching position and looked over the railing towards the steadily clearing black smoke. Suddenly her thoughts flashed back to her mistress Kyoko, Kyoko was half human…she had human family. _'That's it…they must be Kyoko-sama's family…they've come to help her'_ Onica realized as a pleasantly shocked/relieved smile spread across her lips. Kyoko's family had come to rescue her, that was the only seemingly plausible answer and Onica couldn't be more ecstatic for her mistress and friend.

"The guards!" Onica gasped aloud to herself as realization hit her '_as soon as the guards find them Master Belthazar will surely have them executed' _Onica shivered at that thought as a slight breeze blew past her tattered tunic. Onica fought hard within her mind for a solution, in all her years at the castle she had learned her place well and had become very well at following the laws of society. The laws that told her to never think about, question, or act against those in superior rank to your own. She felt her soul being torn in two, her heart was crying out for her to right this injustice and help her friend but then her head was telling her not to break the chains of the system and disrupt the balance. She knew that doing something like that could cost her the last thing of value she had…her life.

But still she couldn't deny that voice in her heart that called out to a rebellious part of her that had been dormant for years, a part of her that needed to be free. And with that she found her answer '_I have to do something…I have to help them…for Kyoko-sama…for my own piece of mind. If I cant save myself the least I can do is save my friend' _Onica resolved as she leaned over the railing and eyed the thick green vines that crawled up and down the sturdy stone walls and glanced down the 12 or so feet that lay between herself and the ground. But her mind was made up she had to take action.

** On the ground with the others **

"Is everyone ok" Yuki asked in a strained voice as he lifted himself from the ground and looked around at his companions all lying on the ground like him. Kyou was still trying to rub the dirt from his eyes "yeah…I'm fine…where's Tohru and Hanajima?" Kyou grunted as he turned toward his rival's voice. Arashi helped Yahiko to his feet as he coughed up a bit of dirt from his impact with the ground, Yahiko looked over towards the newly formed hole in the massive wall surrounding the castle. There he saw Tohru slumped over n her hands and knees in the dirt and rubble, her skirt was torn in the back and her hair was wild and sticky with sweat and clumps of dirt.

"Tohru-san…" Yahiko murmured as he watched her crawl painfully towards Saki's unconscious form that lay in front of the large hole. Arashi looked over worriedly and immediately felt his heart rise in his chest as he saw his older sister's body limply sprawled on the ground "Saki!" he yelled towards her as he started to go over to the two older women. But Yahiko restrained him by the arm as he heard the loud heavy footsteps coming their way, "chill man someone's coming" Yahiko whispered urgently into his lanky friend's ear. Yahiko turned to protest his friend but before he could Kyou and Yuki quickly pulled the boys behind the cover of the shrubbery.

The four men looked nervously through the veil of vines and leaves to see 10 or so large bulky looking men in primitive looking body armor and spiked metal head covers. In fact the burly guards would have looked completely human if it weren't for their thick hoof like feet and fierce yellow eyes shining through the shadowed opening of their helmets. One of the guards walked over to Tohru and grabbed her roughly by her hair causing her to throw her head back with a strangled cry, "you! Wench, who are you? Who do you work for? What business have you here?" the demon spat at her. Tohru merely looked him in the eye and smiled defiantly "I don't have to answer to low level demonic scum like you!" she shot back.

The demon grunted angrily and shoved her violently to the ground where two more guards picked her up and restrained her arms while she struggled furiously. Kyou felt his hands ball into tight fists as the beasts manhandled her but Yuki pressed a firm palm on his shoulder signaling him to keep his mouth shut. One of the guards holding Tohru dipped his masked head down to her and sniffed at the nape of her neck "hmm…smell that? I smell demon in her…and something else…smells like…light…spiritual light…well boys…. I think we got us a guardian," the demon bellowed as looked out to his thoroughly surprised comrades. Tohru stomped on the demon's hoof causing him to let go of her arm as he fell over in pain and then using her newly free arm she grabbed her remaining captor by the collar and threw him over her shoulder violently.

"I said get off of me! And yes…I am a guardian…and half demon…so don't mess with me unless you want to die" Tohru warned gravely as she brushed the dirt from her knees. The other guards quickly pulled out numerous swords to arm themselves against the guardian, "don't make me laugh…you aren't even worth my time…I have specific business here so take me to Belthazar right now!" Tohru demanded sternly as a small ball of blue energy began to coil in her outstretched palm. "Oh really?" came a sly voice from behind the crowd of guards, suddenly the guards moved aside and allowed the owner of the voice to cut through. It was Claudio. He was holding a still unconscious Saki in his arms as he smirked confidently at the look of fear on Tohru's face when she saw her friend. "Let her go! Or I'll…" Tohru started to warn as the ball of energy grew larger in her palm.

Claudio brought up a single clawed digit to Saki's pale throat and dragged it along her jugular almost seductively, drawing a tiny lie of blood "or you'll what?" Claudio replied mockingly. Tohru immediately extinguished her energy ball in her palm and gritted her teeth, "good…it seems you've got some brains to go with that beauty. Now it seems as though we have a bit of a problem here…you see miss, you've just destroyed my king's property so now you must pay" Claudio said sinisterly s his smile widened. Tohru stood her ground as the young cat demon approached her "I'm very sorry for my disruption. But I'm the one who disrupted your king's property…so leave the human out of this ok?" Tohru asked firmly with a small strained smile.

Claudio shook his head slightly as he passed Saki off to one of the guards and walked closer to Tohru "I'm afraid I cant…you see I'm not as dumb as you may think…I can smell a denpa user when I see them. She may be human but she could prove quite valuable." The prince said slowly as he traced his finger down Tohru's cheek causing her to frown in disgust. "If you're going to kill anyone take me instead…let her go. But I'm warning you…we're here under heavenly sanction ok? If you kill us my realm will retaliate…you wouldn't want to break the 300 year long stale mate would you?" Tohru replied skillfully trying to buy them some time. Claudio seemed to think it over for a second before laughing haughtily causing Tohru to look at him suspiciously.

He quickly grabbed her by the waist and pulled her close to him so that his hot breath pounded against her clammy forehead. "Oh silly angel, I wouldn't dream of killing you…and I am well aware of the truce between the realms…but then again heavenly sanction or not this is private demonic territory…and unless you are an imperial arch-angel with signed council documentation… you have no jurisdiction here." Claudio whispered huskily into Tohru's ear causing her eyes to widen as she realized that this demon was no idiot. Tohru hurriedly pushed away from him as an angry blush stole away at her cheeks, Kyou nearly yelled out when he saw that filthy demon touch **his** Tohru but Yuki clamped a hand over his mouth.

"Now if you play nice I'll just send you ladies to the dungeon until my king returns and then he'll decided what to do with you" Claudio said shortly as he motioned for the guards to take Saki and Tohru away. The guards grabbed Tohru and forced her hands into a ring of chains to keep her from struggling on the trip to the dungeon. But Tohru had resolved to play it cool as long as Saki was not harmed, after all what could they do to her…she was already dead after all. As the demons dragged the two women away Claudio blew Tohru a kiss and smirked at her glare "don't worry…maybe if Belthazar approves you and your little human friend could become my new pets…I'm sure my soon to be bride would love you both as a weeding gift" Claudio called after her smugly.

As Tohru was being dragged away Kyou couldn't take it any longer '_Tohru…'_ he pushed Yuki's hand away and began to push himself through the mess of shrubs "TO…" Kyou didn't get a chance to finish his protest before his face was forced back into the dirt by a forceful push from a blurred flash of blue. Yuki and the others looked up from the bush to face the back of a thin tunic clad body with short blonde hair, Claudio turned abruptly towards the outburst searching for any other intruders. But his alert expression melted into one of annoyance and relief as he saw it was merely a castle servant, "you again!" Claudio seethed as he stalked over to the girl blocking the bush that concealed the four humans.

"Who the fu…" Kyou started to grumble as he lifted his head up to see what had knocked him down but Yahiko quickly slapped his hand to the older cat's mouth. Onica looked towards the demon prince with a shiver of fear "I-I am so sorry my lord" the young girl cried out shakily as she fell to her knees in respect. Claudio rolled his eyes angrily at the pathetic girl and bent down to grab her chin roughly in his clawed hand to bring her up towards him. "What was all that noise? And what are you doing out here anyway castle wench…I don't remember animals being allowed to roam freely in the land" Claudio hissed into her trembling pale face.

Claudio let go of her face to let her speak and Onica backed away quickly holding her scratched up face "I'm s-so sorry master Claudio-sama! I was simply on an errand to pick out some garden lilies for my mistress Lady Kyoko…a-and I heard the explosion so I came to see if everything was all right. I-I know that was rude of me and I-I apologize…b-but I fell and screamed out in pain…" Onica babbled on. The four humans in the bush watched on in nervous silence as Claudio bore his sharp eyes into the young girl; Claudio smirked at the girl and immediately hauled back and slapped Onica hard across the face. Onica squeaked out a small cry as she stumbled back onto the hard dirt.

"Idiot! You are never to venture outside these walls again! Now hurry up and get back to your duties before I decide to inform Lord Belthazar about your blatant disregard for rules! Are we clear?" Claudio asked the girl sternly. Onica nodded furiously "Yes sir! I'm so sorry Sir! Never again your lordship sir!" Onica stammered out as hot tears trickled down her cheeks mixing with the blood that had begun to drip from her re-busted lip. Claudio didn't care to reply and simply faded into thin air.

Once Onica was sure he had left she wiped her eyes on her dirt stained tunic and turned to the bush "it's all right…you may come out now" she whispered, the four guys were surprised at her words but still wary to trust in this strange girl. When no one moved Onica turned around to face the bush and stood up a bit unsteadily "please…don't worry I'm human just like you…I wont hurt you" she said sweetly as she dabbed at the blood in the corner of her mouth with her fingers. Yuki was the first to stand up from the bushes and looked down at the tiny frail looking girl, "um…hello" Yuki said unsurely as he bowed slightly to the girl in greeting which caused Onica to jump back slightly at the strange greeting. At this time the other three came out from their hiding spaces as well and looked at the young girl, "who are you? Why did you help us?" Yahiko asked rather forcefully.

Onica squeaked slightly at his tone but she bowed lowly in respect "I'm sorry…how rude of me…my name is Onica but please take no time to learn it I'm merely a servant girl of no importance. But I can see that you four are in need of assistance on your quest. Please allow this unworthy girl to assist you please?" Onica begged as she looked down at her feet letting a slight blush cross her dusty face. The guys looked at the girl oddly, somehow intrigued and calmed by her very subservient personality, "quest? What do you mean?" Arashi asked dumbly. Onica looked up at the lithe teen and blushed harder through her pale skin "um…well you are Lady Kyoko's family are you not?" Onica asked with a small smile. "Wait you know Kyoko? Where is she? Is she ok?" Kyou interrogated the girl a bit to harshly as he gripped the girl's shoulders firmly. After seeing the fear in her eyes however Kyou removed his hands and turned away guiltily.

Onica giggled slightly at his actions "um…uhh…y-you must be my mistress' father…you are just like Lady Kyoko" the young girl said cheerfully. Kyou smiled sadly at her comment and looked intently back at the girl "please…Onica take us to Kyoko" he asked with such earnest that it took even his long time rival by surprise. Onica nodded obediently "yes…I think I know a way to sneak you into the castle and up to the Mistress' quarters…but please you must be quick and silent…follow me" Onica said softly. The others nodded and Onica turned creep back into the inner grounds with the others close behind her. Fortunately for them the guards were momentarily busy with preparations for the new prisoners and the up coming wedding to notice the small band of humans sneak into the castle through the servant's entrance.

T.B.C

A/N: Finally after so much writers block I updated! Yey! Trust me my next update will not take like 6 months like this one did! And in case you wanted to know there will only be about 2 or three more chapters (including a small epilogue). And possibly I may do a sequel…I have some ideas but I wont do it unless I get feedback! The next one will be out a lot sooner depending on how much response I get for this chapter. So please! Please REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! Love,

Chizz


	16. A day of Reckoning

Hey I'm back again! Sorry about the delay…but you know how it is with writers block. Thanks for the reviews! As always keep them coming! Ok as promised here's the next chapter of Family bonds goodness! And yey! The humor is back a bit (well you know Kyoko and Arashi's sarcasm and cynicism) but the angst is still there and the action is gonna climax soon.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits basket so…yeah don't sue me. I own nothing…except a busted up I-pod mini…but trust me I don't even want that anymore.

**Ch.16: A Day Of Reckoning **

Kyoko Sohma sat contemplatively at the edge of a large fountain within the maze like garden area, her orange and blue tipped hair hung wildly over her bare tan shoulders. Her long black dress was torn slightly at the ends and hiked up to her mid thigh as she hugged her knees to her chest. She watch the water ripple lightly as soft pink petals from the over hanging tree floated down and into the water, she watched as he reflection distorted and stilled again as the petal made contact with it's cool surface.

She had sat like this for at least an hour if not more and still she didn't feel any less at peace. All she could do was sit and stare out at the water as she heard the cries of her loved ones echoing in her mind, begging her to snap out of it and come with them. But she had just ignored their pleas and had chosen her side once and for all, she'd sided with evil. Not for her sake or even her for her own pleasure but to honor a deal made with a man whom could freeze hell itself with a single gaze, all this to save the very people she had just hurt so deeply.

Kyoko sighed and shook her head "I cant keep brooding about this…I cant change the past…I need to start doing something constructive" she said to herself trying to make her voice more confident as she stood up and dusted off her dress. Kyoko looked around cautiously and noted that she was absolutely alone in the garden, the very thought gave her chills of uncertainty. Suddenly she spied a door at the side of the castle near the hallway she had left Claudio in previously "well…guess now is good a time as ever to do some exploring" she mumbled to herself as she waltzed over to the entrance and slipped inside quietly.

As she walked further down the dark and silent hallway she found herself facing a rather large and unfamiliar door, '_hmmm didn't notice that before'_ she shrugged the though off and gently brought her hand up to the cold brass knob and twisted it to open the door. Once the door was opened Kyoko pushed her way inside and nearly tripped over the dusty rumpled rug in the middle of the large dark room "ah…who's idea was it to put a rug on the floor" she mumbled crossly as she rubbed her sore ankle. Looking around she realized that near the door was a large oil lantern. Kyoko concentrated her eyes on the small sliver of wick in the lantern and soon the thin strap of rope was set ablaze causing the room to light up almost instantly "hah…guess Mom's little parlor tricks do come in handy" she whispered fondly to herself.

At first the sudden light change stung Kyoko's sensitive eyes but as they adjusted she couldn't help but gasp in shock at the sight that lay before her. All at once with the illumination of the light she was able to see the large wooden bookshelves covering the walls of the room, all filled with rather old dusty looking leather bound books.

Kyoko was in such a state of awe that she could barely comprehend her actions before she realized she had walked over to particular shelf that unlike the others wasn't full. At first this baffled Kyoko but she quickly forgot her musings as her eyes fell onto a large brown book with tattered edges. Kyoko reached up and grabbed the book by its spine and pulled the rather large item off its shelf.

Almost immediately she felt herself drawn to the cover of the old worn book, she squinted her eyes hard at the dust covered leather and then with one large breath blew away the mounds of aged dust from the book.

The dust filled her nose and lungs causing her to cough briefly before turning back to now clear book, on the cover in gold stitched letters read the words **_The Clan of The Magmalia Lightning Tribe_**. Kyoko gasped as she realized just what this book was, it was a book about the Magmalia demon clan …her family. Suddenly a light went off in her head '_that's it! This book can probably tell me all about Belthazar and his family…I could use this to beat him…to finally destroy that bastard'_ she thought with a hopeful smile.

Kyoko immediately threw herself into a near by armchair and opened the stiff yet delicate book. Inside she found pages and pages about past lightning tribesmen and battles and other historical matters pertaining to the clan but none of which was of interest to her. Then suddenly she came across a page that caused her to stop and nearly drop the book **_Prince Touma Lafael Magmalia 1st son of 3rd Lightning tribe King Belthazar Magmalia_** Kyoko gripped the page tightly as if it were her only life line as she recognized the name of her mother's deceased father…the demon prince who dared to defy law by falling for a human woman. The man who started it all was pictured right below the title with a small blurb beneath it that read:

**_Prince Touma was the first and only child of King Belthazar Magmalia and the late Queen Leticia Morgana. Prince Touma was a master of conjuring and elemental summoning and heir to the Western kingdom. He was known to be especially cruel in battle, it is said he would rip out the hearts of his enemies and using his summoning abilities trap their souls within it and then crystallize the heart into a small jewel and wear them on his belt. He was said to possess the entrapped and tortured souls of over 1000 demons. He was accused of consorting with a person of non demonic lineage and betraying his kingdom by renouncing his thrown and promptly sentenced to death by Lord Belthazar and his council of advisers. _**

As Kyoko reached the end of the page she turned it and found the next few pages had been ripped out, '_hmm…why would someone do that'_ she thought as she turned back to glance again at the heroically posed portrait of her late grandfather. "I wonder…" she murmured out loud "you know what they say…curiosity killed the cat" came a husky voice in her ear which caused her to jerk forward and fall off the chair. Kyoko quickly turned on her butt and looked back up at her attacker, the ringing sound of laughter rippled through the air into her sensitive ears. Kyoko looked up at the offending demon prince and scowled "great…Prince Perv, what do you want now?" she grunted at Claudio as she stood up clumsily almost slipping on her dress.

Claudio reached into the chair and grabbed the carelessly tossed book. He examined the book closely before setting back down on the chair "ah, I see you were doing a little family research…it's nice to know you're starting to embrace your demon heritage" Claudio said smugly as he crossed his arms over his chest. Kyoko rolled her eyes at him and began to walk past him towards the door "you know what you are so childish" she said as she held her nose high up in the air and began to exit. Suddenly an arm reached out and grabbed Kyoko's elbow causing her to spin back around to face Claudio, "you think so…I could show you how **mature** I really am" Claudio said in a low suggestive voice as he pulled the girl closer against him.

Kyoko blushed and quickly brought a knee up to his groin and caused the great cat demon to squeak and hunch over in pain, "you are such a jerk!" Kyoko spat at him as she rolled her eyes at him. Kyoko turned again and walked over to the door but stopped before opening the door and turned to face him "you know if you want to win a girl over…try bringing her flowers instead of trying to feel her up every time you see her…and next time you come to _talk_…use the damn door like a normal person!" Kyoko yelled back at the sore demon before walking out of the room and slamming the door shut.

**In Kyoko's Room **

After a long trek up the servant stairway trying to stay out of sight of the guards, Onica and the guys finally made it to Kyoko's room. Onica carefully opened the door and surveyed the interior before signaling for the others to enter, "please enter….no one is here" Onica whispered into the hallway. From out of the shadows of the dimly lit corridor four shadowy figures slipped into the room and Onica closed the door behind them securely.

Once the men were inside they couldn't help but be utterly taken aback by the rich lush furniture and colors of the room "whoa….with digs like this I'd go over to the dark side too" Arashi said in awe under his breath. Which earned him a smack in the head by Yahiko "hey! This is serious you dolt!" Yahiko hissed at his spacey friend who merely whimpered in response, Kyou was in stunned silence as he ran a quivering hand over the velvet soft quits on the grand bed that his little girl had laid on just hours before. Onica noticed his longing gaze at the bed and mistook it for curiosity over the rich fabrics.

"If you'd like sir you may sit on my lady's bed…I-I just changed the sheets" Onica offered as she began to tidy up some of the dressers and wood surfaces out of habitat. Kyou looked over at the eager to please young servant girl and passed her a small sad smile and shook his head. Arashi on the other hand took the invitation very literally and he jumped up on the bed and laid back lazily across the center, "its sooo soft" he moaned as he snuggled into the now rumpling covers. Yuki and Kyou sweat dropped and shook their heads "you idiot…stop that!" Yahiko demanded as he grabbed Arashi by the collar and pulled him off the bed, suddenly the knob of the door began to jiggle and Onica let out a panicked squeak "hide" she whispered hurriedly.

Arashi and Yahiko quickly dove underneath the bed while Yuki and Kyou positioned themselves behind the door as it slowly creaked open, "Onica?" came a familiar yet weary voice. Onica's eyes brightened heartily as she recognized her mistress "Kyoko-sama!" she squealed as the taller girl stomped into the room and quickly jumped up on the bed and before Onica could tell her about the news of her family's arrival Kyoko began to speak.

"I can't stand that Claudio! Why is it that every time I'm alone he finds me and tries to maul me to death like a horny jaguar? Are all men like that? If they are I think I may become a nun…or just shoot myself…assholes" Kyoko rambled on angrily as she flopped back on the plush bed. "What did I tell you about watching your language " came a mocking voice from near the edge of the bed that caught Kyoko's attention right away.

Kyoko shot up from her position and came face to face with a very relieved, grateful looking Kyou with Yuki by his side, "D-dad…" Kyoko whispered as her heart began to pound in her chest and she felt salty tears of relief and happiness begin to fill her tired azure eyes. Before Kyoko could form anything meaningful to say in her mind Kyou charged toward her and engulfed her in a tight desperate embrace. Kyou felt tears sting and drip from his tightly shuteyes as he pressed his daughter's thin body into his lean torso, nuzzling his face in her bright orange hair. Feeling her, smelling her, trying to absorb as much as he could of the wonderful creature in his arms. Trying to absorb into himself every precious breath from this angel, this part of himself that up until now he never knew existed.

For the first time Kyou Sohma felt true fear and worry as he wept into his daughter's hair and thanked every god he could think of that his baby had not been hurt and that he was able to once again see and touch and smell and hear her. Living, breathing, laughing, crying, loving, hating, wanting, giving, hurting, healing, saving, simply existing, all right there with him. In his arms. And for the fist time he wished, _for the rest of my life_. For the first time Kyou Sohma knew what it truly meant to be a parent and he knew from that moment on that no matter what, he would never let this feeling slip away ever again.

"Daddy…I…I missed you" Kyoko choked out as she sobbed into her father's chest while wrapping her small arms around his strong comforting body. Kyou nodded as he rubbed his cheek against her soft wavy hair "So did I…So did I" he said weakly, Yuki watched on feeling a bit awkward and yet he felt the loving warmth that radiated from the rejoined pair and he couldn't help but feel a pang of envy as he watched his former rival. He sensed it then at that moment, he sensed that brash, immature rebellious spirit within kyou die and give birth to something new…something stronger, the spirit of a father.

It was at the moment Kyou finally pulled away from his daughter and smiled down into her red tear stained face that Arashi and Yahiko crawled out from under the bed. Kyoko looked over at Yuki and smiled brightly through her tears as she lunged forward and hugged the older man tightly, taking him by complete surprise. Yuki looked over at Kyou unsurely and in return Kyou gave him a small smile, saying in his red tear drained eyes everything and nothing that had been thought, felt, and hoped over the years between them.

Yuki knew then looking into his cousin's eyes that all rivalry between the two, all competition was gone. There was no need for such petty childish feelings and ambitions in the heart of a truly rich man, a man with a purpose, a man who had seen hell and lived through it.

"Hey, what we don't get a hug?" Arashi said with a good natured smile as Kyoko turned from Yuki towards her two friends, her two _best friends_. Kyoko rolled her red teary eyes "oh go on and ruin the moment why don't you" she said playfully as she hugged her friend whom was like a brother to her, who despite his happy go lucky silly demeanor, had truly missed his precious little "sister". As Yahiko looked on he felt his heart beat wildly in his chest and he could hardly think straight as the blood pounded in his ears, she was actually there.

He had thought once, briefly that he may actually never see her bright smiling face again. And that thought had scared him, he realized now that it couldn't have possibly been true as he watched the energetic girl hug their usually dim buddy. He knew he wouldn't be able to go on without her bubbly presence beside him, but he couldn't figure why. "Don't think you were getting away without a hug too!" Kyoko said with mock anger as she ran towards Yahiko and nearly knocked him over as she wrapped her arms tightly around his torso and pressed her face to his trembling chest.

Yahiko began to blush as he eventually raised his arms to fit around her and returned the hug, Kyoko reached up slightly and whispered to him so that only he could hear "I'm so glad you're here…I don't think I would have been able to survive if I didn't know you'd be here…to come and rescue me" she said as she began to cry again. Yahiko felt his heart skip a beat as he looked down at the red faced girl, in that moment he realized why he wouldn't be able to go on if she had remained lost to him '_I…I love her.'_ Yahiko thought to himself as he leaned down and discretely kissed her cheek as she pulled away "I'll always be there squirt" he said half jokingly.

Kyoko rolled her eyes at him "dork" she snorted as she turned around to Onica and the others. "Onica…how…how did you find them?" Kyoko asked as she placed a hand on her friend's shoulder, the smaller girl blushed slightly "um…w-well Kyoko-sama I was up here and I heard a commotion down by the castle wall…apparently your two other friends had broken through the castle barrier and attracted the guards…so I went down to help them…I-I recognized the woman from a photo I found of yours" Onica said nervously as she looked out through the balcony as if reliving the very events that had happened before.

Suddenly a light went off in Yuki and Kyou's heads "Tohru!" they both gasped at the same time and Kyoko turned to them in disbelief "mom?" she croaked in surprise. "You mean she's really here? I-I thought I had been hallucinating as a result of the enchantment Prince Pervert put on that choker" Kyoko mumbled excitedly under her breath as her heart began to race. Arashi raised a curious eyebrow "hey…Prince Pervert wouldn't by any chance be the guy who attacked us in the woods when you showed up earlier?" Arashi asked as Kyoko had seeming gone off into her own world trying to process the news of her newly alive mother's imprisonment.

"Huh?" she asked quickly as she brought her attention to the older teen "yeah! Claudio…I swear he's like a child molester in training or something…needs to keep his hands to himself…" Kyoko grumbled as she knotted the side fabric of her dress in her fists. Kyou scowled slightly at the statement "ok…now he definitely dies" Kyou said with a flat iciness. Kyoko ignored her father and ran over to the closet and pulled it open "ok…we have to go find mom" she said before pulling out her stretchy black Capri pants. Kyoko quickly slid the pants under her long dress and up her legs, "do you guys have any weapons? Any idea where she may be?" the shorter redhead asked as she pulled her hair back and tied it into a messy bun.

"Um…well I believe all intruders are taken to the dungeon if they aren't executed on the spot" Onica replied in a small voice. There was a sudden spike of fear that rose in the room at the mention of the word 'execute', Kyou felt his heart skip multiple beats at the thought of suddenly losing Tohru again. Kyoko bit her bottom lip and looked pensively towards her group as she tried to think of some way to find her mother. "I know!" Kyoko said abruptly "We'll sneak into the dungeon and break mom out, then we can go take care of that bas-uhh…butthead Balthazar" Kyoko said simply as if it were the most ordinary thing in the world.

Arashi and Yahiko exchanged looks before looking back at their excited band mate "well that sounds easy enough….so where's the dungeon?" Arashi asked with an indifferent shrug. Kyoko looked taken aback for a moment before looking to Onica sheepishly, the servant girl shrugged and shook her head so Kyoko turned back to Arashi "uhh…I don't really know" she admitted. Kyou, Arashi, and Yahiko almost fell over in response "Whaaat? How can you expect to find her if you don't know where the dungeon is?" Arashi scolded Kyoko as he flopped back down on her bed.

Kyoko rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest in annoyance as she tried to think of an answer, but she didn't have to because before she could reply Onica interrupted. "Um…perhaps…you don't need to know where the dungeon is, you just need to know how to get there" Onica said in a slow cryptic manner. "What are you talking about? That made no sense" Kyou exclaimed to the girl causing her to squeak in fear at his naturally loud tone. Yuki rolled his eyes at Kyou "nice job stupid cat. Making little girls cry" Yuki said with disgust as he shook his head at Kyou. The redhead clenched his fists together in anger "hey! That's not what I meant to…I was just trying to…oh shut up you damn rat!" Kyou countered in a flustered manner.

As the two "adults" bickered Kyoko was looking thoughtfully at Onica trying to decipher the meaning of her before made statement. Suddenly Kyoko's eyes brightened "that's it! I've got it…great idea Onica" the orange and blue haired girl said excitedly as she turned away from the servant girl and towards her friends. Yahiko and Arashi gave each other confused looks before turning to Kyoko "so…how are we going to get there again?" Yahiko asked a skeptically. Kyoko merely smiled at him and then turned towards Yuki and Kyou "hey, Old heads! Quit fighting and get over here…I figured out a way to get to the dungeon and we have to hurry because time is totally not on our side" Kyoko lectured firmly.

Yuki and Kyou stopped mid argument and nodded sheepishly towards the young girl before walking over to join the others, "ok…now I've never tried this with other people but…we'll see" Kyoko mumbled under her breath as she reached out and grabbed Yuki's hand in her own hand and Yahiko's in her other hand. Yahiko bristled slightly at the sudden touch and flashed Kyoko a confused look but the girl simply ignored it and looked around at her all male team. "Ok…everybody join hands" Kyoko announced suddenly causing all the eyes in the room to turn to her, "wait…what are you trying to…" Kyou started to ask his daughter but she cut him off. "Just trust me and do it now…we're running out of time" she replied sternly.

The others complied once they had formed a misshapen circle Kyoko continued "now I need you all to close your eyes and clear your minds of everything except for one thought…mom." Kyoko said quietly. "Imagine mom, imagine her face. Her hair, her scent…anything…then imagine being near her" the young girl stated as she closed her eyes as well. The others felt a little weird about it but they decide it was best to just trust Kyoko to explain it later, once everyone's eyes were closed Kyoko turned her head to the side "thanks Onica…Now please…as soon as we leave I want you to sneak out of the castle and wait for me out in the woods…I promise we'll find you as soon as this is over" she whispered to the girl.

Onica opened her mouth to protest but she was cut off as a small pistol was kicked over to her from Arashi "here…the safety isn't on so all you have to do is point and shoot…just in case you get into trouble" he said with a small smile though his eyes were closed. "I know you want to help me but I don't want you to get hurt so please…you've done so much for me already. Just go and get yourself as far from here as possible…you're free!" Kyoko said with a wink before closing her eyes and turning to face the inner circle. After a few seconds Kyoko and her small band of friends and family vanished into thin air, leaving Onica alone in the room holding the lightweight pistol she had been given.

"Free? B-but…I…uh…hmm…he-he" Onica murmured to herself as she began to laugh happily, Onica closed her eyes as tears of joy began streaming down her cheeks "thank you Kyoko-sama…" she laughed breathlessly as she tried to wipe away her tears. This was the first time in years that Onica had cried, not from pain or sorrow but from joy. She was free to go to where she pleased, but where was that? She hadn't been outside the castle grounds since she came here and she certainly didn't know her way around the demonic realm. All she did know was that she had the freedom to choose now where she went and that it was all thanks to her kind hearted mistress, her dear friend…Kyoko.

** Dungeon **

"Hana-Chan? Hana-Chan?" wake up please…wake up!" Tohru pleaded as she tried to rouse her semi unconscious friend. Saki Hanajima was lying on her side on the damp cold stone floor of her dungeon cage, the young woman had been that way since she and Tohru had been brought down to the dimly lit damp underground dungeon. "Please Saki…" Tohru pleaded in a forlorn whisper as she slumped back against the cold dirty wall behind her, Tohru was standing up in a corner opposite of Saki's cage. Her hands were tightly shackled above her head.

Suddenly a bottle whizzed past Tohru's head and shattered on the wall beside her, causing some of the glass shards to splinter out and slash her across the cheek, "shut the bloody hell up!" came a loud grunt from one of the swine like guards who were watching over them. Tohru turned her face away from where the bottle crashed and winced at the sting of the glass against her skin, the two guards who were standing by the door both laughed obnoxiously at her defeated face. "What's the matter angel? lost some of that bite you had earlier huh?" one of the masked guards sneered as they watched Tohru slump down against he wall and lower her head. They began their sickening laughter once more as Saki began to groan and move around a bit, "T-Tohru-kun…" Saki whispered a bit hoarsely as she sat up painfully.

Saki blinked weakly as she looked over at Tohru, her usually bubbly friend looked bruised and dirty as she lay slumped against the wall with her hands chained above her looking much like an old limp rag doll. "Tohru!" Saki exclaimed as she saw the state her friend was in "shut up human!" one of the guards snorted as he gripped his spiked club and began walking towards the cage. Saki narrowed her eyes at the demon and tried to send out a wave of electricity to fry his little demonic brain but as soon as she released her wave it bounced off of the light green barrier surrounding her cage and reflected back towards her. "Ah!" she gasped as she was struck by her own electric current. Tohru looked up at her friend's cry "Hana-Chan!" she shouted worriedly as Saki fell over from the force of the hit.

The guards laughed once again as Saki tried to sit herself back up after recovering from her mild electrocution "oh don't worry missy, Lord Claudio warned us about you…we made sure to put up a barrier to keep out your little electric waves" the second guard informed the injured denpa user. "Are you alright?" Tohru asked as she leaned over towards her friend's cage, Saki looked up at her scratched and bleeding face and smiled "yes…I'm alright but where are we?" the raven haired woman asked with her usual monotone voice. Before Tohru could answer her one of the guards kicked her in the stomach and knocked the wind out of her, Tohru groaned at the initial pain before she began gasping and coughing. "Leave her alone you lowlifes" Saki said gravely as her usually emotionless face began to show signs of anger, the guards looked at each other and then burst out laughing as they looked at Saki "And if we don't…what will you do to us huh?" one asked cockily.

"Why don't you turn around and find out?" came a low voice from behind them, "what the hell?" they grunted as they turned around just in time to meet two hard swift kicks to the head. The two low level demons sat on the ground nursing two large bumps on their heads, they looked up to see their attackers and were surprised to see two very handsome young human men standing over them smirking. "Who the heck are you?" one of the guards asked as he looked around dizzily, "your mom!" Kyoko replied curtly as she grabbed both of them by the side of the head and smashed their heads together; knocking them both unconscious.

"Kyoko-san? They found you" Saki replied with slight surprise in her tone as Kyoko, Yuki, Kyou and the others all walked over the unconscious demons and stood in front of her cage. "Yeah and trust me it wasn't easy" Arashi sighed as he leaned his hand against his sister's cage, suddenly the group was brought out of their greetings by a small cough from over in the corner "K-Kyoko-Chan?" Tohru asked slightly disbelievingly as she lifted her head up and toward Saki's cage. Kyoko gasped slightly as she saw her recently revived mother sitting chained up in the corner looking as if she'd just gone through hell and back. "Mom!" Kyoko yelled as she rushed towards her mother and dove down to wrap her arms around the frail feeling woman. "Ah!" Tohru hissed painfully as Kyoko squeezed her bruised abdomen "Kyoko you may want to stop that…It looks like she's in pain" Yuki said sympathetically as Kyoko pulled away slightly from her mother with a guilty look on her face.

"Sorry" Kyoko said dejectedly as she brushed her lap off, "It's ok sweetie. Um…well I'd hug you back but…I'm a little tied up" Tohru said with a nervous laugh. Kyoko's eyes widened as she looked up at her mom's chained hands "yeah…I forgot…hmmm…how should we get you out of these?" Kyoko asked her mom. Tohru shifted her weight on her feet looked up curiously at her shackles "hmm…let me try something" Tohru mumbled as she shook her chained wrists. Kyoko looked up at her mom thoughtfully and nodded before taking a step back from the woman. Tohru yanked her wrists down as far as they could with the shackles and crouched slightly down before swinging her legs upward with a powerful kick. Her feet landed firmly on the wall overtop her shackled hands and with one strained grunt Tohru pulled her hands away from the wall, effectively ripping the cuffs around her wrists from the chain that held them to the wall.

The others stepped back in awe as Tohru then kicked off from the wall and landed in one fluid motion on her feet away from the wall. Tohru straightened herself a bit stiffly as she tried to conceal her pain "there…that wasn't so hard I suppose...now I just need to get these cuffs off" Tohru said to her daughter as she held out her wrists which were cuffed together with a metal chain. "Whoa…that was so cool Tohru-nee!" Arashi gushed as he clapped his hands excitedly, "I know! That was some serious Matrix shit right there!" Yahiko cheered in awe as he and the other boy stepped closer to Tohru. Tohru took a wary step back and began blushing with embarrassment "um…well it was…I mean…" Tohru shook her chained hands dismissively, suddenly Kyoko jumped onto Yahiko's back and leaned over his shoulder towards the now freaked out Tohru "wow! See I told you guys my mom was the most awesome mom ever!" the little redhead boasted as she reached back and high fived Arashi.

Kyou rolled his eyes and slapped a hand over his daughters forehead causing her and the boy she was currently clinging to, to fall backwards away from Tohru. Tohru began to panic "Eh! Oh…ah…Kyoko-Chan…A-Arashi-kun…Yahiko-san! Are you ok? Eh…um…Kyou-kun why did you…" Tohru babbled worriedly between the red headed cat and the three chastised teens. "Um…I hate to interrupt but would someone please help me out of this thing?" Saki asked flatly as she peered out at the others through her cage, the others sweat dropped "oh yeah…sorry Auntie Saki we forgot about you" Kyoko said guiltily. Saki sighed and nodded in understanding "ok…hmm…well let me try something here" Kyoko said as she turned calculatingly towards the force field guarded cage that held the dark haired denpa user.

Kyoko closed her eyes calmly and brought her hands up to chest level and lightly touched the tips of her index fingers and thumbs together, the others looked on curiously as she stood there perfectly still as if concentrating hard on not moving an inch. The bright blue coils of electricity and energy spiraled down Kyoko's slightly bent arms and centered in her poised hands, Tohru's eyes widened in realization "wait…Kyoko-Chan that's not a very good idea…" she began to warn. But it was too late. Just as Tohru had warned her Kyoko pushed her arms forward and sent a spiraling blast of energy towards Saki's cage. Before anyone could realize what had happened a huge explosion shook the humans from their feet and sent them tumbling to the floor.

As Kyoko's energy hit the cage's force field the energy she had released broke the force field and then bounced back off of it and straight towards the redheaded girl herself. "Yaaah!" Kyoko screamed as she was hit with her own electric energy and hurled backwards into the opposing wall with great force. "Kyoko!" Tohru and Kyou called out in panic as they got up to their feet and rushed to their daughter's aid. Arashi and Yahiko got up as well but reframed from going to her in order to give her parents some time to help her out, damn sis are you ok?" Arashi asked Saki as he looked over and saw Yuki helping the older girl up from the smoking ashes of what was once her cage.

Saki turned and gave her baby brother a hardened glare that caused him to squeak and shrink back slightly in fear, then turning to the couple and their daughter Saki frowned slightly "is she alright?" the denpa asked. Kyou and Tohru stood up each with their daughter's hand in their own and began to walk/drag the girl over to the others. Kyoko blinked in and out of focus and coughed slightly as she pulled her hand from her father's grip and brushed some dirt out of her fringe, "I've been better…" Kyoko mumbled dryly. Tohru's looked suddenly turned hard as she glared at Kyoko "Kyoko Akira Sohma- Honda…" Tohru seethed quietly causing even Kyou and Yuki to shrink back slightly in fear. "Oh crap…you're in trouble now" Arashi snickered as Saki and Yahiko nodded in agreement with his statement.

Tohru let go of her daughter's hand and harshly pinched Kyoko's right cheek and twisted it uncomfortably to the side causing the girl to wince and begin to cry out "how could you be so reckless! Haven't I always told you to think before acting? You could have seriously hurt yourself!" Tohru reprimanded sternly as she twisted the girl's cheek. "Ow! Ow! Heeey! At least it worked didn't it? Stop being so bitchy about it!" Kyoko hissed between pained cries. Suddenly Kyou grabbed her other cheek and twisted that one as well, causing her face to be stretched painfully, "hey! Don't speak to your mom that way you little brat! And she's right you could have killed yourself you idiot!" the redheaded man yelled at his squealing daughter.

Kyoko was forced to her knees as the twisting persisted and she flailed her arms in the air "OOOOOW! Help me! Ow! Ow! Frigging Psychos!" Kyoko shouted at her parents before they both roughly released her cheeks causing her to fall back on her but and rub her sore and quickly reddening cheeks. Arashi and Yahiko tried to hide their laughter as Yuki and Saki simply looked away shaking their heads.

"Well, Well…isn't this such a touching moment" came a cold mocking voice from the shadows, suddenly the air seemed to chill around the seven companions alerting their senses to the danger that seemed to move in on their circle. The companions immediately straightened themselves and turned defensively towards the voice but were greeted with nothing but darkness. "Who's there?" Yuki called out as the group packed in tighter together, cold laughter echoed through the damp coldness of the dungeon.

Then a shadowy figure stepped out into the light, his golden eyes glowing in the dim light. Kyoko's face immediately twisted to one of disgust and pure fury as she gazed up at the shadowy figure now in the light. The only response from the stunned crew was a low icy growl from Kyoko as her eyes narrowed on the figure "Claudio…"

T.B.C

A/N: Damn! That took long enough huh? I'm sorry I was so late with updating…I get serious writers block sometimes. But like serious, I had about 10 pages of this chapter done for like 4 months and then finally today I finished up the last 3 pages to finish the chapter…which I left on a cliff hanger. So what will be in store for our heroes as they square off against the deadly and perverted prince Claudio? Will they ever find Belthazar? What will happen when they do? Will Kyou and Tohru finally get the "happy ending" they've been waiting for all these years? Will Chizz make a sequel? Or even an epilogue? All will be answered in the next chapter of…Family Bonds: Learning to love you".

But remember kids…the more reviews I receive the more motivation I have to update…faster. And since there's only 1 or 2 more chapters left…it shouldn't take that long…hopefully. But please, I had a horrible week at school so far so please….REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!


	17. Goodnight Sweet Claudio

Hey! Sorry it took a while but sadly junior year has fully kicked in and I'm busy with tests, college crap, SAT studying, and the race to get my license. Yuck! But I only got 2 reviews so I'm not that upset that I took a long time…but for those of you who liked my story I would like to thank you so much!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own it! Just Kyoko, Arashi, and Yahiko…I own them. But nothing else! So call off the lawyers!!

Ch.17: Goodnight Sweet Claudio 

"Claudio…" Kyoko growled as the shadowy figure stepped out into the dim light. Claudio smiled smugly at the young redhead and folded his arms across his chest "that's my name dear, don't wear it out" he replied smartly as he strolled over closer to the group. The men of the group all readied themselves to attack but Kyoko stepped forward "stand down…" she said softly to her family and friends. "What are you saying you idiot! Get back or you might get hurt" Kyou reprimanded her as he reached out to grab her shoulder, but he was stopped short as Tohru grabbed his extending arm and held it in place.

"Wait…" Tohru said softly as her bright blue eyes met with the fear hardened maroon eyes of her lover, "but she…" Kyou began to protest but Kyoko interrupted. "Look dad, this is my fight so I have to stand up to this idiot and face him one on one" the young girl said coolly without turning back to meet her father's surprised face. "I'm a teenager dad…and even though I know you want to protect me, I have to fight my own battles…I have to learn responsibility" Kyoko concluded.

'_That's right. All this time I've been endangering everyone and then expecting them to save me and fight my battles for me'_ Kyoko thought to herself. '_But not anymore…I have to o this on my own. If I cant even protect the ones I love…what good am I?'_ she nodded to herself with a new steely resolve etched in her eyes before looking back at her family and giving them all a cocky grin. "Besides…this jerk really pisses me off and I've been itching to send him into oblivion" Kyoko hissed as she turned back to face Claudio.

The cat demon gave her an amused eye roll "ooh…I love it when you talk dirty" the prince sneered with a lecherous smirk. Kyoko flushed with anger before raising both her arms in the air and channeling as much electric energy as she could through her body and into a tight coil in her conjoined palms. "Screw you!" she growled as she thrust the electric energy directly towards Claudio. The dark haired demon managed to dive out of the way just as the blast struck the wall behind him with devastating force, "hey, watch it my dear…you almost hit me" Claudio grumbled flatly as he stood himself up and dusted off his robes. Kyoko smiled coldly "oops…I guess I missed!" Kyoko shouted back as she took a running leap towards the man.

Before he had time to react he was struck in the face by Kyoko's foot and landed heavily on his side. Claudio winced as he sat up and wiped at his bleeding lip, Kyoko stood before him and smirked down at his shocked form "How'd you like them apples?" she snickered as Claudio glared up at her "you really are a very disobedient wife aren't you?" he sneered. Suddenly Claudio disappeared in a shimmer of black before reappearing behind Kyoko, the older demon wrapped his arm around her upper torso and with his free hand knocked Kyoko's sword from her hand. "Now please, don't make this hard for yourself my dear" Claudio sighed as he struggled to keep Kyoko from slipping out of his grasp.

"Kyoko!" Kyou called out as he made a move to run towards her ,but he was held in place by both Yuki and Yahiko. "Don't Sohma-san…she needs to do this on her own" Yahiko pleaded as he and Yuki strained to keep Kyou back, "screw that! I'm not going to let her get killed, let go of me!" the cat of the zodiac grunted as he jerked his arm away from the younger boy. Luckily Yuki delivered a heavy blow to Kyou's stomach which was enough to knock him back, "I know you don't want her to get hurt…neither do we" Yuki said as he towered over his cousin "but Kyoko-Chan is right…she's the only one that can fight her battles" Yuki finished hesitantly. And Kyou was helpless to do anything as his watched his daughter get thrown against the dungeon wall.

Kyoko hit the wall and slid down onto the ground as Claudio withdrew his blade and directed it at Kyoko. "You still have a choice. All you have to do is come with me and agree to reign as my queen over the demonic realm" Claudio shrugged as if it were really that simple. "Forget these pitiful humans and the guardian, they aren't worth it. Do you really think they can accept you after all this…what you really are? They'll never understand you the way we will…they can never understand the darkness that we both share" Claudio whispered seductively as he drew closer to Kyoko's lithe form.

The young girl felt her heart beat race at his words. Could it really be that simple? Perhaps, she thought that Claudio was right. Maybe her family really didn't understand, maybe she really was just burdening them? "Don't listen Kyoko!" her train of thought was interrupted by Arashi's cry, the redhead looked over and saw her usually cheerful friend staring back at her with a hard expression she'd never seen on him.

"He's lying. We know who you are, you're just Kyoko…that's it. And we all care so much about you. Why else would we risk our lives coming into this demon infested hell hole just to find you? So don't give up on us yet ok? Don't" the lanky boy all but begged as his eyes began to gloss over with unshed tears. '_Arashi…'_ Kyoko felt her heart sink with guilt as she looked over at her friend. She felt absolutely sick with guilt. How could she get so wrapped up in her own self pity that she began doubting the love of her family? She wasn't sure, but she knew that now she had hurt her best friend since childhood by hesitating to trust in the love of her family and friends.

Kyoko groaned helplessly "thanks a lot Arashi…way to make me feel like crap!" she pouted half heartedly. Claudio looked down at his captive and frowned "I'm never going to get through to you, am I" the cat eared demon stated rather than asked. Kyoko looked up at him and for the first time she thought she noticed narrow eyes tainted with some flicker of emotion that she recognized. Such sadness and pain in those eyes. Such humanity in those eyes.

But before Claudio could persist for an answer Kyoko disappeared in a shimmer of yellow lights and then reappeared behind Claudio. The older male sensed her presence immediately and pivoted around to swing his sword at her. Luckily for Kyoko she was able to duck in time and as the blade slashed the air over top of her she was able to kick out Claudio's leg from under him.

The demon prince fell to the ground with a thud and Kyoko quickly jumped to her feet over top of him and placed her foot over his throat. Claudio was to stunned to react but by time his senses came back to him he was lying on his back with Kyoko's foot pressed dangerously to his throat.

Kyoko quickly bent down and in one swift movement swept up Claudio's sword and then proceeded to bring it down upon him and impale his abdomen. "GYAAH….!" Claudio cried out as the sharp metal pierced his insides causing a generous amount of blood to spray over the blade as well as splatter a bit on Kyoko's cheeks. Arashi held his sister's hand as she turned away sharply at the gruesome sight. The others weren't any less disgusted but were too shocked to turn away as they watched Kyoko remove her foot from Claudio's throat and kneel down beside him.

Kyoko panted heavily as she tried to climb down from her adrenaline rush. She looked down breathlessly at the perspiring face of her victim. Claudio's eyes were lidded heavily as he groaned and wheezed harshly trying to get oxygen to his lungs. "You know, you never struck me as the whiny type " Kyoko spoke in a teasing victorious tone. Claudio looked up into her blue and red tinged eyes and managed to twist his face into an ironic smirk before he let loose a strangled and smothered sounding laugh.

Kyoko was a bit taken aback by this. "and you never struck me as the cold blooded murdering type…heh" Claudio said in a low rasp. "But then again I've come to find out that you are always full of such interesting surprises" he spoke through a cough as blood began to foam and dribble from his lips.

Kyoko narrowed her eyes at him before cocking and eyebrow at the demon writhing below her. "Funny…I always thought a high level demon like you would need more than a sword through the gut to do you in" Kyoko shrugged as she shifted her knees so that she was now sitting flatly on the floor. Claudio gave another short and painful laugh as he turned his head slightly towards Kyoko. And gave her a light smile that seemed to her surprise, to be sincere.

"You'd…b-be right to assume that. Indeed I wouldn't normally be effected by a mere blade to the stomach" Claudio chocked slightly as he spoke due to the excess blood now coating his throat and mouth. "Unfortunately for me my sword is no ordinary sword. The blade was forged by a dark alchemist with the blood of an archangel" Claudio informed his ex-bride to be. "Archangel?" Kyoko whispered quizzically to herself.

"Yes. The blood of an archangel is poisonous to most demons…" Tohru chimed in helpfully. Claudio quirked his lips upward into a smirk "yes…the guardian is quite correct. But the blood can be lethal if exposed directly to the skin in an large amounts…as is the case with my sword here" Claudio hissed in obvious pain as he gestured with his head towards the sword piercing his belly.

Kyoko's eyes widened in shock as she looked down at the sword with a new sense of fear and curiosity toward it. Suddenly Claudio shuddered and stifled a gurgling moan as his face distorted with pain. Kyoko looked down at him and felt a wave of pity wash over her as she watched him struggle through what seemed to be his final moments. "Oh…" Kyoko murmured a bit unsurely. Well, this was certainly a strange turn of events if it wasn't for the fact that Kyoko felt bad that Claudio was dying slowly and painfully at her hand, she would have laughed at the irony of the whole situation.

Claudio painstakingly reached out his hand to rest on Kyoko's knee. Kyoko started slightly as she looked down at the hand on her leg. Claudio looked up at her and caught her gaze with a small earnest smile. Kyoko cocked him a small smile and ignored the hand on her knee, which on any other occasion would have been promptly shot off.

"You know…I r-really did like you Kyoko. You were…quite an interesting girl. I'm going to miss fighting with you" Claudio spoke hoarsely as he started to shiver more. Kyoko felt even worse now as she squeezed his hand gently "yeah well…you're certainly an interesting guy yourself" Kyoko replied. "Sure you were a bit of a lecher and an ass but…at least you were entertaining" she shrugged with a half hearted laugh. "Maybe if it had been under different circumstances we could have been friends…" she sighed wistfully as her smile began to drop. Claudio scoffed lightly and once again flashed her a princely grin as his teeth glistened with blood now.

"I doubt that" Claudio coughed out "but I appreciate your regret…that's one thing I'll never understand about humans…I guess you really aren't all demon after all" Claudio remarked teasingly but the malice was no longer present in his voice. Kyoko felt her smile spread wider as she looked down at her former enemy with a triumphant light in her eyes. "Yeah I guess you're right…any last requests?" Kyoko asked him softly. It was the least she could do, she thought. After all he was dying because of her and despite his past indiscretions no body deserved to die alone and miserable.

"Put me out of my misery. It's the best thing you could do for me aside from one last roll in the hay" Claudio rasped. '_Yup…a true pig 'til the end…' _Kyoko thought with a small smirk. Kyoko nodded to him and gently removed his hand from her knee as she stood up and looked down at him as he struggled painfully to breath. Kyoko held out her right hand and a second sword with a golden hilt appeared in a shimmer of golden light above her outstretched palm. Kyoko grabbed hold of the sword and raised it above her head with the gleaming blade towards Claudio's chest.

"Well…it's been real. Goodnight my Prince" Kyoko said with a slight bow of her head, "you too" Claudio said weakly "and Kyoko…?" he asked with a slight groan of pain as he shifted his head to face her. "Huh?" she responded curiously. "After I die…take my sword. I know it's a little late but think of it as a wedding gift from me to you. Perhaps it will help you against Lord Belthazar" the soon to be dead prince informed her. Kyoko as well as the others who had been watching up until then were more than a little bit shocked at his sudden charity.

"Wh-What? You want to help me?" Kyoko asked incredulously as she tightened her grip on the sword that still hung high above her prey. Claudio closed his eyes painfully and let a small chuckle escape his throat "heh…I wouldn't go that far. But…to tell you the truth, I never liked him much anyway" Claudio replied coolly and Kyoko's eyes softened at this. It seemed that even on the brink of death his pride would not allow him to admit that he wasn't as bad as he tried to appear. "I can dig it" Kyoko nodded good naturedly before she thrust the sword downward with an audible grunt.

Kyoko clamped her eyes shut as she buried the blade deep into Claudio's heart and released a surge of white hot electric energy through the sword. She kept her eyes shut until she heard the clinking sound of a sword hitting the cold hard floor. After the blade was silent Kyoko opened her eyes and looked down at the still blood smeared sword laying amidst the pile of gray ashes and blood stained cloth. Kyoko let out a small breath that she hadn't realized she was holding as she looked down at what was left of the demon prince Claudio.

She raised her sword into the air and the sword disappeared as quickly s it had appeared before in a flurry of twinkling lights. Kyoko looked over her shoulder at her family as they stood with varying looks of solemnity. She let her emotionless face slip into a small semi smile, she knew that their reactions were for her benefit. "Kyoko-Chan we should probably hurry up now…before anyone comes looking for him" Tohru said with a respectful urgency.

Arashi scoffed "well I doubt they'll find much of him that's useful…unless they're out of kitty litter" he muttered jokingly to himself. "Arashi!" Tohru and Saki reprimanded the boy as they sent him un amused glares "Shut up man" Yahiko whispered to his friend as he jabbed him in the ribs. Kyoko dropped her gaze momentarily before shrugging "yeah…I suppose you're right" she said vaguely as she turned back towards the pile of ash.

"Nice job Mr. Sensitivity" Yuki mumbled with a mocking sarcasm as he threw Arashi a disgusted look. Arashi made a noise of protest as his cheeks flushed slightly "oh come on! We were all thinking it, I'm just the only one gutsy enough to say it" the lanky short haired teen snapped. Kyoko bent down and dug through the pile of dusted demonic corpse to grab the belt on which the sword's scabbard was attached. She stood up again and silently slipped the sword holding belt around her narrow waist and fastened it as snug as it would allow around her waist.

Yahiko passed Kyou a strange questioning look and the older man could only respond with a shrug as he watched his daughter. She then reached down and grabbed Claudio's sword by the hilt and brought it up to chest level and seemingly inspected the sword. "Ok…I'm not sure where exactly Belthazar is right now, but I think I can transport us to him if I concentrate hard enough" she said contemplatively.

Kyoko walked over to the others as she grabbed one end of her tattered dress and ripped off about a foot of fabric from the dress's bottom. With the newly ripped fabric she hurriedly wiped some of the blood from the blade she had recently inherited. "Well…you guys know the drill I guess. So lets get crack-a-lackin people!" she cheerfully sheathed the sword into its scabbard as she looked up expectantly at her crew.

"Um…I'm glad you're taking this so well…" Yuki muttered uneasily as he watched Kyoko idly wiped at a spot of blood that had splattered on her cheek. Indeed, she seemed to be taking in all of the most recent events with a calm exterior. The others were definitely impressed with her strong sense of determination, all except Tohru that is.

Tohru cast a worried glance at the redheaded teen as the girl fixed her belt and weaponry. This was too calm for Tohru…much to calm. She has known Kyoko for the majority of her young life and she could see so much of herself in her daughter. It was because of this similarity in their natures that Tohru could deduce Kyoko's hidden feelings of fear and anxiety despite her cheerful and calm demeanor. '_I know that face all to well'_ Tohru thought to herself as she watched Kyoko chat with Saki and Yuki.

'_The face of someone to concerned with calming the fears of others, to let he own fear be shown…'_ the brunette fancied upon that thought as she watched Kyoko look around at the others around her. For the slightest moment Tohru swore she saw a look of earnest fear flash in Kyoko's bright blue eyes. Kyoko caught her mother's eye for a second and with a slight intake of breath as if she had been surprised at being caught; she smiled lightly and looked away as if oblivious to the world. Tohru frowned slightly at the reaction. She was truly her mother's girl.

"Ok…we'd better hurry before anyone senses us here" Tohru said suddenly very grave. Kyou looked over at her a bit startled but soon nodded in agreement. "I agree…well let's all gather hands again" Kyoko said with a thick sigh as she latched onto her mother's hand and then with her other hand grabbed Saki's. Tohru could feel the slight tremble in her clammy hand as well as the slightly up tempo pulse rate. The brunette squeezed her daughter's hand in some sort of comforting gesture that she hoped would give some sort of reassurance to Kyoko that she wasn't in it alone.

The others didn't seem to notice, or maybe it was because their own racing heart beats overshadowed all else. But she could tell. After all, she had given birth to Kyoko, she had carried Kyoko within her body for nearly 9 months. How could she not know her?

"Ok. Now…I know you don't all know what he looks like so it would be hard to try and envision Belthazar yourselves" Kyoko said as she closed her eyes calmly. The others followed suit and Kyoko took a deep breath "so focus all your concentration on where I am. Just focus on me and I will lead you where it is we must go" she said a bit softer as she began trying to focus her energy on the man whom she wished to confront now.

Then in a shimmer of blue and pearl colored lights the group disappeared from the dungeon.

"Ok. Let go" Kyoko said breathlessly as she finally felt her essence solidify once again. The had arrived at their final destination in this world; Lord Belthazar's ball room. Kyoko let go of her companions as she opened her eyes to gaze around the room.

It was dark and silent except for the sounds of their breathing and footsteps. "Geez, where's the light switch? This place is like a tomb" Arashi whined as he and the others looked around fruitlessly trying to adjust their eyes to the minimal lighting. Luckily for Kyoko, her eyes were more sensitive to the light and she was able to dimly make out the perimeters of a few tall stone pillars and the edges of picture frames. "This doesn't feel right…it's too dark and desolate" Yuki murmured as he darted his eyes around the hall cautiously.

Kyou made a small grunting noise in his throat "what's the matter rat boy? Are you scared of the dark or something?" the redheaded man sneered. Yuki flung his arm out to the side and whacked Kyou in the forehead "no you idiot. I'm serious!" Yuki snapped a bit irately. "Ow! You bastard!" Kyou cursed as he rubbed his sore head and attempted to make a lunge at Yuki. "St-stop! We're supposed to be fighting against the evil demon lord dude, not each other!" Yahiko said sternly as he got between the two older men and tried his best to keep Kyou at bay. Arashi sighed and clucked his tongue chidingly "oh brother! And you two call yourselves adults?" the short haired teen said with a teasing tone.

"Arashi, you aren't helping" Kyoko warned the other teen in a dead pan voice as she tried to help Yahiko restrain her father and uncle so they wouldn't murder the lanky boy. "But you know, Yuki-san is right. It seems very odd that this place is so empty…isn't this where Belthazar is supposed to be?" Saki's sudden questioned caused the others to stop their squabbling long enough to look her way in the dim light. "Maybe he went out to get some tacos?" Arashi shrugged nonchalantly. "Why the hell would a demon lord want to eat tacos?" Kyou asked in utter disbelief that the boy would actually suggest something so stupid.

"Is there even a taco bell in the demon world?" Yahiko pondered aloud and Yuki sweat dropped "Of all the crazy things…" the rat of the zodiac murmured under his breath. Kyoko slapped herself in the forehead in frustration "oh great. Don't tell me you caught the _stupid_ too, Yahiko?" the young girl asked her friend with an exacerbated sigh. Yahiko blushed and turned away from her in embarrassment as how stupid he must have sounded. Although, due to the limited lighting in the hall his blush wasn't visible. "You know Kyoko, I must say I'm very disappointed in your choice of friends" Kyou shook his head at the two teen boys and Kyoko frowned.

"No, this is wrong" Tohru said suddenly causing the others to look over at where she had been silently standing this whole time. "This is Belthazar's castle therefore he can always sense major threats in his domain" Tohru continued on in a grave voice. "So if Kyoko transported us here looking for Belthazar…then…he definitely knows we're here" she turned to face her daughter with a very serious expression. "So you're saying that this may not be the surprise attack we thought it would be?" Kyoko asked a bit unsurely as the others around her began to tense in fear and anticipation.

"That's exactly what I'm saying. So I think it's best that we all stay on the alert and stick together because now is not the time for petty arguments and silly questions" Tohru nodded in confirmation. "It wasn't that silly of a question! I mean, have you ever meant the guy? How do you know he doesn't like tacos?" Arashi countered defensively as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Shut up Arashi!" Kyoko, Yahiko, and Saki shouted at the boy.

Suddenly the sound of loud clapping echoed off the cold stone walls throughout the room, followed by a string of deep vibrating laughter. The small group all jumped and whirled around wildly searching for the source of the sudden noise. Kyoko steadied herself and gripped the handle of Claudio's sheathed sword tightly as her shoulders tensed in preparation to fight or flee. "w-what was that?" Arashi squeaked in fear as he tried to hide himself behind his sister.

"Looks like you were right Tohru" Kyou whispered through his tense jaw as he looked at his former lover from his peripheral vision. "I really wish I wasn't…" Tohru replied as she gritted her teeth and stood in a fighting ready stance. "Oh please, don't stop on my account. That was actually quite amusing" came a deep voice from the shadows which seemed to echo into the humid darkness.

Kyoko felt her heart race and her blood boil as she heard that voice. It was all she could do to stop herself from transforming into her more demonic looking form. "Belthazar…!" Kyoko ground out his name in a low growl as she whipped the sword from its scabbard and poised it dangerously in front of her. "Well, it seems that someone is happy to see me" the voice coed again in an absolutely pleased tone. Kyoko felt her stomach churn at the sickening tone in his voice.

"Belthazar, you coward! Show yourself! I want to be able to see the look in your eyes when I kill you!" Kyoko yelled furiously into the darkness as she griped the hilt tighter. Another chord of laughter floated omnisciently through the stone walled room. "My, My aren't we impatient? Well, if you insist…" Belthazar's voice replied.

The others flinched slightly as the dark and dank room was suddenly brightened by a chain of torches lit along the walls. Kyoko squinted her eyes into the now golden orangey haze that filled the room in place of darkness. She looked around readily for any sign of the older demon but found none. "What the heck? Where is he?" Kyou seemed to be the voice of all their thoughts as the group looked around the seemingly empty room.

"Such impatience…" Belthazar replied smoothly as he materialized himself in front of the assembled humans. But before any of them could properly react a thin blue line encircled the area around the group and rose up to cover them all in a hazy blue sphere of magic. "What is that?" Arashi all but shrieked as he jumped back from the translucent wall of energy. "Looks like it may be a demonic holding barrier…he's trying to get a rise out of us." Tohru murmured as she kept her eyes locked on Belthazar.

The tall blue haired demon smirked "very perceptive my dear. I'm sure you must get that from your father. He was always very good at feeling people out" Belthazar sneered as he locked eyes with Tohru unflinchingly. Kyou noticed Tohru's eyes narrow and her jaw tighten as she stared at the demon. "Tohru…" Kyou said her name softly as he placed a hand on her shoulder. But Tohru shrugged him off as she tensed her shoulders and clenched her fists "don't you **dare** talk about my father" Tohru ground out with a deathly grave voice.

"Mom..." Kyoko stared at her mother in a mix of sympathy and astonishment. She had seen her mother angry before although not many times, but she had never seen her mother look this furious and it scared her a little. "Why have you detained us?" Saki spoke suddenly from the back of the group, "Hanajima…uhh…I mean Saki-san, what are you doing?" Yuki asked the girl in a worried whisper. Saki ignored Yuki's questioned and instead walked past him and the others to stand beside Tohru.

"If my knowledge from past experience is correct then you are very powerful as well as intelligent. So you must know why we have come here to meet you" Saki continued as she stared unflinchingly and expressionless at the demon. Tohru caught sight of her friend through her peripheral vision and broke eye contact with Belthazar. "Hana-Chan…what are you doing? Stand down! He's dangerous" Tohru pleaded with the slightly taller woman. "If you know why we are here…then why detain us? I have trouble believing that a powerful demon like you would have cause to fear a small group of humans" Saki continued speaking with Belthazar.

The demon in question narrowed his eyes at the brave mortal woman who stood questioning his power. "Hmmm…you're brave. I'll give you that human. But make no mistake, I fear no one" Belthazar said in a serious and intimidating tone as he lifted a clawed digit toward the barrier and gave it a quick turn. Suddenly a small door sized opening was created in the frontal barrier wall. "I merely believe in the honor of a one on one fight. You can be assured that I will defeat every last one of you if that is what you wish" the demon said with a chilly grin that bare his long jagged fangs.

"But please…one at a time" Belthazar said with a mocking bow. Saki stepped back from the demon and nodded her head in understanding. Then with a quick nod in Kyoko's direction Saki took a step aside to allow the young girl to walk up to her mothers side. "I guess it's up to you now" Arashi said gravely as he gave his friend a small smile that was meant to encourage her. Kyoko stepped towards the opening and looked back at her comrades "well thanks for everything but…I guess you guy's will have to sit this dance out" Kyoko said with a grin before turning to the opening.

"So it has come to this my child? You have chosen your side I presume?" Belthazar asked with a look that Kyoko couldn't quite discern. But the orange haired girl never once broke her steely glaze "It was never a choice for me to make. I've always known my side" Kyoko said firmly causing Belthazar to frown. "Pity…oh well I guess it cant be helped" he shrugged as he brushed aside his cloak and unsheathed his sword from his belt.

Kyoko nodded and prepared to step up to the opening when she felt a hand on her shoulder "Kyoko-Chan…" her mother's voice caused her to turn around again. Kyoko saw the look of sadness and guilt on her mother's face "mom…?" Kyoko looked up at her mom, not quite understanding the look. "I'm sorry" Tohru said softly as she pulled her daughter in to a tight hug. "I know the divine council will have my head for it but…I cant do this to you Kyoko…I'm sorry" Tohru said as she kissed her daughter's forehead.

Then without warning Tohru shoved Kyoko back and into the surprised arms of Kyou before she ran out through the barrier opening. "Tohru!" Kyou called out after her "Mom what the hell are you doing!" Kyoko shrieked in panic as she tried to lunge toward the opening. Once Tohru made it to the other side the opening in the barrier closed and Kyoko was once again sealed within its walls along with the others.

Kyou and Yahiko held Kyoko back as she desperately tried to claw her way through the barrier to get her mother. "Mom! No you cant! You can't do this! I'm the one who has to fight him!" Kyoko yelled desperately as she struggled to break free. "It's my fault we're in this mess and it's my destiny to get us out of this! Come back! let me go instead! Please mom! Please! I don't want to lose you again!" Kyoko pleaded as she watched her mother seemingly withdraw a sword from the air and walk towards Belthazar.

"Well, Well this is a surprise. And here I thought that Guardians were not supposed to interfere in the fates of their charges" Belthazar grinned sinisterly as he watched his granddaughter grip the hilt of her heavenly sword. "I don't care. She's my daughter first and that's all that matters to me. I wont let her suffer when I'm able to suffer for her." Tohru said firmly as she sized up the demon. Belthazar let his grin fade back to a scowl as he realized the severity of her words.

"Are you saying that even though I it is against regulations for guardians to interfere with the predestined fates of their charges, you are willing to break this most severe law simply because she is your child?" Belthazar asked with a sinister curiosity. Tohru spared a glance back towards the barrier where her daughter and her other loved ones awaited her next move. "I know the consequences for breaking the Guardian code. But my child is worth more to me than any code of loyalty. I died for her once and I'm willing to do it again" Tohru said through gritted teeth as she turned back to face the demon with hot tears stinging her eyes.

"Tohru…what is he talking about? What consequences? Tohru what are you about to do?" Kyou asked her urgently as he kept Kyoko restrained. But Tohru ignored him and continued to stare down the great demon "you're willing to give up your powers? Your immortal soul? All that **just** for your daughter?" Belthazar questioned Tohru with a look of astonishment and slight amusement. Tohru simply nodded stiffly as the tears finally broke free. Belthazar chuckled dryly "how absurd. Humans are so damn emotional it's disgusting. Your father was an idiot for loving them" Belthazar spat with a disgusted tone.

"Shut Up! Are you going to fight me or not?" Tohru screamed irately at the taller demon. Belthazar looked a bit taken aback by her outburst but he recovered quickly with a superior looking smirk. "As you wish. But I hope you realize that regardless of whether you fight me or not Kyoko will still have to meet her fate at the cross of our blades" Belthazar warned her sadistically as he positioned his sword to attack.

"Maybe so…but you have to get through me first!" Tohru grunted as she lunged forth to attack Belthazar.

T.B.C

A/N: Ok, I'm finally updating…I know it's been years! Lol well maybe not "years" but it seems like it. Does anyone even read this story anymore? Does anyone still care what happens? Well if you do then please make sure you review for me and tell me how you like it so far! I'm almost certain that there will only be two more chapters left and possibly an epilogue or I might just include that in the last chapter. But either way the story is coming to a close soon. Well until then, please REVIEW REWIEW AND REVIEW! Woohoo!


End file.
